The Secret Side of Me
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Magneto is hunting down two new mutants with incredible powers...but he'll have to go through a feral mutant first. Bad summary. Beast/OC, Logan/OC and Kurt/OC. Rated for language and violence and teenage rants.
1. Prologue: Alone

The Secret Side Of Me

written by- AKA

_Rated T for profanity, violence and teenage rants._

_Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men, or the Marvel Universe, just borrowing it, if that's ok with you peoples. ;-) I do own Arbiter/Feral, Hecate and Kapow. Also, this is my first X-men fanfic, be nice, cause i don't know everything about the X-men, so if i make a mistake...don't hurt me._

* * *

Prelude:

Alone

Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the School for gifted youngsters, surveyed the scene through the window.

The X-Men were playing soccer with some of the new students.

He smiled softly as he spotted Beast as goalie.

The big, blue-furred doctor crouched, tensed as his light grey-blue eyes watched for the ball.

Storm kicked the soccer ball to Jean, who, Charles sensed, smacked the ball not only with her foot, but shoved it using her telekinetic powers as well.

It headed for the farthest corner of the goal.

Chuckling, he nodded as Beast caught the ball, easily enough, though Jean had used her telekinetic powers to hurl it so far.

Suddenly, something took place that was unusual.

Scott had kissed Jean, teasingly, but Beast had seen it…and a gloominess radiated from him for a split was not long at all, but Xavier had felt it.  
An intense loneliness had flashed through Hank's mind, revealing a part of himself he had not manifested.

Sighing, Charles realized that it couldn't be easy for the blue giant to be so uniquely endowed. Though he had tried to research how to reverse the effects of his experiment so long ago, no answers had shown themselves.

Now, as Hank continued as a terrific goalie, his loneliness had vanished from his mind.

But Charles Xavier knew better.

8~8~8~8~8~8

"Hey Hank."

The familiar face of Logan appeared, cigar in mouth, as Hank looked up from his computers.

"What can I do for you, my friend?" Hank asked politely.

Logan chuckled.  
"Just wanted to say that you were great as goalie. They couldn't get that ball past ya!"

"I am blessed in my athletic abilities…just as you are, I believe." Hank chuckled as he looked back to his research.

"What 'er ya doin?" Logan asked in mild curiosity.

"Researching the latest mutant attacks. The Brotherhood has not stopped. In fact, I believe it has grown considerably in the past few months. Magneto has been at work…" Hank growled softly as he finished one article.

Logan sighed.

"The old fart doesn't have anything better to do?"

"I suppose not." Hank chuckled briefly.

Logan shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Hank looked back at the article.

"Hmm…what are you searching for?" The blue giant grimly wondered.

Hank knew, by the sporadic activity, that Magneto was _looking_ for something… or someone.

But what?

And why?

Hank stifled a yawn as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

He had a feeling they were going to find out…whether they wanted to or not.


	2. Caged Beast

Chapter 1

Caged Beast

The young woman hunched over, her blue eyes cast down, as she drew her knees tighter into her chest.

She shivered from cold, and her breath made soft clouds of steam.

Her long, soft brown hair hung around her face and draped over her body, providing slight warmth.

She wore shorts and a small t-shirt. Socks and tennis shoes adorned her feet, but provided little comfort as she shivered from cold.

Her pale, heart-shaped lips clenched as the voice of her captor drifted into the room.

"So, little kitty, you still won't talk?"

"Never!" hissed the girl, her blue eyes lighting up in defiance for a moment.

The door to the sparse room slid open and Mystique sauntered in.

She smirked at the shivering girl.

"Perhaps a cold bath will help, yes? Or perhaps another beating? Or maybe both?" the blue skinned mutant smirked as the girl drew back from her.

"Get away from me, you monster!" the girl snarled.

"Oh, tisk, tisk, such language! I'm no more a monster then you are." Mystique chuckled grimly.

The Maid snorted.

"'Monster" does not define what you are, but WHO you are. And who you are is defined by actions, not words. You ARE a monster!" the girl declared, her blue eyes like ice as she glared at the shape-shifter.

Mystique only laughed.

"Maybe, but that answers none of my questions, little one."

The young woman snorted.

"And I never will. Ever. You may as well kill me. Because I died a long time ago."

Mystique, for the first time, frowned at the cryptic words.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean." The girl responded wearily," Can I die in peace now?"

"I thought you just said that you died a long time ago."

"I did."

Mystique rolled her eyes.

"You…need…a bath."

The girl shrieked as Mystique pressed the button to the shock collar she wore, the currents coursing through her body.

Mystique smiled grimly as she eyed the prisoner critically.

"You are so ugly. Your chest is underdeveloped…you may as well be a boy…and yet, your hips flare out, your thighs are fatty and your butt… what a repulsive body-part."

The girl groaned, growing angrier," I didn't ask you, you Aphrodisiac-slut!"

Mystique grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her from the room.

The girl didn't resist. She had already tried before… she was too exhausted to try again.

8~8~8~8~8

Looking up as Mystique came into the room, Magneto surmised," She still won't talk?"

"No…I've done everything short of killing and mutilating her. I'm about to cut out her lips! Those stupid, perfect, pink, heart-shaped lips!"

Mystique was very angry.

Magneto only chuckled.

"She'll talk…in time. For now, don't feed her. Just water and that once a day. When she gets hungry enough, she'll talk."

Mystique nodded curtly.

"It will take time. She's tougher then she looks."

"Then we will wait… strange that she should have such a beautiful mutation." Magneto mused softly to himself.

Mystique snorted and left the room as Magneto eyed the photo.

It was a picture of the young girl, sitting with a floppy-eared German Shepherd, her blue eyes sparkling with gentle joy and mercy.

"So, young woman, you think you can best the brotherhood? You're wrong."

He mused softly as he tucked the picture back into his pocket.


	3. Discover

Here goes nothing. Again, I do not own the marvel universe!

Chapter 2

Discover

_*Flash back*_

_The three teen girls raced each other, laughing hysterically as they climbed the hill._

"Roxy! Slow down!"

"Never!"

"Ah! My thighs are burning!"

"Mine too!"

"Ah ha-ha-ha-ha! I WIN!"

_Roxy jumped up and down, ignoring the fire in her belly and thighs._

_Vale groaned as she fell to the grass._

"Geez, you're fast…how?"

"I dunno."

_Roxy shrugged._

_It was true, she was big-boned, slightly overweight, but she loved running…and she had a surprising amount of endurance and tolerance for pain. Not to mention she was stronger then she looked._

_Star flopped into the grass alongside Vale, as Roxy gazed at the sunset._

Roxy sighed as she basked in the glorious light.

"So, Roxy, whatch'a thinkin?" _Vale drawled as she rested on her stomach._

_Roxy sighed._

"My crush."

"Who is it?" _Star asked, interest flickering in her black eyes._

Roxy flashed a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Aw, Rox." _Vale grumbled as the sun sank lower beneath the horizon._

"You know, we ought to be getting back." _Star said softly as she rose up._

"Wait, lookit the moon!" _Roxy breathed as the full circle came into sight._

_Vale rolled her eyes._

"You are a certified lunatic, Roxy!"

"Yeah? So what if I am?"_ Roxy murmured as the silver light caressed her face._

_Sighing in ecstasy, she murmured,"_ Sister Moon will be my guide…"

"I swear, if I hear you say that line ONE more time-"

"Well, well, lookie what we got here."

_Star shrieked as four, rough-looking men came into view._

_Roxy shuddered as she noted they all sported knives._

"Wha-what do you want?" _Vale asked, in a strong tone, but she was clearly frightened._

"Well, whatever cash you got is good…not to mention some company would be nice." _The oldest of the men smirked, looking Vale's developed body up and down._

"Back off, punks, you can take our cash, but not our bodies!" _Roxy snarled, as a fierce anger coursed through her, overcoming her usual timidity._

_Star paled as Roxy stepped forward, boldly growling,_" Leave them alone and get outta here."

"Ooh, what you gonna do, girly?" _The man smirked as he suddenly lashed out and grabbed her arm, jerking her forward._

At this moment, Roxy let loose a shrill, blood-chilling cry that was neither human nor natural.

_It curled the blood in Vale's heart, and suddenly, the man fell, his face scratched and his chest bleeding._

_Before them stood a mutant, she was a strange, yet familiar form._

_It was furry, feline, but…it was Roxy all the same. Twin, triangular ears poked out of her brown mane, and dusty gold fur covered her body, graced by rosy tiger-stripes._

_A long tail swished from the opening of her shorts, and she now extended vicious claws from her fingertips._

_The moonlight reflect off the bright blue eyes as a feral voice snarled," _Back off_!"_

_The three men lunged at her…and Roxy kicked their butts._

_She moved faster then the eye could follow, and reacted twice as quickly. Soon, all three men were down, unconscious and bleeding._

_The strange cat-girl turned to them, the pupils contracting and the expression incredulous as the cat-girl looked down at her new form._

"Ro-Roxy?"_ Vale ventured timidly._

"Yes, it is me." _Roxy's voice was huskier, but it was her._

"Did…you know you could-"

"No, I didn't…otherwise, I would've told you." _Roxy murmured as she retracted her claws, which were covered in blood not her own._

"Well, we don't have to worry about fingerprints, right?" _Vale murmured as she came forward and took Roxy's hand in her own._

"I guess not." _Roxy murmured as she sighed,_" I'm…I'm a mutant…I don't believe it."

"Roxy, you're…you're beautiful."_ Star suddenly blurted._

Roxy looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You look so strange like that, but it's totally you!" _Star clarified._

_Roxy blushed," _Yeah…I wonder what all I can do…"

"You always did have incredible senses, your hearing, taste, touch and smell and your eyes too!" _Vale noted._

_Roxy murmured something and suddenly, she raced down the hill, moving like a streak as she leapt several feet into the air and landed on the trunk of a tree, moving quickly, she climbed, using her claws on her hands and feet to secure herself._

_She leapt from one tree to the next, moving like a skilled acrobat, finally landing on the ground, not the least bit tired._

"Roxy…THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Star whooped as Roxy stood before them.

Roxy smiled," Maybe this is where all my energy comes from."

"Maybe, but now that you know you're a mutant, you need to be careful. You know how people feel about it."

"Yeah…Or how they don't feel." Roxy sighed.

"Don't worry, girl, we'll stick with you to the bitter end!" Vale declared stoutly as she slung an arm around the cat-girl, who morphed back into her human form.

As they walked home, Roxy asked casually," So, what do you think about the X-men?"

_Vale sighed dreamily._

"Man alive, Wolverine's a hot, sexy, spunky-hunky!"

_Roxy rolled her eyes._

"Gross, Vale, real gross… And I know you, Star, are head over heels for Nightcrawler."

Star shrugged, smiling dreamily," He looks like an elven prince…"

Roxy giggled.

"You'd never guess who I like."

"Let me guess…Colossus!"

_Vale tried._

"No."

"Angel?"

_Star guessed._

"No."

"Um..."

_They looked at each other and shrugged._

"Who?"

_Roxy blushed and looked away before sighing_," Beast."

_They all stared._

"The blue, furry guy?"

"Yeah…DON'T look at me like that!"

_She growled._

"But…why him?"

"I dunno…he's cute…and from what I've heard, he's smart and sweet too!" _She replied defensively._

_Star wailed,_" Isn't he like, almost forty?"

"No…and Wolverine's even older!" _Roxy snapped._

"Girl, you are WEIRD!" _Vale giggled._

_Roxy grumbled._

"Ah, go on… I like mature guys anyways…guys our age are too immature and into themselves!…Besides…He didn't always look the way he does…and everything I've heard about him… I can't help it."

_The brown-haired girl wailed as she looked down in despair._

_Star smiled._

"Well, I think Beast would like you."

_Roxy blushed now, her golden fur turning pink._

"What? No way…he'd want someone more mature…more developed."

_She scowled at her body._

"Girl, there's more to life then just boobs!"

_Vale tried, but failed, as she had a nice rack. So did Star._

_Roxy only scowled further as she glared at the twin slight peaks in her chest._

"Oh, well, who the heck cares? I'm never going to meet him!"

_Roxy groaned_

_The Cat-girl sighed as she morphed back into a human._

_Vale looked at her thoughtfully._

_Star suddenly giggled._

"You need a mutant name, Rox!"

_Roxy rolled her eyes._

"Like what?"

"Um…hm…What about…Faline?"

"Absolutely not."

"Um, Kitty?"

"No."

"OOH! I got it! LEO!"

_Roxy lazily looked up at the dark night sky and the pale, full moon._

"No…maybe I'll think of a name later…right now, I am Roxy Morena. And that's all."

*End Flashback *


	4. Escape

Yeah! a review! next chapter! here ya go!

Chapter 3

Escape

Desperation filled the mind of Roxy Morena.

She looked up as hunger drove her to despair.

The collar on her neck threatened to shock her if she tried to shapeshift into her cat form.

As she weakly stood up, she growled low in her throat.

Spazz…

She went to the door of her prison and tried to break it open again.

She kicked it hard, she rammed into it, she tried to pick the lock, but nothing helped.

And she was growing impatient and weary. Not to mention she had a splitting headache…

She stumbled back as another person walked into the room.

A greenish-yellow man came into the room, his spiked hair green, warts dotting his face.

"Hey, Mystique says to keep it down." He smirked.

She only glared.

Suddenly, she realized that he did not have the shock remote.

With a moan, she sank down, and started trembling, then convulsing.

He stared at her as she cried out, convulsing harder and he cautiously walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you-"

WHAM!

She swung her leg forward, catching him on the back of the head with her knee.

He was knocked unconscious.

She quickly stood up and peered out the door.

She saw the lock to the collar and swiftly grabbed it, taking the loathsome thing off.

Then, she morphed into her more bestial form and scanned the room, smirking as she spotted a window.

She swiftly opened the window, looked around and jumped out the window, catching a street-lamp, she used it to swing down to the street, racing away and her feet hit the ground, like a blur.

Not twenty seconds after, Mystique found Toad, unconscious on the floor.

Groaning with pain, Roxy sped down the street, wondering if there was anyone who would help her.

"Please…someone please…Help me…" she moaned.

It was dark, and she had raced, beyond the city, trying to sort out her thoughts.

She didn't know where she could go…she could only keep running…

She snarled with the pain, and suddenly, a feral instinct drove her to a state of almost savagery.

Roxy hardly knew what she was doing as she began to run on all fours, doubling her speed as she fairly galloped down the darkened road, her eyes glimmering with each shade of moonlight that found her.

She disappeared into the woods, her howl of triumphant desperation resounding for a few moments.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Logan paused as a new scent entered his nose.

He was taking a walk, in the brisk, cool evening air, when an almost animal scent entered his nostrils.

He took several sniffs, before running to the front of the mansion.

He met Hank at the steps

"You smell it too?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yes." Hank nodded

They followed the scent to the gate entrance to the school.

Hank frowned softly as he realized there was a form, lying at the gate.

Logan started to run.

"Oh shit!"

Hank took a long leap and bounded over the fence. A young woman was lying on her stomach, shivering and breathing shallowly. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and her long hair was matted and tangled.

She had shallow cuts and bruises on her arms, and was moaning pitifully. It looked like she had collapsed trying to reach the gates.

Hank knelt by the unconscious girl, carefully turning her over onto her back.

"Miss?"

Soft, innocent blue eyes opened briefly, and a small, croaked voice moaned softly," Help me…please…"

He checked her pulse.

It was weak.

She looked like she had not eaten in days.

She was very pale, shivering with cold and her breath was ragged, as if she had run for miles.

Hank picked her up gently and Logan opened the gate.

"She okay?" Logan growled in concern.

"I don't know, but we have to get her inside. She's freezing." Hank said urgently as they both raced back into the manor.

As they entered the warmth of the mansion, Hank couldn't help but notice the beautiful, almost chine-doll face that weakly rested on his arm, cradled against his chest.

He growled softly, noticing bruises upon her cheeks, and the wan, pale light of hunger.

"You're safe now, little one… don't worry." He murmured softly as he took her to the infirmary.

* * *

Review!

Return to Top


	5. Awkward

Chapter 4

Awkward

"_Don't be afraid. You're safe now."_

Roxy's thoughts were jumbled.

She didn't know if the voice in her head was her own self-trying to reassure her she was not living a nightmare, or if she had finally snapped and gone stark crazy.

"No, you're not crazy. My name is Charles Xavier. You've been sick for a couple of days, but you're doing better now. I only wanted to assure you that you're in no danger. I look forward to speaking to you."

The only thought in Roxy's mind then was"_ Oh crud! I'm crazy!! I've gone insane! I can't be in Mr. Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters! No freakin' way!!!"_

Roxy's innocent blue eyes opened fearfully.

A red haired woman was standing there, smiling gently.

"Sea-foam and moonshine! You're…you're Jean Grey!"

The young woman nodded.

"And your name?" Jean asked gently.

"I'm Roxy Morena." Roxy groaned as she sat up, but Jean pushed her back.

"You need to take it slow. You were malnourished, and dehydrated, as well as exhausted and you had a mild case of the flu. Allow yourself some time to get oriented."

"Awright…" Roxy moaned as she laid back, a splitting headache attacking her for a moment as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Jean smiled softly.

"Hank said that you were shivering when he found you."

Roxy's eyes snapped back open.

"Hank?"

"Hank McCoy. You might know him as Beast."

Roxy blushed several hues of red.

Jean cocked her head.

"Why do you react like that?"

"Erm, no reason…I'm, ah, honored. I mean, it's not everyday you get rescued by an X-Man." Roxy tried to shrug it off, but she was still blushing.

Jean cocked her head.

"You know I'm psychic, right? Besides that, you're blushing very hard."

Roxy sighed.

"Awright…I have a HUGE crush on Beast…um, Hank…I, uh, ever since I saw his picture, about three years ago, I've never been able to get over him. I've tried…but I can't! And Trish Trilby was such a moron for the way she dumped him!" Roxy added with a snarl.

Jean put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't talk about that right now, ok?"

"Sorry." Roxy sighed," Um, erm, what exactly happened, when they found me…or, how did they find me?"

"Logan and Hank were outside, and they smelled you…but it was weird, because the scent they smelled was vanishing…it didn't seem like you had caused the scent, but that's how they found you."

Roxy smiled grimly.

"I know why the scent vanished."

"Why?"

Roxy shapeshifted into her cat form.

Jean stared.

"You're a mutant."

"Yeah, don't rub it in." The young woman murmured as she stretched and then sat up slowly," I probably have a different scent when I'm in this form."

Jean then asked," So, how did you-"

"Get in over my head in trouble?"

Roxy finished.

Jean nodded.

Roxy sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

"Ah, well, actually, I was kidnapped by the Brotherhood. By Mystique and Magneto. Um, they want me to tell them where my two best friends are…because my two friends, um, their names are Star and Vale, they have these really awesome powers. They've gone into hiding, and I was trying to throw the Brotherhood off their trail. Mystique is one mean slut!" Roxy added with a growl.

"Your two friends? What are their powers?"

"Star can control earth elements…and bullets and knives bounce off her body. She can control water, fire, earth and wind. Vale…she has the ability to control sound and she can run at the speed of light. The brotherhood tried to recruit them, when they found out their powers, but my buddies refused, and they went into hiding." Roxy explained.

Jean paused at that.

"Hmm…Do they have mutant names?"

"Star called herself Hecate, and Vale called herself Kapow. I have no name yet." She added.

She was feeling better, and Jean observed," It appears your mutant form has a super-fast healing factor, almost like Logan's but not as fast."

"Uhm." Roxy wriggled her tail and then asked," So…now what?"

"It might be good if we contacted your two friends and invited them to hide here." Jean observed," They could be better protected here, and maybe learn more about their powers."

Roxy nodded.

Suddenly, a masculine voice commed," Jean you there?"

"Yeah, Hank, what's up?" Jean commed back.

"How is the patient? Is she still asleep?"

"No, she's awake." Jean responded.

Roxy blushed, and Hank asked," Can she hear me?"

"Yes, she can.

"Um, thank you, Mr. McCoy, for, um, bringing me in." Roxy called out, hoping he would be able to hear her.

"No trouble at all, Miss…"

"Oh, my name is Roxy, Sir." She replied, shivering as butterflies danced in her stomach.

"Roxy…that's an unusual name."

"Erm, yeah, uh, my dad and mom wanted to name me after the _Madonna of the Rocks_ painting by Leonardo da Vinci, but they didn't like the name Madonna, so they called me Rocks, and changed it to Roxy."

"I like it. Very unique. Not everyone has a story like that behind their name."

Roxy blushed bright red

"Are you feeling better?" His tone was gentle and concerned.

"Yes, thank you!" she responded with a smile," I, uhm, I hope I can thank you in person soon!"

"I'll look forward to that, Miss Roxy. Jean, Xavier has some pressing news for you."

"Okay, Hank. Thanks."

"Is anyone there to care for Roxy?"

"No, actually."

"I'll send Ororo over."

"Thank you, Hank."

As the comm clicked off, Roxy released a huge, helpless sigh.

"Jean, I'm going to faint if I see him!"

"No, you won't."

"But what if I do? Oh snap, I think I'm going to throw up!"

Jean tried another tactic.

"I don't think he'll be very impressed with that."

"Oh crap!"

Roxy started crying.

"Roxy?" Jean asked, now just a little alarmed.

"Mystique told me I was the ugliest girl she had ever seen in her entire life. If that's true, then I'm doomed to die an old maid!"

Jean looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you on your monthly cycle?"

Roxy paused and asked," Where's the bathroom?"

Jean showed her and Roxy got up.

She came back, blushing.

"Damn it! These are the only clothes I have!"

Jean chucked softly.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

Roxy sighed, as she blushed further.

"Okay, I'll try to control my emotions…Jean, I'm scared. What if I say or do something stupid in front of him?"

"Don't try to impress, okay?" Jean advised," Just be natural, and you'll be fine."

"Yeah…yeah right." Roxy mourned.

At this moment, Ororo came in, AKA Storm.

Roxy's jaw dropped.

"You're Storm!!!"

"Yes." Ororo nodded.

"Whoa! I feel like I'm living in a dream!" Roxy giggled.

Storm raised an elegant brow.

"Are you a fan?"

"Well, I've definitely admired you and the other X-Men too! Um, and X-Women." Roxy chuckled awkwardly.

Storm smiled softly as Jean excused herself.

"So, Roxy what's your story?"

***

Charles smiled as Jean finished her report.

"Oh, yeah, you should know, Roxy has a major crush on Hank."

Charles looked up sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"She told me that she's been hung up on him for three years…and she seems to know a lot about him… and her reaction to even just his name is very, very strong. She blushes like a volcano."

Xavier shook his head.

"Poor girl. She must be scared out of her wits."

"Actually, yes." Jean said, nodding in sympathy.

Charles mused softly before beginning," I'll try to locate her friends, and once their location is fixed, you and Storm can take Roxy to find them and offer them a place here."

"Okay, Professor." Jean said quietly.

***

Ororo Munroe couldn't help but like Roxy. She was sweet and kind, though she tended to stumble over her tongue when talking and seemed a little self-conscious. She had shapeshifted back into her human form and was explaining how she found out about her mutation.

"So, how _much_ do you know about your powers?"

Ororo asked in curiosity.

"As a cat, I'm superhumanly fast and agile! I land on my feet, as far as I know, and I can leap twenty-five foot gaps. I'm also pretty strong, as a human, but even more so as a cat!" Roxy explained, slightly smug as she looked into Ororo's bright blue eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, how were you captured?" The weather witch asked hesitantly.

"I was trying to draw attention away from Vale and Star…Magneto used his powers to wrap a shock collar around my throat. It shocked me whenever I tried to shapeshift back to my cat form. So, that's how they overpowered me."

"And how did you escape?" Ororo then noticed the chafed ring around Roxy's neck, where the collar had been.

"Um, this guy came into the room, and I pretended to start convulsing. It worked, he came up to me, and I knee-d him in the head. I knocked him unconscious and I found the key to my shock collar, and after removing the loathsome thing, I shapeshifted and jumped out the window. Oh, and I ran…and I didn't stop. I saw the gate to the mansion…I thought it was heaven." She admitted with a blush.

Ororo sighed softly.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you, Roxy."

"Don't be. It was my stupid fault. I shouldn't have underestimated the bastards." Roxy groaned.

"Language." Ororo chided gently.

"I'm 19, Ororo. And under stress, I excuse myself."

Roxy replies, just a little tersely as she remembers," Holy crud…I just realized that Star was injured, the last time I saw her… HOLY CRUD!!! I gotta get moving! Damn it, why didn't I remember?!"

"Your lapse of memory probably stems from the unfortunate fact that you were recovering from a mildly severe, captivity/torture trauma, my dear."

Roxy shivered in delight and sheer terror as Hank McCoy walked into the room, responding gently to her outcry. Her cheeks stained dark pink as he smiled kindly at her.

She wrinkled her nose nervously and stuttered," Um, erm, maybe... But THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS! How, HOW could I have risked my life only to forget an important detail like that?!" she snarled, mostly to herself.

Hank asked," What important detail?"

"Well, um, my friend… Star, she was injured, last I saw her…erm, I was, uh, I had joined them, in their hiding place, and Star had a sprained ankle…They were both scared, and I told them I'd try and lead the Brotherhood away… but unfortunately, I underestimated them, and got myself caught instead."

Roxy stammered a little, blushing heavily, but she managed to keep herself from fainting.

Ororo chuckled," This is Hank McCoy, Roxy, codenamed Beast. Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

Roxy blushed brighter red," Um, hi."

"A pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, do you know where your two friends are right now?" Hank asked, taking pity on the poor girl, who seemed quite bewildered.

Roxy looked down at her feet.

Softly, she spoke," I think they're in their hideout. It's an old, creepy house, a few blocks from our college, where we were attacked. They, um, they had a secret way to get to it…via the sewers. Um, I left them there, and I was going to see if I could lead our hunters away…but they caught me instead… " Roxy growled softly," I was so stupid!"

Hank gently replied," Have you ever been hunted before?"

"No."

"Then you didn't have the sufficient experience to cope with what was happening."

Ororo nodded.

"What college was it? And where is this "creepy" house?"

"Lessee, um, the college is Madison Hope, the house address is 213 Washington Avenue, Trenton N.J. zip code 67832."

Roxy replied.

Ororo nodded.

"We can send a team there to pick them up."

"You should take me. They might not trust you." Roxy said sadly.

Ororo nodded.

"We'll do that. I'll go and talk to Charles."

With that, she left.

Roxy then realized she was by herself wit Hank and her cheeks started to burn, but she bit back her hormones and said shyly," Um, Mr., or, um, Dr. McCoy, thanks, for, well, for carrying me in…um, the reason my scent changed is because of my mutation. I can turn into a cat-humanoid."

He looked at her in mild surprise as she shapeshifted. Her scent DID change. How fascinating…

"When did you find out about your mutation?" he asked, musing.

"When I was fifteen…heh, I, and my friends were at the park, and we stayed out too late and almost got mugged by four thugs. I kinda…freaked out I guess, and I morphed and slaughtered the thugs…I even left one unfit for breeding." She said with a chuckle as she looked at her claws, retracting and then extending them thoughtfully.

Hank drew his brows together.

"I heard about that incident… the police found one of the rapists with his reproductive organs missing…but no one ever found out who had done it."

"Guilty. And I'm proud of it. That pervert had already raped more then one girl; I wasn't going to give him the chance to do it again. My mom does MMA fighting, and she's taught me enough to know what to do if a guy tries anything on me." Roxy scowled.

"Not everyone's mother can do that." Hank chuckled.

"My mom shoulda been a warrior. She's strong, tough, brave and STUBBORN!!!" laughed Roxy.

"Do your parents know about your mutation?" Hank gently inquired.

Roxy sighed mournfully, unable able to look up for a moment as she shook her head, "No…she and my dad aren't sure about how they feel towards mutants…so I haven't told them." Roxy looked up at him and asked," You see?"

"Yes…I can understand your apprehension." Hank admitted.

Roxy wrinkled her nose thoughtfully.

"You'd think maybe people would be a little more understanding… I mean, you can't help being what you are…all you can do is make the most of it. Ya know, what's the saying? _If you don't like something, change it, if you can't change it, change the way you think about it!_"

Hank laughed," I've heard that before. And you're correct. I do not understand other people's prejudice either."

Roxy shyly twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger.

"You're the X-Men's physician? That must be a tough job…"

She blushed as he shrugged," it's not as bad as you might think."

She blushed even pinker as he added," So, you are 19 years of age?"

"Yes… I'm turning twenty this month. And you're how old?"

He looked slightly surprised, but she grinned," Payback's fair."

"I believe you're right, young lady. I'm 33 years old." He replied, smiling in amusement.

Roxy started chuckling.

"What?"

"How old is Wolverine?"

"No one knows for sure, but if I had to guess by his behavior, he's a 6-year-old trapped in a man's body." Hank chuckled.

Roxy giggled and tried again," well, he's supposed to be older then Professor X, right?"

"Yes…how do you know so much about us?" Hank asked, furrowing a brow.

She blushed.

"Star has a crush on Nightcrawler, and Vale is head over heels for Wolverine. They always made fun MY crush and me. We're sorta of the X-Men's fans…but I'm not a nutcase type fan, see?" she added hurriedly," I, um, we did a lot of research on you guys, and most of it's not very accurately based, mostly um, rumors and news reports...."

"I see." Hank rumbled, intrigued.

"Er, I guess, we kinda looked up to you guys, since we are mutants ourselves." She said quietly.

He smiled.

"It's good to know our efforts aren't ALL in vain."

She blushed.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked, starting to get worried. She was blushing so much, it couldn't be healthy.

"No, I'm actually feeling a lot more normal…it might have to do with my being in my cat form. I seem to have an accelerated healing with my cat form."

"It does come in handy, doesn't it?" Hank chuckled," Do you mind if I feel your forehead, to see if your temperature is normal?"

She swallowed.

"Um, okay."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled gently as he placed his hand on her forehead.

She was warm, but it wasn't a fever. Now that he was closer, he could actually smell something else… and it answered any questions he had about her current state of physical being.

Stepping back, he nodded," You have no fever. That healing factor sure is something."

She softly grinned back.

"Yeah, sure is. I like it."

Then, a thought struck Hank as he realized she was blushing again and seemed to be trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a moment?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'm not three," She giggled, but it was a nervous giggle.

"I'll be back."

Hank left the room, but paused as something nagged at the back of his mind.

To his chagrin, a loud, mournful sigh reached his ears, as well as a muttered, "Oh snap I just _don't_ stand a chance with him!"

He felt himself blushing as he suddenly realized why her friends made fun of her crush...

She had a crush on him…

And he suddenly felt his heart start to pound.

The pretty, 19-year-old woman had a crush on _him_?!

Him?

Why?

What was the attraction?

He looked down at himself and shook his head.

He shook his head again as he reasoned," Maybe she wasn't referring to you at all, you overgrown, hairy lunk."

But if so, why had she been blushing so much around him?

Hank sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

She was very pretty. Though her build certainly was different from most females…She certainly did not have a model's slender, bosomy form.

Her bosom was very small, almost non-existent, her hips wide and her core was thick, though she wasn't overweight. She was just below average height, perhaps 5.3, and her legs were strong and built.

But her face was beautiful, delicate almost, belying the obvious strength in her body.

And her eyes…around the black pupils, a thin sliver of gold was surrounded by innocent blue. Her eyes were large, thickly lashed, and framed by finely shaped brows.

They were definitely her best feature, soft and sweet, not to mention her pretty, plump lips…

Hank stopped himself, chiding," You're too old to be thinking that way about her, you big ape…"

A wave of loneliness washed over him briefly as he remembered her shy smile and her sweet, innocent gaze…her blushing was kinda cute too....

***

"Oh dear." Charles murmured as Hank's troubled thoughts reached him.

The headmaster shook his head.

"This ought to be interesting."


	6. Rescue and Recruits

next chapter!!!

Vale: seriously, AKA, you need to get a life!

Me: U cwasy? this IS my life!

Star: Um, Vale, is it me, or do you BOTH need to get a life?

Me:(to readers) don't mind us! read on!

Chapter 5

Rescue and Recruits

Vale looked out the building and hissed.

"That damn car is still there!!!"

"Vale, calm down. I'm sure you're just being paranoid." Star told her quietly, her ankle propped on a chair.

Vale turned to her.

"When you're being stalked, there's no damn way I'm being paranoid." Vale snarled.

Star sighed.

"It's been two weeks since Roxy left…I hope she's okay."

Vale swallowed hard.

"Me too…good thing I was able to counteract Magneto's powers."

Star shuddered.

"Don't remind me. That bastard gave me the creeps! He was so…cold…and that slut! That blue-skinned slut! UGH! I hated her!!! I hated that nasty little smirk on her face!"

"Yeah, she was a slut, wasn't she? Only a slut would go around naked like she did." Vale barked a laugh.

The two girls sobered as Star asked," What do we do if we get captured?"

"Easy…Kamikaze." Vale sighed," We can't risk being an object of harm to others. I'll kill myself before I let myself be used by the Brotherhood."

"Maybe…we should have contacted the X-men." Star said quietly.

Vale snorted.

"We're not important enough."

Suddenly, they heard a loud clank, as the basement trap door was thrown open, and Roxy's voice called out," Star? Vale?"

Vale rushed down.

Roxy was there, and behind her was Storm and Jean Grey.

Vale stopped short.

"Hey, Vale, this is Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey. How is Star?" Roxy asked, concern etched on her cat face.

"Um, she's still in pain, but the swelling went down." Vale told them as she brought them to Star.

Star stared, open-mouthed.

"Hey, Star, yeah, you're not dreaming!" Roxy laughed as she went and picked her friend up, easily enough.

Star was still staring.

"Come on, girls, the X-Men have an invitation for us to live at their school! I say we accept!" Roxy added cheerfully.

Vale stared now.

"Really?"

"You're being hunted by the Brotherhood. We need to find out why. Plus, you're both powerful mutants. We can help you find out how to control your powers more without causing harm to anyone."

Vale nodded.

"Sounds great!"

The five of them quickly abandoned the building, going through the sewers.

Not long after that, Saber-tooth came into the building, sniffing, growling, his eyes growing larger as he tried to find the two girls he had been taking.

He was led to the basement…where he lost the scent due to sewage.

***

Vale sighed in relief as they settled back in the jet.

"You know, this is really cool!" Star giggled as Jean bandaged her ankle,' It's almost like a dream!"

"That's what Roxy said." Storm chuckled.

Vale suddenly blushed," How many of the X-Men live at the mansion?"

Jean thought a moment.

"Hank McCoy is there, and Logan, as well as Warren Worthington, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pride, Colossus, Bobby Drake, Rogue,-"

"Holy Shit!" Vale moaned as her stomach suddenly turned.

Star also went pale.

"What? Don't tell me you two have crushes on Hank McCoy as well!" Jean said dryly.

"No…I'm head over heels for Wolverine." Vale groaned, covering her face.

"And I'm head over heels for Kurt!" Star whimpered, covering her face as well.

"And I'm totally going to throw up." Jean sighed.

Vale looked shocked.

"What for?"

"Um, Vale, Storm has to live with said crushes. That can't be easy." Roxy grinned.

Storm nodded," You're right, Roxy."

"Nailed it." chimed jean with a chuckle.

"Although Hank isn't bad." Storm added as she thought about it.

Roxy blushed as her two friends looked at her with big grins.

"Oh please." Roxy groaned," he's not interested in a kid like me."

"You're not a kid." Vale reminded her.

Jean looked over at Storm, who shrugged.

"Poor young adult angst."

Roxy nodded, casting her eyes up at the ceiling.

"Tell me about it."

Vale then grinned," Does Hank have a girlfriend?"

Roxy turned several shades of red as Storm replied," No, he's single…but Roxy's right in one regard. I don't think he'd appreciate you two matchmaking."

Roxy turned her glare on her two best friends.

"Yeah…and I wouldn't appreciate it either!!"

"Aw, spoilsport." Vale grumbled.

Star dreamily asked," What about Kurt? Is he single?"

"Yes…But at the moment, he's not at the mansion. He's visiting family in Germany."

Roxy groaned into her hands.

"Damn, we're going to stir things up, aren't we?"

Jean looked over her shoulder.

"You might, but don't worry. This happens all the time."

"Yeah…I bet." Vale rolled her eyes.

***

Charles looked at the two young mutants who now stood, wary and excited all at once.

"You'd really let us stay here?!" Star squealed happily.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to become a danger to anyone else, should Magneto find you and use your powers against mankind." Xavier told them, somewhat sadly.

Vale shrugged.

"I'd rather commit suicide then let that sicko-psycho use me for whatever psycho purposes he's got in mind."

"Well, hopefully, it won't come to that." Jean murmured.

Roxy heard her and rolled her eyes.

"But what could Magneto use them for? What sort of attack would he need earth elements and sonic blasts and super speed?" Star ventured timidly.

"Hmm…" Charles was thinking about it.

At this moment, Logan entered through the front door.

Vale saw him and her eyes widened.

Roxy braced herself for the worst.

"Who're the new recruits?" Logan asked as he closed the door behind him.

He paused as he saw Roxy.

"Wait, I remember you. You're the kid that Hank and I picked up from outside the gate."

"Yeah, my name's Roxy." Roxy replied, turning a little red as Vale and Star turned their grins on her," CUT THAT OUT!!!" she snarled at them.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…who're your friends?"

"Star and Vale." Roxy pointed first to raven-haired, pale skinned Star and redhead, green-eyed Vale.

Vale smiled coyly and Star ducked her head shyly.

"Do ya have codenames yet?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I don't.' Roxy shrugged.

"Um, Hecate." Star said weakly.

"I'm Kapow." Vale smirked back, her hazel eyes challenging.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Kapow?"

"She has power over sound…and she can run at the speed of light."

Hecate chuckled.

Vale rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, don't wear it out."

"Why does Magneto want you gals?" Logan asked, trying to keep mischief from his eyes.

He failed miserably, and Charles sent him a glare.

"We don't really know WHAT he wants us to do. All we know is that we're useful to him." Vale replied.

"Hecate, show them."

Roxy said it quietly, but everyone heard the terse authority in her voice.

Hecate squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. _PLEASE."_

Hecate opened her eyes and focused.

Immediately, they saw water, fire and earth swirl around her, not to mention the air was moving.

"I can create and control all four of these elements." Star explained as suddenly, the three visible elements disappeared.

Roxy then asked," may I?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Hecate nodded and held out her arm.

Roxy shapeshifted and unleashed her sharp claws.

She grabbed Hecate's arm and slashed.

There was nothing. No marks. Hecate didn't even blink.

"Her flesh won't be parted." Roxy pointed out," Nothing metal or organic can pierce through her skin. It doesn't even hurt, does it?"

"No." Hecate said with a faint smile.

The cat girl then turned to Vale, who shifted from on foot to another.

"I can control sound. I can make loud sonic booms, or music, just by controlling sound waves, twisting and bending and changing the pitch and tone. I can even control the pitch so that it will affect certain animals…like dogs, or cats, or even birds and insects." She grinned.

Charles then froze as a thought struck him.

"How great is your control of these powers?" he asked.

The two young women shrugged.

Vale responded," As far as I know, the farthest I've been able to call a dog was over a 10,000 mile radius… and according to pitch, I can call any animal I want."

Hecate responded timidly," I've contemplated helping conserve forests by using my powers over the elements to _move_ trees out of the way of construction and placing them in wildlife conservations and parks."

"And how would you do that?" Logan sneered slightly.

" I can pick up whole trees and move them, I can move or drain a lake, I can make the ground kitten-soft or rock solid, I can melt rock and metal…and I can cause storms and droughts." She responded, her dark eyes flashing a little.

"In essence, you could disrupt an economy or help it to flourish, and you could influence a species with your "dog whistle"…rather like Cerebro." Charles surmised in shock.

"Um, yeah, guess so." Vale shrugged.

Star looked down, tears filling her almond-shaped ebony eyes.

"I'm really sorry."

"Oh baby, don't apologize for having an awesome power! Like, um, what was the web-head's motto? _With great power comes great responsibility."_ Roxy quoted with a grin.

"She's right," Jean nodded.

Charles sighed.

"Jean, Storm, please register them and help them move in."

"Right away. Come on, girls." Jean grinned.

Roxy, Star and Vale followed them.

Wolverine couldn't help but admire Vale's rather tall, lean frame. She had the grace of a willow, and those lips…those gorgeous green eyes …

"Don't get any ideas, Logan." Charles warned," She's only 19."

Logan nearly spit out his cigar.

"She acts like 25."

"Nary a difference." Charles chuckled as he turned his wheel chair to go back to his office.

* * *

hee-hee, Vale is based off one of my friends, yeah, she DOES act like she's waaaay older then her years! but she's really cool and funny too!

Review! you won't be sorry!!!


	7. Talents and Tempers

(sigh) I swear, it'll get better...just...bear with me!

I don't own X-Men...just borrowing them!

Chapter 6

Talents and Tempers

Hank stepped out of his doctor's office and felt something collide heavily into his side.

He looked down as Roxy rebounded to the floor.

"Oh my stars and garters! I'm so sorry! Are you injured?"

He quickly gave her a hand and she smiled weakly as she took it and was secretly delighted when he easily hauled her back up to her feet, she blushed as she apologized.

"I'm very sorry, Dr. McCoy, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"My dear, you did nothing to injure me…it's you I'm worried about. You did take a tumble after all." he looked at her in concern as she quickly adjusted her jacket.

"I'm fine, just some sore pride is all." she shrugged, blushing.

"How are your two friends?" Hank asked her, recalling how the dark haired girl had limped in.

"They're safe, and Jean tended to Star's injury. It was just a bad sprain."

"I'm glad they're safe." Hank told her sincerely.

Something was nagging him, at the back of his head, but he ignored it as he asked," Do you know why they were being hunted?"

"I don't know the details, but the destruction of the human race sums it up." Roxy said wryly.

"That's the truth." Hank said solemnly as he remembered one of their most dangerous encounters with the Brotherhood.

Poor Rogue was marked from it. Her strip of white hair was not for fashion, it had marked how much stress she had been subjected to during her coerced attempt to mutate the world leaders.

Roxy then asked," So, how long have you lived here?"

"I've been here for a couple of months. A doctor was needed, and as many doctors are not pro-mutant, I met some important qualifications." Hank told her.

She nodded, smiling softly," Well, I'm glad… oh dear, I'm keeping you from your work. C'ya later, Dr. McCoy!" she said quickly as she suddenly raced away.

Hank watched her leave, the nagging suddenly growing louder.

"You like her, don't you?"

Hank turned as Emma Frost walked down the hall towards him, smirking.

"Yes, she is a very kind young woman." Hank responded casually.

"Hmmf, don't play innocent, Mr. McCoy, I know your feelings extend that of mere friendship. I'm just surprised you've fallen for such a ratty looking thing." Emma sneered.

Hank growled softly, "The only thing that's "ratty" is your snide, unkind attitude, Emma!"

And the good doctor stormed away before the beast inside could get the better of his temper.

Emma merely smirked as she yawned," Hank, you're either too soft or too desperate."

***

As Vale, Star and Roxy settled into their room, a young, brown-haired girl suddenly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Roxy called cheerfully.

"Hey! I'm Kitty Pryde!" She giggled.

"I'm Roxy Morena."

"Vale Luz."

"Star Williams."

Kitty asked excitedly" did you really get kidnapped by the Brotherhood, Roxy?!"

"Erm, yes." Roxy nodded awkwardly as Vale and Star turned to her.

"You never did tell us what happened." Vale accused.

Roxy sighed.

"Okay, here's the story. I'm not repeating it again."

***

"Whoa!!!!" Kitty breathed when it was finished. She noted the strange blush on Roxy's face and asked," Do you have a crush on Logan?"

"Ew." Replied Roxy with a vengeance, to which Kitty started laughing.

"Naw, she's in love with Beast." Vale replied carelessly.

Kitty's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out in disbelief.

Roxy glared at Vale.

"Girl you need a serious _butt_-whooping." Roxy growled as she morphed into her cat-form, extending her claws threateningly.

"Seriously? You have a crush on Dr. McCoy?!" Kitty squealed.

Roxy sighed as she wilted a little.

"It doesn't leave these walls, understand, Kitty? If you squeal, you'll find out just how sharp MY claws are! And that's a promise." She growled, holding her sharp claws up in front of her face.

"Understood…" Kitty stood up and left.

The next thing Roxy knew, the whole school knew.

Roxy tuned her glare on Vale, who shrugged," it was bound to get out sooner or later."

***

Toad sheepishly muttered," Well, if she had been really convulsing, what should I have done?"

Mystique turned from him in disgust," If she really was convulsing, then let her! She wasn't cracking anyway!!"

Magneto was very quiet as he studied the picture of Roxy.

Meanwhile, Sabertooth returned, growling low in his throat.

Magneto turned to him.

"I found their hiding place…but the X-Men got to them before I did." The big man growled angrily.

Magneto smiled grimly, and began to chuckle softly.

"Well…well…We'll see about that."

He looked at the picture of Roxy Morena and then flipped it, reading something written on the back…

***

"Karaoke Night?! Are you absolutely insane?!"

Vale fairly shrieked as Star told her about Friday night's event. The three girls were sitting in their room, taking a breather from the day's school.

"No…the teachers set it up. I think they're trying to get to us." Star giggled.

Vale cast a look at Roxy, who was dreamily sketching a picture of Dr. McCoy.

"Duuuuuude, you have sooooo got it bad!!!" Star giggled as she snatched the paper and studied it.

Roxy shrieked," Hand it back!!" as she tried to rip it out of Star's hands, but Star passed it to Vale, who smirked," If you want it back in one piece, you have to sing three songs that me and Star pick out, tonight in front of everyone!"

"Dargh!!! I hate you! I hate you both!" Roxy screamed as she smacked a hand to her face.

"Well, deary?" Vale smirked.

"Ergh! Fine! Just, just hand it over!"

"Umm…No, you have to sing first!" Star hooted.

Vale nodded enthusiastically.

Roxy groaned, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Okay…okay then." she growled, pushing her tears back.

"Whoo-hoo!!!" Star and Vale slapped palms.

Roxy glared as she growled," Which songs? They have to be songs I know!"

"Okay…you have to sing 'Lemonade'!" Vale laughed.

"Oh NOOOOO!!!" Roxy wailed, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh yes." Star said smugly," And 'I won't say (I'm in love)."

"DAMN IT!" Roxy snarled," Just slit my damn wrists already!!"

"And the last one is Sister Moon." Vale finished smugly.

Roxy growled as she looked longingly at her picture.

It was a good one too… Hank's face was gentle and concerned, his stance casual. She took the image from when she had crashed into him, after he had helped her up.

"Fine!" she snapped," I'll sing, and you'd better give it!"

Vale and Star laughed as Roxy stormed out of the room.

She bowled down the stairs, morphing into her cat form as she rushed outside and snarled, racing faster, she jumped onto a tree and climbed it.

It was a tall oak tree, strong and sturdy, and she didn't stop climbing until the branches were too thin to hold her weight.

Then, she moodily sat, staring up into the sky.

"Damn it," she growled," The absolute WORST part about this is that I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM!!!"

Tears started trickling down her face then, and she sobbed, unable to keep herself from crying.

Hormones.

Can't live with 'em.

Her tears fell thick and fast, leaving wet trails in her fur.

Her tail swished moodily, and as she looked down, she noticed Bobby and Rogue, who didn't notice her.

They seemed to be having a discussion about Halo 3.

"Naw, it weren't so great." Rogue drawled.

"Huh, you're just saying that because you're a girl! It was awesome!" Bobby argued," the best!"

"Storyline was awful."

"Who cares about storylines?!" Bobby snapped.

Roxy chuckled softly as she began her descent.

Suddenly, the branch she stepped on snapped under her weight.

She nearly fell, but gripping onto the branch she had been touching for balance.

"Look OUT!!!" Roxy shrieked.

Bobby saw the branch falling and he and Rogue both dove out of the way as the branch crashed to the ground.

Roxy leapt out of the tree and asked in alarm," Are you two okay? Geez, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that the branch was dead!"

Rogue looked at her in surprise.

"Yer the new kid!"

Roxy blushed.

"My name's Roxy, but yeah…. Listen, I'm so sorry about the branch…" she flushed.

Bobby looked at the branch.

"We didn't get hurt, so it's alright. It was just an accident."

Roxy shifted uncomfortably as she shape shifted.

"Um, what were you doing up there?"

"Sulking. My two friends are blackmailing me to sing tonight." Roxy growled.

Rogue cocked her head.

"One song?"

"Three love songs…well, actually, two of them are love songs, and the third song is my favorite song, but it's a personal one! Also…I don't have much of a singing voice."

"We'll be rootin' for ya." Rogue told her solemnly.

"Thanks." Roxy muttered as they walked away.

***

Ororo chuckled as Logan grunted," Who's idea was this anyways?"

"Jean's." The white haired mutant replied with a satisfied giggle as Starla, a mutant with amazing voice powers, finished up.

"Starla's not bad." Logan grudgingly admitted as she walked off the "stage".

"She'll make a fine performer, one of these days." Hank predicted as he joined them unexpectedly.

Storm asked," Finished with the physical reports?"

"Yes, finally." Hank sighed, relieved to be able to take a break.

"Roxy Morena!" Jean called, reading off a list.

Roxy smiled awkwardly as she took the stage. She was blushing furiously as she took the mike.

"Poor Roxy…she's going to be sore on the ears after Starla." Ororo murmured sympathetically.

Roxy seemed to be extremely nervous, her eyes cast down. Finally, she looked up and said, "If I sound really bad, please stop me…I don't wan to cause anyone needless pain," she chuckled nervously as she closed her eyes and began slowly.

"_So go ahead and ask her…."_ Roxy began, a little shakily, but following through in a sincere, happy tone,_" For happy-ever-after…_

_Cause nobody knows what's coming…so why not take a chance on loving?"_

Her gaze was now almost lazy as she smiled and challenged," _Come on, poor the glass and tempt me, either half full or half empty, yeah,_

_Cause if it all comes down to flavor, the glass is tilting in my favor!_

She threw back her head and swayed," _Life gave me lemonade and I can't imagine why! Born on a sunny day beneath a tangerine sky! Live life without pretending!"_

She shrugged her shoulders and confessed,"_ I'm a sucker for happy endings! Thanks for the lemonade! Thanks for the lemonade!"_

She paused and soothingly assured," _Now take your time to answer me, for the beauty of romancing, is to calm your trembling hand with mine, while beggin' love to fill your eyes…"_

The brown-haired girl paused and sighed,"_ I can hardly breathe while waiting, to find out what your heart is saying, yeah, and as we're swirling in this flavor, the world is titling in my favor!"_

She spun and sang," _Life gave me lemonade and I can't imagine why! Born on a sunny day beneath a tangerine sky! Live life without pretending!"_

I'm a sucker for happy endings! Thanks for the lemonade! Thanks for the lemonade!"

She happily exalted," _I've got it made, I rest in the shade, and hold my love while God above, stirs with a spoon, we share the moon, smile at the bees, more sugar please! He really loves us after all, we're gonna need another straw!!! Gonna need another straaa-aaaw"_

She finished," _Cause life gave me lemonade and I can't imagine why, born on a sunny day beneath a tangerine sky! Live life without pretending!"_

Laughing aloud, she shrugged helplessly and admitted_," I'm a sucker for happy endings! Thanks for the lemonade! Thanks for the lemonade! Thanks for the lemonade! Thanks for the lemonaaade!"_

***

Hank smiled softly.

It was a nice song, sweet, hopeful, and just plain happy.

Roxy's voice was rich in tone, and pleasantly husky.

He added to the applause that followed.

Logan smirked softly," Huh, kid's not too bad…easy on the ears at least."

Storm nodded in agreement," Yes… it sounds she's practiced before."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar _bamf!_ and Storm exclaimed, "Kurt! You're back!"

The blue, fuzzy mutant nodded, grinning," Yes, I returned early."

"Did something go worng?" Storm asked, slightly worried.

"No! I had a good time…I just felt I was needed back here." Kurt explained, suddenly noticing the new students.

Logan chuckled," Welcome back, fuzz-head"

Kurt asked," Who are the new faces?"

Storm replied," The one singing is Roxy Morena. The red head is Vale Luz and the one standing next to her is Star Williams."

Kurt asked," What are their powers?"

"Roxy can turn into a cat-girl, Vale can control sound and can run at the speed of light, while Star has control over earth elements and has an indestructible hide."

Kurt looked at the new students…and suddenly paused as he looked at Star. Really looked at her.

Her pale skin was like moonlight…her dark, raven hair had bluish highlights and her dark eyes glimmered like stars.

He swallowed as he asked," Are they in high school?"

"No, they're college students…all of them are 19, 20 this year." Storm replied. She became quiet as Roxy began her next song.

***

To Roxy's surprise, she was greeted by applause.

She smiled shyly.

She knew she was off-key sometimes, but she had inherited her mother's voice…and to her, her mother's voice was the loveliest voice on earth.

Then, she grinned as she said," This next song is for every girl who is in denial about her crush."

She paused and then declared,_" No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no!_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that…NO man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, DONE THAT!"_

She argued with herself," _Who you think you're kiddin?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey, we can see right through you,_

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking uh-huh-of!"_

"_No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh-oh…"_

"_It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love!_

She tilted her head and mourned,

"_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out, my head is screamin' get a grip, girl! _

_Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!_

"_You keep on denying, who you are and how you feelin,_

_Baby, we're not buyin, Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!_

_Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it ba-ha-ahd!"_

"_No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

"_Give up, give in! Check the grin, you're in love, you're in love, you're in love_

_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!_

"_You're way off-base! I won't say it!_

_GET OFF MY CASE! I won't say I'm in lo-oh-oh-uuuhh-uhv! _

_I won't say it, no way! I won't say it, no-oh, _

"_No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

"_Give up, give in! Shake the grin, you're in love, you're in love, you're in love_

_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!_

"_You're way off-base! I won't say it!_

_Get off my case, I won't say it…_

_It's okay, you're in love!_

_I won't say I'm in…_" she paused and closed her eyes, drawing out the word,"_Loooooooove…. Ah!"_

She sighed dramatically, and again, was greeted by applause and even whistles.

She blushed at the whistles.

"This next song is for vampires and werewolves." She grinned, chuckling a little.

She faced her crowd and softly hummed before declaring,"_ Sister moon…will be my guide…in your blue, blue shadows…I would hide…"_

Eyes half-lidded, she swayed,"_ All good people, they sleep tonight…I'm all by myself, in your silver light, I would gaze at your face, the WHOLE night though,_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you, I'd go out of my mind, but for you…"_

She continued, the song slow and almost seductive as she mused," _Lying in, a mother's arms, the primal root, of a woman's charms…I'm a stranger to the sun, my eyes are too weak…how cold is a heart, when it's warmth that he'd seek? Watch every night, you don't care what I do, I'd go out of my mind, but for you, I'd go out of my mind, but for you…"_

She paused and then smiled as she sang,"_ My mistress' eyes, are NOTHING like the sun, my hunger for her, _

_explains everything I've done, to howl at the moon, the whole night through, and they really don't care if I do, I'd go out of my mind, but for you, I'd go out of my mind, but for you…"_

She sang, earnestly and mournfully," _I'd go out of my mind, but for yooooooouuuu… Sister moon…"_

As she finished, she looked out at her audience, who were applauding, and she grinned," okay, someone else's turn to humiliate themselves!"

As a few chuckled, she got down from the stage and growled at Vale and Star," You two owe me…BIG TIME!"

"Your picture is in the room, under my bed." Vale smirked.

***

Hank smiled as Roxy began the first song.

Happy-ever-after…it sounded so innocent, and yet, it filled him with sudden longing. Her voice was not ethereal, but rather, had an earthy charm.

Husky and low, her voice had filled the room, innocent and playful.

The second song was rather comical, but he sensed a frustration in her tone as well, as she sang a duet with herself, one side arguing, the other side convincing.

And the third song…something primitive had stirred in him. A kinship with her words ignited in his heart.

He knew what she sang of…lunacy.

Hank had often suspected that lunacy was in his blood. When the bright, silver disk in the sky was at it's peak, then was the night he couldn't go to sleep. He'd lie awake for hours, his blood racing, as his room shone with the silver light.

In fact…there seemed something different about Roxy, as she sang this last song, her innocent eyes full of wicked enchantment, her full lips pursed as she swayed to the song…

Hank felt like smacking himself on the head as he remembered the age difference between him and the young cat-girl who looked out with innocent blue eyes.

He sighed as he told Ororo, "I just remembered some paperwork I have to attend to."

Ororo teased," You're always working, Hank!"

"I believe the correct sarcastic response would be,' So sue me'." Hank dryly commented as he left.

***

Roxy sighed as she sat on her bed, looking at her picture.

She had finished filling in the picture, twenty minutes later and smiled as she finished the shadowing.

Longing, full and ripe, filled her heart as she sighed desperately," Damn me…me and my stupid heart… how can a crush last THIS long?! Is this a crush?" she demanded of herself softly.

" My feelings have never changed, for three years… even when he was with Trish Trilby. I still love him…and I don't even know him. Why do I feel the way I feel?… Ah, it's hopeless…utterly hopeless." She scolded herself.

***

"So, Vale, are you going to sing?" Star smirked as she caught Vale checking Logan out.

"Hmm? Yeah." Vale murmured, not really listening.

"Really? What song are you going to sing?"

Vale looked up in surprise as Jean called out," Next is Vale Luz!"

Vale blanched.

"I didn't sign up!"

Star pushed her forward," Obviously, you did! Go on, knock 'em dead!"

Vale took the stage, and decided to put her best face on it. She smiled dazzlingly, and used her powers. Music began to play, and her voice was honey-sweet as she began, sighing," _In my head, I have dreams, I have visions of many things, questions longings in my mind,"_

She bowed her head, nearly whispering," _Pictures fill my head  
I feel so trapped instead but  
Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
'cause you are here"_

She looked right at Logan, and she knew he was looking right back as her, as she sang out, "_It doesn't mean anything  
Without you here with me  
And I can try to justify  
But I still need you here with me_

Smiling, she placed a hand on her chest as she earnestly declared," _In my heart i had hope  
Built on dreams I'll never know  
Answers to love left behind_

_Visions filled my head_

_I felt so trapped instead but  
Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
'cause you were near_

_It doesn't mean anything  
Without you here with me  
And I can try to justify  
But I still need you here with me_

She threw back her head as she cried out," _I can't_ do_ anything without you  
You give me strength to do anything  
I can't _be_ everything i try to  
You saved me from the everything  
I couldn't be_

_It doesn't mean anything  
Without you here with me  
'cause after all is said and done  
I still need you here with me_

_Need you here with me  
I need you here with me_

Quite a few jaws were on the floor as Vale shrugged," My mutant power is control over sound, duh!"

Star giggled and turned red as Jean Grey then called out," Star Williams!"

Vale wrinkled her nose and grinned," Your turn to be humiliated, Star!"

Star swallowed nervously as she took the stage.

Vale decided to help her shy friend and began the music to a song they had danced to on Dance revolution. It was Star's favorite, and she could sing and dance to it at the same time in an extraordinary manner.

Star felt Vale's powers rustle around her as sound waves were manipulated and nodded softly as she tried to block everything else out and smiled a little as she began the dance that went with the song…

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

Her voice rivaled Starla's it was so soft and silvery, as she continued, eyes closed, earnest as she sang,"_  
I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
_

Her voice was full of longing and hope as she sang,

_  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
_

She looked left and right as she pretended to seek someone out, her eyes sparkling as she continued,

_  
I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai?"

Applause met her ears and she sighed in relief as she nearly stumbled off the stage, her fair skin bright red.

Vale glared slightly at Jean as the two left the room.

The red haired girl murmured," Honestly? I think Jean found out about our little prank on Roxy, and decided we needed comeuppance."

Star grinned softly," I think we deserved it, I was sooo terrified!"

The two friends decided to apologize to Roxy.

***

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Storm looked at him in surpruse.

"She's quite talented." He tried to explain, but his chest was tight with something he couldn't describe.

Storm smiled gently," I like her. She's very sweet, kind-hearted."

Kurt demanded details, and Storm told him about how the three girls had come to Xavier's school for the gifted.

***

Vale tried again," Roxy, really, we're sorry, can you forgive us?"

Star knelt theatrically on one knee," PLEASE!"

Roxy sighed," You two are my best friends…I guess I can forgive you."

Vale grinned," No matter what…we'll make fools out of ourselves just to call attention!"

Star groaned," Heaven forbid!"

* * *

Like i said, it will get better...um...i think?

REVIEW!


	8. Truth

thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 7

Over-reaching

The policeman waited until the door opened. A woman opened the door, hazel eyes wary.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Morena. I'd like to come in and ask you a few questions." The police officer smiled politely.

"Very well. Come in." she opened the door.

He stepped in, and looked around.

Four young boys were sitting at the table, doing some sort of math homework.

A small girl was busy coloring a picture.

"My children are still in school." Mrs. Morena chuckled softly.

"I see. All your children are here?"

"No…my oldest is in college. The last I heard from her, she told me she was doing fine." Mrs. Morena shrugged.

"When was that, exactly?" he asked softly.

She looked up sharply.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking about my daughter?"

"Well…I'm afraid…your daughter's missing."

***

"Heads up!"

Roxy turned in mid air and caught the football, grinned evilly as she landed, eyeing the hulking teen boy who stood, waiting for her to throw it back.

"I dunno, Greg…you should watch where you're throwing things," she drawled, tossing the ball as she watched him warily.

"Ah, please! Give it back!" Greg tried to snatch it from her, but she laughed as she kept it out of his reach, her eyes dancing.

"Now, now, that's no way to act!" she giggled.

"Please?" he growled, resenting her.

"Hmm…okay! Here." She tossed it carelessly to him and continued on her way.

Vale's eyes narrowed as she watched this.

Roxy was acting strange. She never picked on boys, unless they were her brothers, and she NEVER acted so nonchalant.

Vale caught up with her," Roxy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you're not…acting like yourself."

"Hmmf. Maybe it has something to do with last Friday." She glared.

"Hey! It was the perfect opportunity to pick on you!" Vale defended.

"Hmmf. Well, after making such an IDIOT out of myself, I guess I just don't care."

Roxy shrugged, her eyes narrowed.

Vale sighed and growled," Stop being such a brat!"

Roxy sighed and muttered something under her breath.

Suddenly, she sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"I smell cookies!!"

She bolted.

Vale and Star looked after her dumbly.

"She's not herself."

"Maybe we SHOULDN'T have made her sing."

"I dunno…I think she's going loony for Beast."

***

Roxy paused as a familiar scent entered her nose.

Her nostrils flared as she raced towards the stairs…ramming into what felt like a brick-wall.

She looked up…and turned red.

"Dr. McCoy!"

She stood up quickly and apologized," I'm so sorry…I…uhm, I think my mom is here…" she blurted.

He looked fairly surprised, and asked," How do you know?"

"I smell her." She said in a small voice.

At this moment, there was indeed, a knock on the door.

Ororo went to answer it.

She opened the door, to a woman and a police officer.

"Hi, may I help you?" Ororo said politely.

Suddenly, Roxy shrunk back, afraid of what her mother would say, or how she would react.

Hank noticed and sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly," It's your decision…but it may be best if you tell her now, rather then later…if she's anything like you, she'll understand."

Roxy smiled weakly and looked down at the doorway.

Her mother saw her.

"ROXY!"

Roxy walked to her, slowly, her eyes half-afraid, half-wary.

"Hi mom."

"Honey, I need you to come with us."

Roxy's eyes suddenly shot to the police officer, who was smirking a little too much for Roxy's comfort.

"Mom, I… I need you to come with me first…alone. There's something…something I need you to know." She said, glaring at the policeman.

Roxy's mom looked at the officer and then back at her daughter.

"Okay, Honey." She replied, not understanding the scared look on her daughter's face.

Roxy asked the police officer," Will you wait here?"

"Of course." The man answered smoothly.

Roxy then took her mother by the hand and asked Ororo," Where can I talk to my mother?"

Ororo took them to the school office.

Roxy softly added," Please, wait outside the door."

Ororo nodded and closed the door behind her.

Roxy turned to her mother.

"Mom, how do you feel about mutants?"

Her mother shifted.

"Oh Honey, I don't know. Some of them seem good, while others…like that Brotherhood." She said bitterly.

Roxy choked.

"Mom, what about the X-Men?"

"I believe they truly are heroes. I've watched the news…and I've seen that they risk their lives to help people, and I admire that."

"Mom…_I'm_ a mutant."

Melanie's eyes widened, as Roxy showed her, morphing into her cat-humanoid form.

Melanie put her hand to her mouth.

"Mom, please, don't scream…."

"Oh honey… How long have you known?"

"For three years." Roxy responded, carefully reading her mother's expression, which showed surprise, but no anger or hatred.

A sly look came to her mother's face.

"Now I understand…"

"What?"

"Your crush on Beast."

Roxy's eyes widened to massive proportions and her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she gasped,

"Mom!"

Melanie chuckled softly.

"You hid it very well, though…but I could tell, my little one."

"Mo-om!!!" Roxy whined.

"Honey, I love you, and I hope you use your gifts for the good of mankind…and mutant kind as well." Melanie took the cat-girl into her arms and murmured," You're still my little girl."

Roxy swallowed. This was far more then she could have hoped for…

"Mom… listen, this school is a haven for mutants…let me stay here. I'm fine, and it's a good place."

"Okay, Honey…that police officer told me that you'd gone missing from the school, and…he told me that you'd been kidnapped by mutants. I was so scared…"

"Mom…listen, mom, I WAS kidnapped by mutants…the Brotherhood kidnapped me. Vale and Star are mutants too, and they are really powerful…more powerful then I am. The Brotherhood tried to get me to tell them where Star and Vale were, but…well, I managed to escape…and the X-Men took me in. That police officer you're with…I don't trust him. Please, don't go with him!" Roxy begged softly as she looked at her mother pleadingly.

Melanie looked into her daughter's eyes. All she saw was the sweet, innocent blue that belonged in her daughter's eyes.

"Okay, Roxy. I'll stay here. Will you introduce me?"

"Of course ma!" Roxy giggled in relief.

Roxy opened the door and smiled as Ororo asked," Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Munroe!" Roxy grinned," I'd like you to meet my mother, Melanie Morena. Mom, this is Ororo Munroe. She's one of the head teachers…and she's part of the X-Men!"

Melanie held out her hand, which Ororo took and the older woman said softly," I just wanted to make sure my daughter was safe."

Ororo nodded," I understand. And it's our fault for not contacting you sooner, to let you know."

Melanie looked at her daughter with a small smile.

"I guess I'd better tell Officer Miguel that his services are no longer needed."

***

The police officer waited by the doorway, looking around the school.

Hank had been watching him discreetly, and he could swear, there was something familiar about the scent of the man…

As Roxy, Ororo and Mrs. Morena came back, the officer stood at attention.

"I think there must have been a misunderstanding, Officer Miguel. My daughter informed me that the Brotherhood kidnapped her, and the X-Men helped her." Melanie told him calmly.

"Does she know where the Brotherhood held her captive?" The officer asked calmly.

Roxy quickly shook her head.

"No… I, um, I was just in such a hurry to leave…I paid no attention to where I'd been taken." Roxy told him solemnly.

The officer narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't very…wise."

"Hey man! My life was at stake! All I wanted was to get out and fast!" she shrugged.

The officer glared a few more minutes and Mrs. Morena stiffened.

"Thank you for your assistance, officer." She said sharply.

He nodded curtly and left. As the door closed, Roxy suddenly stiffened.

"Holy SHIT!" she gasped.

"Roxy!" Mrs. Morena scolded.

"That was Mystique!" Roxy hissed, racing out the door, anger in the blue eyes.

Hank took off after her, but she was already catching up to the police officer, who turned, just as she leapt, morphing, she caterwauled as she scratched the man in the face.

Staggering back with pain, the man cried out…but his voice was now the voice of Mystique.

The blue mutant morphed and growled," You'll pay for that, bitch!"

She grabbed the younger mutant around the throat, but Roxy only kicked her with her clawed feet, creating several more gashed in the blue mutant's body.

Mystique dropped her and then tried to kick her, but Roxy allowed her super-human reflexes to take over as a feral instinct kicked in.

She snarled as she leapt onto Mystique, ignoring the pain as Mystique socked her in the sternum, she screamed in added anger as she snarled," You threatened my life, my friends, and now my mom?! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, MONSTRESS!"

She managed to pin Mystique down, and suddenly, a dart zipped past her ear into Mystique's arm.

The blue skinned mutant stopped struggling and went limp. Slowly, Roxy got off the assassin.

Hank stood behind her, a tranquilizer gun in hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked towards her.

She smiled, kicking Mystique's leg.

"I'm great! Never better…yowch." She looked at a small cut on her arm and added," I'm gonna be sore in the morning, but believe me when I say she had it COMIN'!"

"I believe you." Hank chuckled as he picked up the limp mutant and began to bring her in the mansion.

***

Ororo and Professor X looked at the unconscious Mystique.

"What do we do with her?" Hank asked softly," We can't just let her go."

"We'll decide that after I find out what Magneto plans to do with Vale and Star."

Hank nodded slowly.

Beast was growling at Mystique savagely in his mind, and Hank could barely suppress a growl of his own as he glared at Mystique, his normally warm golden eyes turning cold as he silently recalled the cold, shivering form of Roxy, stretched out on the cold pavement, reaching towards the gates to the mansion.

"Take it easy Hank. We will deal with her." Professor X told him calmly.

Hank nodded before quickly leaving the room, before the Beast inside him had a chance to take over his body.

***

"How did you know it was Mystique?" Ororo asked softly as Roxy rejoined them, after cleaning her small wounds.

Roxy wrinkled her nose.

"She tried to disguise her smell with cologne…but I could still tell."

Ororo looked at her in surprise.

"You could tell that was Mystique by her scent?"

"Roxy's senses are heightened, even in her more human form." Hank informed them as he came out of the room where Mystique was being held.

Melanie sighed wearily.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's Mystique?"

"She's part of the Brotherhood…one of the main leaders." Hank added with a growl.

Melanie blanched.

"I…I didn't lead her here… Did I?"

"No, they know where we live already but they don't dare attack us here." Ororo told them, "The Mansion is very well protected, and besides, the X-Men live here."

Hank growled softly," She may have come here either to take you and Roxy hostage, or to find out whether or not Roxy remembered where she had been held captive."

"I actually do remember," Roxy said quietly," But I didn't trust the 'police officer'."

"Good job. I believe you're catching on to the idea of being hunted." Hank chuckled.

Roxy blushed.

Melanie looked up at the blue giant and smiled," She knows how to handle herself in a situation, Dr. McCoy."

"You are correct, madam. She escaped on her own, and she did not betray her friends to the Brotherhood." Hank said softly, a little surprised that Melanie seemed to have no problem with his appearance.

Roxy was now blushing even more vividly as she stuttered," Erm, well, I couldn't… I mean, what kind of ratfink would you have to be to betray your own friends? Or family? I couldn't." she growled softly.

Melanie looked at her daughter in sorrow.

"What did they do to you? Did they…torture you?" she asked in a low tone.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's over. The worst thing that happened was a lack of food. That's all." Roxy smiled, chuckling," And you know I'm tough in that regard."

"Yes…How much will it be to keep her here?" Melanie asked.

"We're letting them stay for free." Ororo told her," We can't risk having the Brotherhood catch them. So, they're being given sanction… besides, Vale and Star are gaining more control over their powers by the day, so they'll be valuable assets to our team."

Melanie looked at Roxy.

"Listen, Roxy, I know that you being a mutant is going to put you in danger, no matter what you do. But I want you to be cautious anyways…use your good sense, Rox, and no matter what…remember everything I've taught you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom, I love you." Roxy hugged her mother tightly, burying her face into her hair, "Thank you, mom, for understanding."

Melanie smiled softly," You gotta be you, kid…that's something I didn't understand when you were growing up, Roxy."

Roxy blushed as Melanie added," And don't let any boys pull any moves on you, you hear me?"

"Mo-om!" Roxy squeaked, blushing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!…well, sorta," Melanie chuckled, tugging a lock of her daughter's hair," I guess I'll call a taxi. Your grandmother's at home with the kids. She'll be expecting me back."

"Okay, mom." Roxy giggled.

***

Mystique slowly came to, as the sedative wore off. She stood up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a holding cage.

It seemed designed to hold her, as she tested the energy bars blocking her escape.

No luck.

Mystique glared angrily as Charles Xavier and Logan came in.

"So, you're imprisoning your own kind now, Xavier?" the blue-skinned mutant growled.

Logan glared at her as he snarled," At least we ain't torturing you like you did to Roxy! That girl hadn't done anything except protect her friends!"

Charles interrupted," Mystique, what does Magnus intend to do with Vale and Star?"

Mystique smirked," Wouldn't you like to know? You'll be pleased to know that he's not out to destroy mankind this time. All he wants to do is create a home for mutants, a safe haven, for mutants."

Logan snorted," That's bull, mystique, and you KNOW it! If he's so damned concerned about mutants' well-being, why didn't he just ASK for Vale and Star's help instead of trying to kidnap them?!"

Mystique responded curtly," They wouldn't listen!"

Xavier tapped into Mystique's guarded mind and felt that she WAS telling the truth…if not the whole truth.

He shook his head," Until you tell us everything about what Magnus is planning, I'm afraid we can't let you go."

Mystique sneered as they walked out of the room," You're just as bad as us if you keep me here, Xavier!"

* * *

Uh-Oh... can you smell trouble?

review!


	9. Cause

next chappie!

hurray!

Chapter 9

Cause

Hank couldn't get Roxy's sweet face and kind smile out his head, and he growled in frustration at the unfinished paperwork on his desk.

"Oh my stars and garters, will it never end?!" Hank groaned as he silently banged his head on his desk.

"Dr. McCoy? Are you okay?"

Hank's head shot up.

Roxy stood at the doorway, looking timid and uncertain.

He was very thankful that she couldn't see him blush.

"Er, yes, just, um, under a little stress." Hank cleared his throat," How may I serve?"

Roxy blushed.

"I wanted to thank you…for encouraging me to 'fess up to my mom…Whether or not she accepted me, I still needed to be honest with her, and I'm not sure…well, your encouragement meant a lot to me. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hank smiled kindly," Being a mutant isn't easy."

She giggled.

"No…it's not! I think being a homo sapien is hard enough!"

Hank nodded slowly.

Roxy added," Have, erm, you heard anything more on the Brotherhood?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Whatever Magneto is planning, it's not very apparent." Hank grumbled.

Roxy sighed," wish there was something more I could do…Maybe I should have tried to stay longer, to find out what they were planning-"

"Don't beat yourself up, Roxy. You escaped with your life, and you did not reveal your friend's location. That was good enough." Hank said firmly.

Roxy grumbled.

"Yeah…Oh sea-foam and moonshine, what happens when they find out where Kapow and Hecate are lodging? Won't they try to kidnap them? Sea-foam, what then?"

"If that happens, we'll remind them why they don't attack Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Hank chuckled.

Roxy relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Right… So, did you recognize the last song?" she chuckled.

He cocked his head.

"On Friday night? No, I didn't."

"It's called Sister Moon, by Sting. Have you listened to his music?"

"I've heard some of his songs on the radio."

"Try listening to his music, sometime. They're very interesting, poetic really. I like his kind of rock better then the Heavy-Metal junk that's being played today. I'd pick Sting over Flyleaf any day."

"I've not heard of Flyleaf."

"Seafoam and Moonshine, don't listen to them." She groaned," I don't even like the songs, much less the music. But Vale and Star are all over it, and so are most of the students here…I like Skillet." She added as an afterthought," They play heavy metal, but I like the lyrics…I can…relate, I suppose." She shrugged.

"I've noticed you use very unusual exclamations. Sea-foam and Moonshine? Where did that originate from, if you don't mind my inquiring," Hank asked, smiling slightly.

She blushed," I, um, I'd rather not swear…and uh, well, I like writing fantasy fiction, and well, one of my characters is a mermaid-dragon hybrid. She uses that as her exclamation. I kinda liked it, it's certainly unusual, so I use it too. You say "Oh my stars and Garters." She chuckled," It sounds really funny…where did that come from?"

"I was not allowed to swear growing up…and I had to say SOMETHING." Hank chuckled.

She wrinkled her nose thoughtfully.

"Well, I like it. My mom says if you can't say something nice, then shut up." she giggled, "She tells it in a nicer way to younger children, but to smart aleck teenagers, particularly boys and even young men, she uses harsher language."

"You mother…she was very kind. I'm surprised you were afraid to tell her of your mutation." Hank mused.

She blushed," My mom wasn't always that nice…she had a rough young adult life…in fact, I'm one of her "mistakes". She had me when she was eighteen, and uh, well, she didn't have a lot of patience for my eccentricities when I was growing up…She's regretted it now, and I guess…I guess it was some sort of psychological fear that made me not want to tell her. I was afraid of her…lashing out at me." Roxy looked down, blushing and tears prickled her eyes as a familiar and unwelcome pain tore at her insides.

Hank immediately felt abashed as he stammered," I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't apologize…I'm the one who should apologize." She sniffled, stifling her tears," I have a hard time controlling my emotions, especially this one. Please forgive me."

She softly looked down, ashamed.

Hank bit his lip.

"Roxy, if you don't mind my asking…when you transition into your mutant form, what does it feel like?"

"Almost like I've lost a burden. In this form, I feel limited, restricted, and weak…but in my feline form, I feel like I can do anything. Run as far as I want, as fast as I want, climb higher then I've ever dreamt, jumper farther and higher…" her eyes took on a dreamy look as she sighed," It's like being set free."

Hank was a little surprised at the look on her face. Her smile was dreamy and blissful, her eyes shining and full of energy.

But she lost the look as she chuckled," I've always loved cats…I grew up with them. And I even wondered what it would be like to become a cat. I know now." She laughed.

"How would you feel if…if you transitioned one day…and you couldn't change back?" Hank asked, a little nervously, as he wondered if he was in over his head.

She frowned as she thought about that.

"I wouldn't miss being human."

"Then why do you remain in your more human form so often?"

"Well…I dunno. I guess for one thing, it's habit. Secondly, I don't want to scare people, and third…forget the third. I'm afraid of scaring people," she admitted.

Hank smiled softly.

"I don't see why anyone would be scared of your mutant form."

"Not a lot of people like cats." She admitted," I knew several of my neighbors hated cats, always leaving poison out for them, and shooting them. I understand the whole fleas and ticks issue, but the poison made me mad," She growled softly," I'd find dead cats sometimes, lying frozen on the grass, or sidewalk, and I felt…I felt so angry…"

In that moment, Hank saw a feral look in her eyes; her expression and it sent a tingle down his spine. But before Hank could respond, the anger vanished and she shook her head.

"But enough of that. It still makes me mad, but I try not to think about it too much…otherwise, I'm a grouch for the rest of the day." She gave a lopsided grin.

"Yes, I can understand that."

"Mr. McCoy-"

"My dear, please just call me Hank, or Henry. I feel terribly old when I'm called by my surname." Hank chuckled.

She blushed," well, um, Hank, if you don't mind my asking… Why did you codename yourself Beast?"

The blue-furred giant paused thoughtfully and took his glasses off his nose.

"Do I not look like one?"

"Well, you are incredibly furry, but I've never seen a blue mammal before." she giggled," Is that it? Just because of your looks?"

"No…I drank a serum that not only changed my appearance into what you see today, but I also developed a more primal…feral nature."

She froze.

"You… you did?"

"Yes."

She mused softly.

"Hmm…And, how do you deal with that?"

"I try to suppress it as much as possible. Sometimes, it's not easy." Hank shifted uncomfortably.

She looked at him and smiled shyly," Can…can I call you Beast? I like that name better then Hank, if you don't mind my saying."

Hank thought about it.

"Only in private."

She giggled and added," I haven't decided on a codename yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Hank looked at her and gave it some serious thought.

"Beauty."

Beast prompted him to speak, and before he could stop, he spoke, "What about Beauty?"

Roxy started and flushed, looking down at her shoes.

"Me? I'm not a beauty…not even with my cat-form!"

"Is not beauty in the eye of the beholder?"

Inwardly, Hank was banging himself on the head.

"Hmm…" she was really blushing now as she asked softly," How can you tell me I'm beautiful when there's evidence that says otherwise? I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life. No boys approach me to talk to me unless I happen to steal the soccer ball from them, and I never get any valentine cards, invites to dance or even a simple video-game challenge! I'm just a wallflower, Beast."

Beast turned from her, chagrined.

"Umm…Let me give it some thought." He finally mumbled.

Roxy drew her brows together and sighed," I'm sorry about the outburst. It just…gets frustrating…and I'm sorry, I opened my big fat mouth-"

"With those perfect, beautiful lips…"

"-And just blurted out all I thought. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't be sorry, my dear…and if you ask me, Beauty is the perfect nickname for you." Hank said firmly as he looked down at his paperwork.

She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Beast... I guess. I'll see you later." She smiled shyly as she turned and left.

Hank paused as her scent lingered in the room.

"_Want."_

He went back to banging his head on his desk as Beast growled once again.

***

Jean nodded softly," I can't believe I'm agreeing with Emma…but Charles, we can't risk Mystique escaping and then us not knowing the full extent of Magneto's plans."

Charles sighed," Yes…you are both right. It's been a full day. I wanted to give her a chance to tell us herself before going into her memory."

Logan, resting on the doorframe, commented," If you don't want to do it, chuck, you could let me in the room with her…I'd get her to talk." He unsheathed the three claws on his right hand, smirking evilly.

Charles shook his head," You know I'd not allow that…Jean, Logan why don't you both come with me?"

The three mutants left to go to the cell Mystique was being kept in.

She stood up as they approached.

"Mystique, I am going to go into your mind, to find out what magnus is planning."

She growled," No!"

Logan snapped," You won't tell us, so what'd you expect, you sadistic reptile?!"

Charles then went into her mind to seek out the memory he needed.

She was trying to block him out, but Charles leaked through her consciousness, slipping past her defenses and finding the memory.

_Erik stood, nodding in satisfaction._

_In front of him was a machine….a very large machine._

Charles' throat tightened.

"He IS planning on destroying humanity… …he's planning on creating a trap, using Hecate's power over nature, and then using Kapow's powers in case of a military attack. He built a machine that will enhance their powers ten to the 10000th power of what they can archive unaided."

"A trap?" Logan growled.

"Creating an island as big as Australia, but making it as lovely as Hawaii. Not only will it cause friction among the world powers as to whom will claim it, but once enough humans have settled there, he'll have Hecate destroy it. All mutants loyal to the Brotherhood will be warned to stay away from it while mutants who are human-friendly will also be destroyed."

Jean Grey looked at Mystique, who snarled," You have what you want, now let me go!"

Xavier responded," You tell Erik that if he tries to kidnap Roxy, or Star or Vale, then we will not be so forgiving."

Mystique only smirked," Your compassion is wasted on me."

Xavier then took control of her mind, and she began to walk, out the door, to oblivion.

Wolverine growled softly," You shoulda let me just finish her!"

Xavier shook his head.

"It would have been wrong, to kill her like that."

Wolverine snorted," She'll be back, and next time, I'm not standing down. Not a chance."

***

Roxy yelled in surprise as she ducked out of the way of a blast from a laser gun.

Wolverine yelled fiercely," Rox, fer cryin out loud, git your head out of the clouds!!!"

Vale, racing too fast to be seen, smacked the gun out of the enemy's hand and socked him in the jaw.

Roxy snarled as she morphed and leapt into the adversary advancing on Vale from behind.

She slashed and clawed, her eyes suddenly growing feral, her teeth bared as she caterwauled.

Wolverine had to pause as Roxy whirled and slashed into the next opponent, her eyes blackened by slit pupils, her teeth bared. The cat girl grew wilder and feral in her actions as she took down adversary after adversary, caterwauling eerily as her claws ripped through cloth and image-induced flesh.

Star tilted her head back as she summoned fire and earth, using rocks to knock out the men advancing on them and then fire to melt the guns.

Vale shrieked as a giant robot hand caught her around the waist, and she suddenly released a yell that transformed into a mach-4 sonic blast, which destroyed the robot…and caused Wolverine and Roxy to yell in immense pain as the noise hit their sensitive ears.

Hecate smiled as the simulation ended," Well?"

Roxy was breathing heavily, her eyes still dilated.

"Rox?" Kapow asked in concern.

Roxy looked up, trying to shake off the itching, violent feeling that was swelling within her.

"You okay, kid?" Wolverine asked in concern now, as she morphed back into her human form.

"I…I think I'm okay…" she swallowed.

"What happened?" Vale asked, eyes narrowing.

"I…I enjoyed that…I mean, like, a lot. I wanted to fight more…" she looked away in confusion," It was weird…"

"Well, you sure got into it AFTER you got your head out of the clouds." Wolverine smirked," It's probably just an adrenaline rush. You'll get used to it."

Kapow fluttered her pretty green eyes," And how'd I do, Teach?"

"Wunderful, darlin'," Wolverine nodded," I will say this…Warn me when you make those loud sounds…hurts my ears."

"Yeah, like totally." Roxy moaned as she tweaked her ears.

As they walked out of the Danger room, Vale paused as she saw Hank and Jean, replaying the video of the simulation.

Smiling, Vale went over to them.

"How'd we do?"

"Exceptionally well." Jean smiled," I'm amazed that you have such expertise over your powers."

Vale smiled apologetically," I still haven't learned how to make others not hear my blasts."

"It's alright…is Roxy okay?"

"Yeah, she just got a little carried away. I think it's her warrior's blood." Vale chuckled," Did she tell you her mom's an MMA fighter? Poor Roxy kinda lives in her shadow. She's more of a dreamer then a warrior, but it's still in her genetics."

"I see." Hank rumbled softly as he looked back at the video, frowning as he saw the complete blackout of Roxy's blue eyes.

Jean laughed softly," Well, before you know it, you'll all be wearing the X-Men's symbol."

Vale grinned excitedly,"AWRIGHT!!!!"

Hank watched the thin, willowy young woman leave before turning to Jean, "Somehow, I get the feeling that Roxy experienced more then just an adrenaline rush, as Wolverine concluded."

Jean nodded gravely, "I believe you're right. I did sense a feral presence in her aura. Perhaps you should talk to her."

Hank looked surprised,"Why me?"

"Because for one, you know what it's like to fight against feral instincts, second, she trusts you more then she trusts me." Jean smiled softly.

Hank swallowed.

"Very well…wish me luck." Hank murmured.

Jean added," Hank…it's okay. I know you're starting to feel something for her and it's alright."

Hank turned to her, annoyed," Jean, you don't understand…she's too young to feel that way about me."

"She's not a child, Beast."

"But…"

"Hank, have you considered how she might feel? She's already an adult, capable of making her own decisions…and you've already won her trust. With good cause."

Hank's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why would she feel anything other then friendship for me?"

Jean smiled impishly," you should ask her."

Hank rolled his eyes," The day that happens is the day Wolverine dresses in a pink tutu and dances in a meadow of daisies."

Jean stared blankly before bursting out into laughter at the mental image she received.

Hank chuckled a little along with her.

"I'll go."

"Good luck." Jean murmured as he left.


	10. Reveal

Next chapter!

Chapter 9

Reveal

"Is he looking?" Vale asked, not turning around as she asked Star.

Star smiled slightly," Yes… he is, actually. Vale, you've been flirting with him and flirting with him, of course he's looking!"

Vale grinned as she tossed her head," well, I just wanted to make sure… By the way, have you heard? Nightcrawler's back."

Star spewed out the soda she had been drinking coughing and sputtering," what?! Are you serious?!"

Vale, now soaked by the soda-spray, glared," yes…as serious as a soda-covered best friend can be."

Star blushed," Sorry…"

"Excuse me, but it looks like you are in need of dis."

Star turned and her eyes widened as she looked into the golden eyes of Kurt. He was holding out a towel and grinned kindly," School gossip can be a bit shocking, _ja_?"

Star swallowed," Um, yes…uh,"

Vale snatched the towel and wiped off her face and hair and dabbed at her clothes, growling," I need to change! Excuse me!"

She left with a huff and star began to bang her forehead on the table.

Kurt place his arm between her forehead and the table, chiding," Enough of that, young lady."

She blushed as she realized her forehead was no longer hitting the table, but Kurt's arm.

"um, sorry… uh, um, I'm Star! Star Williams!" she blurted, standing up, she stuck out her pale hand, offering a clumsy smile.

"And I am-"

"The incredible Nightcrawler!" she finished, smiling shyly but excitedly," I've heard a lot about you!"

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me!" Kurt's fanged smile was wider then a mile, and she smiled back," Are you a teacher here?"

"Yes, sometimes." He replied," I help Logan with the physical training, as well as drama."

She giggled," You teach drama? That's so cool!"

Kurt gestured to her ankle," I heard you were injured not too long ago."

"Oh, yeah, but, I heal pretty fast. It's part of my mutation. Though, it's nowhere NEAR as advanced as Roxy's, or Logan's." She tilted her head to the side," I never thought…I mean, I'd hear about the whole mutant community, but I never imagined I'd be one. I thought it would be cool to have powers…It's just a bummer that Magneto wants to use my powers against the world." she added a little sadly.

Kurt frowned," Don't worry, I know you wouldn't aid that schmuck willingly. We'll do all we can to protect you from him. Excuse me, but I am late!" he suddenly yelped.

She blushed," It was good to meet you!"

"A pleasure!" Kurt grinned and took her hand, kissing it before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

She blushed rosy red, and couldn't help but sigh," I think I found my samurai…"

Vale came back a few moments later, pouting," Hope you're happy! That's the fifth time I've had to change today!"

***

Roxy frowned softly as she looked into the mirror, changing shape multiple times. Cat face. Human face. Cat face. Human face.

"Something is wrong." She murmured to herself.

She wasn't feeling the same since after her escape from the Brotherhood.

She had felt even moodier then was normal for her, and when Mystique had returned…

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and Hank's now familiar scent touched her nose.

"Come in!" she called, returning to her human form.

Hank came in, looking somewhat sheepish.

In fact, she could fairly smell the nervousness of his aura.

"Hi Beast. What's up?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Good afternoon…Roxy, I watched your performance in the danger room, and I was most impressed…but, um, I think… I wonder if maybe…is there something you have not told us?"

Hank could've kicked himself for the way he began it.

She wrinkled her nose as she thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you show a…most violent aggression in your combat performance."

She shyly ducked her head.

"Erm, yes…I think…remember you told me that you…developed a second personality when you drank that serum that changed you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well…I don't know why…but after…after I was kidnapped…I guess all the torturing and helplessness got to me. But when I transformed, I…I kinda lost control."

"What do you mean? Can you be more specific?"

"Um…I don't quite remember what happened when I ran from the Brotherhood…I…I remember crawling towards the gate, after I transformed. It's like, my instincts took over totally…so totally, that I don't remember running…or how I got to the mansion. But, when Mystique attacked, I noticed that the instincts that are in me…they seemed to take over me, but they didn't take me out of consciousness, so I was able to recall everything that I did. But this feral part of me is growing… I can feel it."

Hank listened to her confusion with patience. He thought over the data she relayed and mused, "You were unable to transition into your cat-form to defend yourself when you were held hostage…the resulting fear must have triggered a primal response within your subconscious. It must have took over your conscious mind during your escape… and now, it must be developing more fully, to ensure that such an occurrence does not happen again."

Roxy shrugged.

"You're probably right, Beast… so what do I do?"

"Be careful." Beast flashed a fanged smile." Learn to control it. Remember that you are no longer alone.... You have friends who you can lean on."

She smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Beast…At least I know I've got you as a friend. You…you might know better then anyone here about what I'm going through."

Hank nodded gently.

"You're right... I do know what it is like to struggle against an inner demon."

She cocked her head shyly.

"It never seems that way to me…you seem to have perfect control over it. I mean, I had to ask you why you called yourself Beast."

Hank was glad she couldn't see him blush, as he remembered Jean's words.

And now, Roxy paused as an overwhelming feeling of longing swept over her.

Hank started violently as he realized what was going on and quickly turned," I'll see you later this evening, Rox-"

He paused as a clawed hand caught his arm and surprising strength spun him back around.

Soft, full lips were pressed passionately to his, and bright blue eyes looked into his, closing in ecstasy as the furry hands wrapped around his neck. Hank felt a fiery passion in those lips, and for a brief second, he gave in, unable to help himself, but then remembered who and where they were, and snapped out of it.

He pulled away quickly, gasping," Roxy, please stop and liste-"

"I…I'm sorry!" she blurted, letting him go, her furry cheeks staining as she looked down, stumbling back a little.

"No, forgive me, Roxy. I…I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it wasn't you, it was me…I…Beast, I love you." she blurted.

He stared, shocked to his core, but she went on, blushing like crazy, so it showed through her fur.

"I've loved you before I knew you. And it burned me up, seeing you with Trish. I hated her for the way she treated you, and you've always been in my dreams…But you couldn't love me." she looked away, tears staining her furry cheeks as she suddenly changed," I'm so sorry, but I cannot help it-"

"Roxy." He murmured gently.

She looked at him, her eyes looking both innocent and ashamed.

"Roxy, I…I cannot tell you I love you. It's too soon. But I most certainly feel more for you then friendship… I… I've never met anyone like you. You're so…well, I could say innocent, but that isn't it. You're so sweet, it amazes me, and your tolerance for the brutality of others is incredible. Your loyalty and courage speaks volumes of your pure character."

She blushed.

"But how can you feel for me? I mean, I know we can be friends…but there's no way you could be…well…um…You couldn't-"

"-Find you attractive? My dear, I'd like to meet the man who does not find you attractive and call him a lunatic. You are certainly not like the trussed-up models that are constantly displayed on television and magazines, but you possess your own unique, _exotic_ beauty and charm." He told her honestly.

She flushed bright red, her eyes staring into his as he silently took her hand.

"In fact, I wonder at how you can…be attracted to me." Beast murmured in disgust as he looked down at his furry arm," You do not mind the way I look?"

"Beast, don't be like that. You are…" she took a breath, gathering her courage, she leaned forward and murmured," You are in my dreams, big guy."

Hank flushed and felt elation rise up in him, unable to believe it.

She was blushing heavily, but she wore a sincere look on her face. He added another concern.

"You are very young, Roxy. I'm old enough to be your father-"

"Beast, honestly, you're not that much older then me. I've never cared for guys my age. They are too inexperienced. You are the kindest, gentlest man I've ever met. And I love you," she declared," I swear, the day I stop loving you is the day Wolverine dresses in a pink tutu and false butterfly-wings and tap-dances on the front lawn."

Beast laughed aloud, bent over double, tears poured down his cheeks.

She smiled impishly and added," Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Beast chortled, wiping his eyes.

"Beast?" she murmured," Will…will you give me a chance?"

He became serious as he looked down into her eyes.

"Yes, Roxy…if you give me a chance."

"I already love you passionately, Hank." She smiled shyly," Be patient with me… I am young, it's true, but I hope I am easily taught."

Hank, unable to help himself, reached forward and ran his fingers gently through her hair, bringing her closer to him as he caressed her delicate face with his massive hands.

"If you're patient with me, my dear." Hank murmured.

"Hank…Beast…" her eyes were lighting up, her lips stretching into a smile," Thank you."

"No, my dear…Thank you." Beast touched her face gently, and she sighed in ecstasy as she closed the gap, leaning her head on his chest as he gently encircled his arms around her.

Small as she was, she seemed to fit so perfectly there… and as far as he knew, this was the closest he had ever come to a woman like this since Trish.

The door creaked open and startled both Hank and Roxy.

Vale and Star stopped shortly.

They both stared.

Hank felt himself blushing and he looked down at Roxy, who was glaring at the two intruders.

"Um, we'll be going now!" Vale squealed as she pushed a shocked Star out the door.

Hank coughed as the door closed.

"Hank…I'll see you later, I guess." She smiled as he nodded, smiling back," Yes, I will, my dear."

He kissed her hand and left the room.

As he walked down the hall, elation rose in his soul, and he grinned as he began running down the hall, feeling as if he could take on the entire world.

***

"How was your good night kiss?"

Roxy growled as she suddenly grabbed Vale by the collar," You leave him the hell alone!"

Vale looked at her, shocked.

Roxy suddenly seemed to see what she was doing and jerked away, coughing," I'm sorry! I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'll leave you alone. Now, if I could only get Wolverine to feel that way towards me." Vale sighed, as she looked across the room, towards the short, burly mutant.

"Hmm…" Roxy grinned as she whispered slyly, into Vale's ear.

Vale grinned back.

"You know? It just…might…work!"

She turned away from Roxy and walked straight to Wolverine.

"Scuse me, Teach."

Wolverine looked at her, just as she wrapped her arms around him and planted a big one on his mouth.

His eyes widened at her touch, and Roxy giggled as he pulled back, growling," What was that for?"

"That was for being a big, hunky, sexy mutant." Vale smirked as she kissed him again.

Wolverine pushed her away and growled," What do you think you're doing?"

She smirked," I know you like me, teach…I'm just letting you know the feeling's mutual."

Vale turned and walked away, leaving a rather stunned Wolverine behind.

***

Hank hummed to himself as he closed up his lab for the night, feeling too distracted by thoughts of Roxy to continue.

Xavier came from behind him, greeting," You look unusually happy tonight, Hank."

"I am…Charles, I think…I think I'm in love with Roxy Morena."

Charles smiled quietly.

"And she returns those feelings very strongly, I can assure you. Whenever she's around you, it glows in her aura."

Hank sighed.

"I can scarcely believe it…our age difference though…you approve?"

"She is not a child, Hank. And besides, though she is young and acts so sometimes, she is also wise for her age. I think she's perfect for you."

Hank grinned as he sighed. He certainly looked like he was in love.

"Tomorrow night is going to be very clear, according to Ororo. Perhaps you'd like to take her out?"

Hank thought about it.

"Yes…I think I will. Thank you, Charles."

Professor X nodded.

"Good night, Hank."

* * *

Yes, love is in the air at Mutant High...Review!


	11. The Arbiter

Chapter 10

The Beast Within

Roxy tossed and turned that night.

Her blood boiled as the full moon shone on her restless form. Her dreams grew wilder, as the night wore on, and she became verbal, mumbling and then talking.

Vale groaned as she stood up. Roxy was now talking aloud," No…You can't…No! NOOOOO!!!"

The young woman morphed as she screamed, bolting from bed, she raced to the window and leapt out, using the tree growing outside to slow her descent, she raced away, as if possessed.

Vale screamed," Roxy!!!"

The mutant girl raced outside, racing faster then the speed of light, she trapped Roxy, racing around and around her.

Roxy growled ferally," Let me go!"

"No! You're not yourself! Wake up!"

Vale shrieked as Roxy leapt out of her encirclement and raced off.

Vale tried to overtake her, but Roxy suddenly stopped and slugged her in the face.

Kapow blacked out, hitting the ground.

Roxy howled as she raced off into the night…

***

Hank, lying awake in the silver light of the moon, heard the wail of Roxy Morena and he leapt up from bed, grabbing a pair of shorts, he slid them on over his boxers and quickly leapt out the window, hitting the ground, he saw Vale, lying unconscious on the ground.

He loped to her side and picked her up gently.

"Roxy…something's wrong…" Vale murmured, coming around at his touch.

Hank growled softly.

He turned, leaping into the tree, he placed Vale back in bed, waking Star, he told her," Go and get Jean. I'm going after Roxy."

Hank then turned and loped back out the window.

***

Roxy paused as her eyes glittered ferally.

She walked down the street, sniffing as she went.

"Well, well, look at the freak!"

A gang of thugs came towards her, grinning evilly.

One of the smirked," I've always had a thing for cats…"

She growled and hissed, "Ssstay away from me!"

The thugs laughed and one of them attempted to club her…'attempted' being the key word.

She ducked and dove into him, scratching at his eyes as she snarled," LEAVE ME ALONE!!! MEROWOOOOWWWRRR!!!!

Her wail lanced the night like an explosion, her eyes glittering as she whirled around, back-fisting another thug, mule-kicking the third into the wall as she slashed and kicked and punched.

A sixth man took her from behind, wrapping a hand around her throat.

She tried to hit him, but he squeezed harder, cutting off her air completely.

She snarled soundlessly as she continued to struggle, but no breath came to her lungs.

Fear sparkled in her heart as she thrashed and she began to panic.

An ear-splitting roar filled their ears as a blue arm grabbed the man and wrenched him off Roxy.

Roxy coughed and gasped for breath as Hank threw the man into the wall.

He scooped her up and quickly vanished from sight as police cars pulled into the street.

***

Roxy took deep breaths as Hank carried her back to the mansion, moving quietly and quickly.

She finally murmured," What happened?"

"That, my dear, is the right question. One, I must admit, I do not know the answer to."

She looked down.

"It must have happened again…the feral part of me took over…and that damn full-moon did not help."

Hank looked up at the full circle and smiled softly.

"Lunacy…I rather suspect it runs in my blood. I wasn't able to sleep, which is why I was able to hear you."

"I…I think I was having a nightmare." Roxy admitted softly, tears lancing her eyes.

"Sh, it's okay, Roxy, you're safe now. This is something that can be fixed. You just must learn to control it. It may take time, but Professor Xavier can certainly help you, as he has helped me."

She blew out her breath and snuggled into Hank's warm, furry chest.

"You're so soft," She murmured sleepily," So very…very soft…" her eyes closed and she was asleep.

Beast looked down at her, and smiled gently.

She looked so peaceful, and sweet, almost childlike…and yet, she had been a feral savage, just a few minutes before.

He growled softly as he recalled the thug that had tried to choke her and murmured," I'll be there, Roxy, when you need me. I swear it."

***

Star raced, as the second bell rang. She was late! So late!

As she rounded the corner…

BAM!

"Ow!" she cried, thudding back to the ground.

"!! Are you injured? I beg your pardon, Star."

She looked up into Kurt's golden eyes and gulped.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

He nodded, flashing a fanged smile.

"It is nothing, Star. Late to class?"

"Yeah, I've been here only a week and…Oh no! I'm late!" she shrieked.

"Vait! Which class?" he took her arm.

"Um, American Literature!" she blurted.

He hugged her and suddenly, she smelled brimstone. The Room around her disappeared and suddenly, she was in her class, blushing as Kurt let her go, grinning he added," See you later, Star," before Bamf! He was gone.

Star looked up as Emma shook her head, "Star, this is the first time you have been so tardy. I will excuse it just this once."

Star blushed as she found her seat, but she was dancing on the inside. She had been teleported by Kurt…and she felt an elation she had never felt before.

***

Charles hung up the phone, extremely thoughtful as he pondered the situation.

Finally, he called Storm.

"Ororo, I have a mission for both you and Hank."

"Yes professor?"

"Both of you report here, and I'll fill you in."

***

Hank smiled softly as he found a small card set on his desk.

He picked it up, admiring the artwork on the front. It showed a beautiful picture of the mansion.

He opened it and his smile grew.

"_Dear Hank, _

_Sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I can't thank you enough for saving my life…Again! _

_I hope your day is fantastic…and I love you."_

_Yours always, _

_Roxy._

Hank sighed and pressed a kiss to the signature.

"Oh my dear Roxy…I've never met anyone like you."

Storm came in at that moment and smiled at the sight of Hank, pressing the card to his chest.

He looked up and smiled softly, despite a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Ororo, what is it?"

"The professor has a mission for us."

He frowned in momentary annoyance.

"Now?"

"Yes…what is wrong?"

He quickly shook his head.

"It is nothing. I am coming."

***

Roxy focused as she continued punching away at the bag.

Wolverine nodded curtly.

"You need to keep you guard up, Rox! What'll you do when you lose it, and someone pops ya in the chin?!"

She growled low in her throat as her fists snapped back to protect her face.

"DARRRGGG!!!!!" she let out a scream as fire ached in her belly and arms, her shoulders and back.

"Nice job, kid." Wolverine nodded grudgingly," You've got a lot of endurance, if ya don't have much skill!"

She wiped sweat from her brow, grimacing," Damn, I hurt!"

"Ah-ah-ah, language kid." Wolverine smirked," this is a school, after all."

"Hmmf." She muttered as she wiped her forehead.

"Awright…a little more conditioning, and I think you'll be ready for hand-to-hand combat training." Wolverine chuckled.

She smiled wearily.

"You sure I'm not ready now?"

"No offense, darlin, but we gotta turn your soft-core into hardcore."

"Oh shut up." she grumbled as he poked her belly.

As Roxy made her way out of the training room, she paused as she saw Hank and Ororo walking towards her.

"Hey, Ms. Munroe, Hank." She grinned softly.

Hank smiled back at her, as he responded," Good afternoon, Roxy. I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, I was out like a rock." She giggled.

"Yet you had the time and care to make me that beautiful card. My sincerest thanks."

She blushed as Storm added," it looks like you've been training hard."

"You bet. Wolverine makes one kick-ass teacher." She giggled.

"Language, Roxy!" Storm reprimanded sternly.

"Sorry." She apologized, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face," Where are you two going?"

"The professor has a mission for me and Hank. We are going to find out what it is."

"Oh." Her expression fell momentarily, and then she smiled shyly, as she added," well, don't let me keep you!"

Hank looked at Storm," I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Storm smiled softly and nodded as she walked on.

"Beast, will you be back soon?"

"As soon as I can, Roxy, don't worry," Hank assured her, feeling a gentle elation as she suddenly hugged him tightly, her smaller arms squeezing with surprising fierceness.

"Be safe, Beast." She told him sternly.

"Don't worry. If there's one thing I'm not, it's needlessly reckless." Hank chuckled.

She smiled ruefully," I know it…Well, good luck… bend down, so I can kiss you for good luck."

He obliged, and she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He caught her hand and kissed it, assuring her," I'll be back."

She wrinkled her nose nervously, whirling around as Wolverine chuckled," I see Hank's got himself a girl."

She flushed and snapped," Not that it's any of your business!"

Wolverine growled softly," Look here, Roxy, if you hurt Hank, I'll most willingly turn you into cat-meat."

She snarled softly," I'd never hurt Hank on purpose! Wolverine, you have no idea how long I've pined, how long I've wished, and how incredibly hopeful I am. I've loved Hank for three years, before I even knew him. I'll tear out my own heart if I stop loving him."

Wolverine paused as he saw the heated fury in the soft blue eyes, and he held up a hand," I'm just sayin', Trish seemed to genuinely like hi-"

"I don't _like_ him, I LOVE him… there is a large difference!" she snarled as she turned and stalked off.

Wolverine scratched his head, thinking it over.

"Roxy doesn't like it when people doubt her. It does nothing for her self-esteem which isn't much."

Wolverine turned to Vale, who looked at him solemnly," She really has been in love with Beast ever since she was 15. At first, she didn't want to call it love, because she thought it was just a crush…but instead of dwindling, it increased. I've never seen her so passionate about anyone in my entire life."

Wolverine growled," Beast is my friend…I don't want to see him hurt again. It nearly destroyed him."

Vale murmured softly," Roxy never realized it, but she is attractive to guys, they're just too unsure of how to approach her, be cause she's so innocent looking. Her self-esteem is not much either. I think…The fact that Hank likes her is overwhelming to her. She keeps saying she's afraid she's going to wake up."

Wolverine sighed.

"Alright, I'll back off her…but I swear, if she-"

"Yada, yada, and what about _us_?" Vale grinned as she stepped closer.

He coughed.

"Look, Vale, I, uh,"

"What?"

"I don't know…you're so young-"

"Hey, so is Roxy to Hank."

"No, I'm…I'm older then Hank is, Vale-"

"Psht, I don't care." She smirked," I'm not a little girl, Logan, I AM a woman now."

He snorted," barely."

"Hey, pal, what's wrong with me? Am I hideous? Immature? Unable to fend for myself?" she snarled.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Logan, am I hideous to you?" she growled.

"I…No, it's not that, Vale."

"Then what?" she asked softly, her eyes softening as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I…"

She waited.

"Logan…are you _afraid_ to fall in love with me?"

He tensed," I ain't scared of nuthin!"

"Then…why can't you answer me?" she whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

Logan pulled away.

"Look, Vale, give me some time, ok? I…I just don't know right now."

"I'll be waiting." She promised.

He turned and walked away.

A smile was on her lips.

***

Professor X looked up as Hank and Ororo came in.

"There is a young mutant whose parents called…to find out if I can help him."

"What is wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Well…from what I picked up form their tone alone, they're trying to get rid of him. They hate mutants, and the fact their son is one is beyond them. They didn't want to stoop to throwing him out the house, so they requested he be brought here, at his own request as well."

"We'll pick him up. When is he coming?"

"He should be arriving at the train station in fifteen minutes." Professor X told them,' One more thing…he's related to Sabertooth."

Storm paused.

"What? How do you know?"

"His name is Thomas Creed…Sabertooth is his uncle. The reason WHY he requested to be transferred _here_ is because his uncle is hunting him down. You must be careful when you pick him up. You can understand why I am not asking Logan."

Hank asked," How old is he?"

"Sixteen years of age."

Hank shook his head.

"Poor lad."

Storm pursed her lips," We'll bring him back."

Professor X nodded.

***

Roxy frowned as John smirked," So, Cat-girl, I hear you're in love with a certain, hairy teacher."

"Back off, Johnny, or I'll be using your hide as a scratching post." She growled.

He shuddered in mock horror," Ooh, I'm so scared. You attracted to big ape-like men?"

She glared, standing up, she warned," Don't you DARE talk about him like that!"

"You're so pathetic, Roxy. One of your mutant powers must be the ability to be an incredible grade A LOSER."

She smirked," You can trash-talk ME all you want, John, but if you so much as make a wrong peep about Hank McCoy, I swear, I'll use your head as a tap-dancing stage!"

"Bring it." John growled as he flicked on his lighter, cradling the flame within his hand.

She turned and walked away.

John smirked as he extinguished the flame, taunting," So, was like, your first crush Big Foot?!"

John blinked, and she was there, her hands wrapped around his throat as a savage snarl erupted from her mouth, changing into a loud, wailing caterwaul as she morphed, rearing back, she socked him in the face.

John stumbled back, as she kneed him in the stomach. She moved _fast_, her eyes burning as she kicked his lighter out of his hand, and socked him again, suddenly hauling him over her head, she threw him across the room.

"ROXY! Stop it!"

Her arms were pinned behind her back by Wolverine, but she suddenly turned on him and sank her needle-like fangs into his shoulder.

John stared in horror as the Cat girl scratched and clawed, twisting out of Wolverine's grasp and wrapping her hands around his throat again.

John choked and gasped, when suddenly, Roxy paused and let him go. Her face was blank and her voice mechanical as she spoke," I've got her, Logan, let her go."

"Okay, Professor." Wolverine grunted as the cat girl walked out of the room.

He turned his gaze to John, glaring.

Jon protested," I didn't do anythi-"

"Is being a bad liar your secret mutant power?" Wolverine snarled as he hauled the teenager to his feet and snarled," I've got a special training session for you in the danger room!"

***

Roxy regained consciousness as Xavier left her mind. She blinked a few times before her eyes widened and she moaned," I did it again, didn't I?"

"You lost control of yourself. What provoked this response in you?" Xavier asked.

She blushed and shuffled her feet.

"John was making fun of…of Mr. McCoy."

"That is not what you call him, is it?" Xavier asked with a slight smile.

Roxy blushed," Well, I guess…I'm in love with him, and John was making fun of him….And I lost it."

Professor X frowned as he thought about her problem.

"My dear, when did you start losing control of yourself/"

"It happened for the first time when I first discovered my powers, only I didn't lose TOTAL control, I maintained my presence of mind. The first time I lost consciousness was after I escaped the Brotherhood…I ran…and the next thing I knew, I saw the gates, and I morphed back into a human, and fell, and I tried to crawl towards the gates, but then I fainted, I guess. The second time, was last night…I guess I must have had a nightmare, cause I freaked out. Hank had to save me."

Roxy was blushing.

"Let me try to use my power to discover what the source of this is." Xavier requested and she nodded.

Xavier's eyes closed as he touched her mind.

He felt her, the Roxy that stood before him, and then, as he probed into her subconscious, he felt it.

The snarling, writhing, seething creature she became. It was defensive and angry, ready to attack at the slightest provocation… a psychological defensive reaction to danger.

Xavier looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid this is a defensive, reactive separate personality in you…but if you don't take care, it will become a dominating presence that will disrupt your sanity."

"That's what Hank said…he theorized that since I was unable to morph to defend myself, that it takes control now, to prevent that from happening again."

Roxy grumbled.

"Roxy, you must find an arbiter between you and this…this primal thing within you."

"Hmm…But how?"

"When you feel angry, try to think of something to stifle it," Xavier told her," If you have any more problems, come to me, and I'll try to help you."

"Thank you, Professor x…I'll let you know if anything else happens….and I'm sorry."

"I won't make you apologize to John, as you were defending someone, but if it happens again,"

"I know, someone's life could be at stake…heh, John's life WAS at stake. I'll apologize, not for defending Hank, but for nearly killing John." Roxy decided as she turned and left.

Xavier pondered before smiling softly.

"Despite her new difficulty, she truly is pure of heart. Hank is well-matched."

***

Hank stifled a yawn as he and Ororo walked into the airport, looking for Thomas Creed.

"Hank, is there something between you and Roxy?"

Hank sighed," Yes…I suppose I shouldn't try to keep it a secret…she doesn't care about our age difference, but I wish I was younger for her sake…"

Ororo smiled," Don't. I think the two of you were made for each other. She has shown a great deal of sweet innocence that a normal woman her age would not show. She needs someone understanding and mature like you."

Hank frowned thoughtfully.

"But am I truly understanding of her needs?"

"Your concern for her welfare tells me you are." Ororo pointed out.

Hank looked at Ororo and smiled softly.

"I can't help liking her…I wish I could know her better, and…I want to be there for her, when she needs me."

"That's how it should be." Storm smiled," It is very obvious she cares a great deal for you, Hank."

Hank sighed softly.

"I care a great deal for her…I just don't understand how she could care for one such as me."

Storm looked at her friend sadly, at a momentary loss for words, before she spotted an unusually tall youth, with blonde hair and a rugged appearance.

She made her way to him.

"Thomas Creed?"

He nodded, nervously it seemed," Yeah, you Miz Munroe?"

"Yes, you may call me Storm. This is Beast."

Thomas nodded, still looking somewhat nervous.

Beast recalled the Professor's warning," _Sabertooth is hunting him."_

"Don't worry, Thomas. We'll be protect you from Sabertooth." Beast told him quietly.

Thomas growled softly," Sure ya can, blue-boy."

"There's no need to be rude, Thomas." Ororo told him, though gently.

Thomas Creed snorted, rolling his eyes," You don't know my uncle."

***

Roxy growled softly as she approached John.

He looked at her, scowling," you comin' to kill me again?"

"No, I came to apologize…but DON'T you dare ever make fun of Hank again, Johnny-boy. I swear, I'll turn you into kitty-food if you make fun of him again."

John snorted," Some apology."

She shook her head," Look, John, at least YOU have control over your powers and your powers don't control you!"

John paused," Seriously? Your powers control you?!"

She whapped a hand over her mouth and hung her head.

"Yeah…I have a monster in my subconscious…so don't push me."

"Uh, fair enough I guess." John muttered.

Roxy turned and left, her eyes down as she made her way to her room.

***

Hank was silent as Ororo talked with Thomas.

The young man kept looking out the back window, his dark eyes fearful.

Suddenly, Hank saw Thomas's nostrils flare and the boy blurted," He's around here somewhere, I smell him!"

Hank looked out the window and growled.

"Storm, he's following us on a motorcycle!"

Storm's eyes glowed white as she summoned a heavy fog.

Thomas as sniffing the air, growling," He's still following us."

Beast growled," Storm, call the school!"

***

Wolverine sniffed the air, his eyes glowering as his nostrils flared out with the scent.

His teeth clenched and he growled," Sabertooth…"

***

Roxy, walking on the rounds, thought hard about what Xavier had told her.

The two times she had gone feral, Hank had been there. Once when she had arrived at the gate, and when she had torn through the city.

Now, she smiled as she decided," When I'm tempted to go feral, I'll think of him. We'll see how he does as an "Arbiter" of myself and this…thing within me…speaking of which, she still needs a name."

Roxy thought about Beast's suggestion of Beauty.

Then, she thought of her mutant form, the sleek, fur, the sharp claws and fangs as well as the alien howl. The feral within her only took over her when it was fighting for her life…or defending another. It was neither human, nor beast, and only an arbiter could soothe it's fury.

"Hmm….I'll call myself… Arbiter… and the Beast is I'll call Feral."

***

Hank growled as Sabertooth abandoned his motorcycle and leapt onto the roof of the car.

"Storm, get the wheel!"

Hank crawled out of the car and tackled the feral man off the vehicle, landing them both on the side of the road.

Hank roared as Sabertooth snarled, and the two collided in battle.

***

Roxy paused as two scents hit her nose.

Hank's…and trouble.

She snarled as she morphed and she growled to herself," Don't lose it, sister, just floor it!"

She took off, leaping over the mansion wall and racing down the road…on all fours.

***

Hank, scratched and bleeding, glared at his opponent, as Sabertooth, also bleeding and bruised as well, glared back, backing off slightly.

"What are you after, Sabertooth?!" Hank snarled.

"My nephew." Sabertooth spat," He's going to learn a hard lesson about family ties!"

"Not if I can help it!" Hank roared as he renewed the fight.

Sabertooth had been waiting for that and he ducked, leaping onto Hank's back, he throttled the blue giant.

Hank staggered, trying in vain to throw the mutant off.

Sabertooth clung to him, snarling," You're dead meat, carpet!"

Hank was suddenly aware of the weight vanishing from his back, as something wrench Sabertooth off him.

He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Want to run that by me again?

Logan's taunt greeted Hank's ears.

Sabertooth snarled as he slapped Wolverine away.

"I didn't ask for you to butt in, runt!" Sabertooth snarled as he turned back to Hank, and rushed at the kneeling mutant.

Wolverine's eyes widened as Roxy sped out of the trees like a bullet, tackling Sabertooth to the ground.

"You leave him alone, Jackass!" Roxy snarled as she extended her claws, snarling savagely.

Sabertooth took a good look at her and smirked.

"Yer takin' in kittens now, Wolverine?"

"Roxy, get away from him!" Wolverine yelled, but at this moment, Hank roared savagely as he tackled Sabertooth and belted him across the mouth, over and over again, roaring in animal-like rage.

Roxy stared for a moment, her breath making icicles.

Beast knocked Sabertooth out senseless.

"Hank! Beast! Stop!" Wolverine yelled.

Hank growled quietly as he complied.

Roxy smiled gently as he looked at her.

"Hank, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. And you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't." she smiled as she went to him and hugged him gently.

Wolverine smirked a little.

"Hey, lovebirds, don't mind me, but I got a criminal needs hauling."

Beast and Wolverine carried Sabertooth to the mansion, after Roxy produced thick rope, which she had managed to snag before leaving the mansion and tied Sabertooth up.

As they made it back to the Mansion, Hank asked," How did you know, Roxy?"

"I smelled you and Sabertooth. And besides, Wolverine vanished, and since trouble follows him like a stray dog, I figured it was worth investigating." She smiled.

"A brilliant deduction, my dear." Hank nodded in approval.

Wolverine smiled softly as he let them alone.

Hank looked at her, and added," Thank you, for coming to our assistance."

"No problem, Beast…I decided that my mutant name is Arbiter. I am the arbiter between Human and Monster." She explained.

"A good metaphor." Hank nodded screwing up his courage to add," I wonder, Roxy, if you would like to go out tonight, to get some coffee, perhaps?"

Her eyes lit up and she asked," Like a date?"

"Well, yes."

She giggled," Yes! Absolutely!"

Hank blew out his breath in relief," will 6:00 do?"

"I'll be counting the seconds." Roxy giggled as she squeezed his hand.

"Roxy! You're late to gym!" Rogue yelled, racing by as she yanked on her sweatshirt.

Roxy sighed.

"Aw, the care of academics." She grumbled as she let Hank go and raced after Rogue.


	12. First Date

Chapter 11

The First Date

The people stared as the two, furry mutants came into the coffee shop.

Roxy blew out her breath and murmured," How do you deal with this?"

"it never was easy, but I suppose I'm used to it." Hank admitted as they approached the counter to order.

Roxy smiled as she took his arm, feeling too happy for words. No way would she let a bunch of staring bigots ruin her evening.

"One Venti Mocha Latte with extra foam, and one regular coffee with three shots." Hank ordered.

The young woman nodded, adding softly," Hey, aren't you one of the X-Men?"

"Er, yes."

She looked around, and then added," This place may not be safe for mutants. I'd say, next time, go to the coffee shop on Sixth Avenue. The coffee's just as good, it's a family business, and they're mutant-friendly."

"Thank you for the advice." Hank told her quietly as he paid for the drinks.

Roxy suddenly stiffened as a piece of conversation drifted into her ear," _blue freak…animals in clothes…abominations…something should be done…"_

"We'll leave when we get our drinks." Hank murmured softly to her.

"That's a brilliant idea, my dear." Roxy chuckled dryly.

Hank casually swept his gaze around the café, trying to assess if they were truly in any danger.

Suddenly, a man came from the side and leered," Hey cat, where's your claws?"

"Trust me, you don't want to see them." Roxy growled softly, the fur along her spine rising.

Hank took her hand and told the man," Sir, my companion is not a cat."

"She looks like one to me…a freak of nature, like you." The man added.

"Takes one to know one." Roxy smirked.

The man growled, but Hank swiftly intervened," Come on, Roxy, I believe our order is ready."

Roxy didn't look back at their tormentor as Hank picked up their order and they walked back to his car.

"I'm sorry, Hank, I know I should have kept my mouth shut…it's hard not to react." She murmured.

"I understand, Roxy…I must admit, your response was logically sound, if not quite original."

"Hey, it was the safest reply I could think of that was properly insulting." She replied wryly, sipping at her latte," Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

"Anytime, my dear."

"So, what do you suppose we ought to do now? I'd like to talk some more with you, but I don't to do it at the mansion! There's too many walls with ears and eyes to boot!"

"I quite agree…perhaps the park?"

"Sure!" Roxy grinned and looked quite charming, her eyes shining brilliantly.

Hank couldn't help but ask," Why did you decide to go out in your cat form? If you don't mind my asking."

"Curiosity. I wanted to see how people would react, and I'm tired of feeling restricted. I like my cat form," she sighed, looking into her cup.

"So do I, if you don't mind my saying, my dear. Both human and furry visages are most charming." Hank chuckled.

"So…you like my human form too?"

"Very."

"And my cat form?"

"Definitely."

"Is there one you like best?"

"No. I like both looks equally. Besides, there are two equally romantic and lovely impressions one gets when looking at the twin faces that make up you." he grinned.

She smirked archly and preened," Do tell."

"The human face is sweet, somewhat timid and shimmers like heavenly places. The cat face is wilder, exotic, and earthly paradise."

She stared.

"Whoa, if I didn't know any better, Mr. McCoy, I'd say you're a perfectly smooth womanizer."

"My dear, it's only for you," Hank chuckled.

She blushed this time," Man alive, I'm the luckiest girl in the universe."

"On the contrary, I am the luckiest living organism in the known and unknown galaxies."

Hank said softly as he found a place to park.

"Oh Hank, I feel like kissing you." she giggled.

Hank's heart actually fluttered, as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he sighed," A man could get used to those sweet lips of yours, my dear Roxy."

"Beast, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me," she murmured as he took her hand and squeezed it softly," You know, this is my very first date…And I'm really loving it so far."

"I'm enjoying it too, Roxy. Let's be off, before it gets later," Hank said softly, sighing. He felt he could hold her hand forever.

As they walked into the park, walking on the path, Roxy giggled as she pointed out," No full moon tonight…that's probably a good thing, right?"

"Indeed, no need for us to both be lunacy-ridden, eh, my dear?" Hank chuckled.

"Indeed." She sighed, leaning into his warm side as he put an arm around her.

She smiled as a tiny snowflake suddenly fell to her nose, and she sneezed," *eh-chu*! S-snow!"

Hank looked up and marveled," I heard nothing of the chances of snow tonight!"

She only snuggled closer to him," Hey, Hank, if you could have three wishes, what would they be?"

Hank looked down into her deep, exotic eyes and sighed," I would wish first, for this battle between humans and mutants to be over. Second, I would wish for the happiness of my fellow mutants to be realized. And third…I wish for a Twinkie."

She stared at him and then burst into a fit of laughter that caused her to go limp.

Hank, unruffled, asked," And what, pray tell, is so incredibly humorous about that?"

"Beast!" Roxy was still laughing too hard to breathe properly.

Hank began to laugh now, catching on to her mania.

"Come now, my dear, is wishing for a Twinkie so absurd?"

"HAH-HA-YES!-HA-HA-HA!!!!" she giggled, slumping as her tummy ached from her laughter.

He scooped her up, shaking his head, waiting for her to stop. She continued to shake in silent laughter until she began to hiccup.

"Um, sorry." She hiccupped.

"No apologies needed my dear…it was good to hear your laughter. And even better to know I was the source of such merriment." Hank added with a chuckle.

She blushed as he asked," And you? What would your three wishes be?"

"Hmm…I would wish for wings, world peace and happy-ever-after." she sighed.

He paused, sobered now, as he considered.

"Why wings?"

"I've always wanted to soar through the skies. It's kinda a long story, but my best dreams are when I'm flying."

"And what is your idea of happy-ever-after?" Hank asked gently.

She blushed.

"Well, when I envision it… it's always with you." she admitted softly.

Hank nearly dropped her in surprise.

"With me?!"

"Sorry, but it's true. I _am_ that serious about you, big guy." She sighed," If I've made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

"I'm just…shocked I suppose."

"Appalled?"

"No, shocked. Surprised. Ambushed. Astounded. Stunned. Flabbergasted."

"Heehee!" She giggled and he was further surprised when she leaned up and kissed his cheek again.

She wriggled out of his arms and sighed," My idea of happy-ever after…is reading side by side by the fire, chatting idly about the news, sharing ideas, hopes, dreams, and plans for the next outing with the grandkids." She chuckled.

Hank felt his heart pump.

"You plan to have children?"

"If I get married, yes. How about you?" she looked shy.

"Er…yes. I think…I would enjoy being a father."

She smiled softly," You'd be good at it, I know that for a fact."

Hank blushed now, and this time, Roxy saw it and giggled," Hank! You're blushing! It's sooo adorable!"

Hank leaned down and whispered," So are you, my dear."

Roxy blushed this time, her smile happy and warm. Suddenly, her eyes snapped and she hissed," Hank, we're surrounded."

***

Thomas Creed casually strolled down the stairs, smirking as he locked each bedroom door he passed.

He went to the room where Sabertooth was being held and quickly released the larger mutant.

"Good work, Tommy." Sabertooth growled softly.

They quietly walked down the hallway to the room Thomas knew Vale and Star occupied.

Putting his ear by the door, he listened. All he heard was their soft breathing.

Opening the door, they snuck into the room, and they both quickly drugged the two girls, before the two could make a sound.

Then, scooping them up, the two left the school, moving quickly and quietly.

***

Roxy snarled eerily as fourteen Friends of Humanity stepped from the trees.

"Well, well, look at the freaks. Out on a date?" one of them sneered.

Roxy snarled as she recognized him from the coffee shop.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya?" she growled, her eyes glittering as they caught and reflected light from the flashlights.

"You called me a freak, freak." The man said.

She smirked," All I said was it takes one to know one. Isn't it true?"

Hank was assessing the best escape route when all fourteen men produced guns, training their sights on the two weaponless mutants.

Roxy's eyes began to grow feral, the pupils dilating as she struggled for control.

Hank suddenly yelled," Wolverine! About time you showed up!"

The attackers all looked in the direction Hank had shouted just as Hank scooped Roxy up, kicking off his shoes, he took off, leaping into the trees, he raced, dodging and weaving through the branches.

"It's a dirty trick! Don't let the muties get away!"

Hank found a particularly large tree and pressed Roxy behind him as he crouched, safely hidden in the foliage. High above the ground, he pressed into the shadows, praying that they would move on.

Roxy didn't speak, she only closed her eyes, trying to keep as still as possible.

"_Where'd they go?"_

"_They can't have gone far!"_

"_Spread out!"_

Beast growled inwardly. He could feel Roxy quivering behind him, and he silently murmured," Roxy, I'm going to try to lead them away."

"Beast, hold on, I just had an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll be back."

She glibly leapt down the branches, hitting the ground, she morphed, threw off her jacket and raced away, letting loose a girly shriek.

"HELP ME!!! Help me!"

Beast watched, agitated but patient, as he saw what her plan was.

"Miss? Did you see the mutants?"

"Yes! (Sob) They attacked me! They went that way, north!"

"We'll get them, miss, don't you worry!"

Smirking as the FOH left her, heading in the opposite direction, she looked up at Beast, who motioned her to return to the car.

As she began to run, she could hear, ever so slightly, the sounds of him following from the trees.

As she made it back to the car, she paused and moaned," Oh, no!"

The car's tires were slashed, and on the body, spray painted in red, were several threats and insults, compliments of the Friends of Humanity.

Hank landed lightly beside her and sighed," Bound to happen sooner or later I suppose."

"Oh Hank, I'm so sorry." She morphed back her cat form.

"Don't worry, Roxy. I must say, that was quite an excellent act you put on…although I admit, it left me on pins and needles, worrying for your safety."

Suddenly, the explosion of a gun fired, and Roxy screamed as Hank stumbled.

He groaned as he pulled out a tranquilizer dart from his shoulder and growled savagely as he turned, his eyes blazing as he roared, stumbling towards the human who had shot him. He stumbled again, as the man fired again and Roxy lost sense of all that was happening as the feral part of her took over completely.

***

Vale woke up and groaned," Ow, my head…"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Thomas Creed? Wha'th' hell?!"

"Heh, pretty clever huh? I helped my uncle get into the mansion, and he kidnapped you…with a little assistance." Thomas sneered, as Vale struggled against her bonds.

"You little puke bag! When I get out-"

"Oh, but that's the catch. You're not getting out." He smirked," Magneto's not here at the moment, but when he returns, he'll be bringing someone to…persuade you to be a little more…cooperative."

Vale struggled even harder, yelling" NOOO!!!!!"

Thomas only laughed as he left her there.

Vale groaned," Man… this is bad. This is very bad…"

Slowly, Beast opened his eyes.

He was in the Mansion Infirmary.

He sat up, and heard Jean's voice," Hank, are you okay?"

"Yes…Wait, where's Roxy? What happened?" He began to feel panicky when he realized Roxy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on, Hank," Jean told him, very gently.

He growled," WHERE IS SHE?!"

"We don't know. Xavier is trying to find her right now." Jean tried to assure him, but the blue giant was not satisfied," How long has it been? How long have I been lying useless?!"

"Hank, we found you last night, you were unconscious, and we didn't see a sign of Roxy…but Logan could tell there had been a struggle…Charles thinks she's gone feral, because he's finding it very hard to track her mind."

Hank's eyes hardened.

"Why is she running?"

"We don't know. There's more bad news Hank…Sabertooth kidnapped Thomas, Vale and Star."

Hank looked at her.

"The machine."

"Yes. He's going to go through with his plan."

Beast groaned.

"They were supposed to be safe here."

Jean sighed softly.

"I know…I know."

"Roxy…was supposed to be safe… with me."

"Listen, Beast, it was not your fault."

"I SHOULD have protected her!"

"You did everything humanly possible." Jean responded.

Beast bowed his head, as tears began to fall.

"It wasn't enough."

Jean! Hank! I found Roxy!

Hank was already up and racing out of the room.


	13. You, Me, Us

Chapter 12

You, Me, Us

In the void of her mind, Roxy struggled with the animal. It was feline, almost void of human appearance, twisting and snarling, fangs flashing, claws scratching and coated with blood.

"You….CAN'T…CONTROL ME!!!!!" Roxy screamed as she back fisted the creature in the face. At the same time, she seemed to receive a blow.

The creature began to laugh," you… hurt me…you hurt…you!"

An inane laughter came from the feline-like creature.

Roxy grabbed the creature's arm and twisted it, ignoring the pain in her own arm.

"What must I do to be rid of you?!" the brown haired girl screamed.

"You not be rid of me…you only become me!" the creature cackled, black eyes glaring like deep space, twinkling with star-like lights.

Roxy frowned,"Or control you. Cage you."

The creature smirked," You do that, you be unable… protect my Mate, your Mate."

Roxy started.

"Mate? I don't have a…HOLY CRAP! You mean HANK?!"

The creature chuckled wryly," He my Mate. Me choose."

"YOU chose?!" Roxy was feeling so many things, it was impossible to discern what she was even thinking.

Anger.

Shock.

Confusion.

Sorrow.

The works.

The cr4eature was nodding wisely, her eyes glittering as she crouched, hissing, "Yes, before you know me, I inside your mind. I see him. I love him. I know you love him. He… like us…. _Want _us," The creature paused, as if in thought.

Roxy thought about it," Then, you...I... WE agree on something. Loving and protecting Hank."

The creature nodded.

"But you can't just take control of me whenever you wish! I'll go frikkin insane! i was insane enough BEFORE you came into the picture!" The girl snarled.

"I can...I have. That WHY we survive... all these years." The beast-girl replied.

The girl groaned," No…no…It couldn't have been all you."

"No…'cause I... you. You... me."

"Then why am I even talking to you?!" Roxy screamed.

"Cause I am here."

Roxy grabbed her head.

"Ugh, my head hurts."

The creature stood on her legs and walked to Roxy.

"I come out, only when you or any of our friends are in danger…but when Mate is in danger, I come... I CONTROL until he is in no more danger."

Roxy paused and then, she nodded.

"Very well. You will help me protect Hank then... But only when he is in danger."

She reached for the creature, which, like a mirror image, reached for her. They grasped hands and pulled, until their images merged. The two persons were one and whole.

The beast caged within the girl, the girl caged within the beast.

***

Roxy opened bleary blue eyes.

She looked around, groaning," Seafoam an moonshine…what happened??"

"You, abomination, injured some of my best men!"

"What should I have done? Groveled on my face so you could harm the one I love?" Roxy spat.

The man slapped her face

She groaned, the groan turning into an angry growl.

"Don't…make…me…angry. There's a _reason_ my code name is FERAL!!!" she roared in his face, spittle flying from her fangs.

He calmly wiped the spittle from his nose and sighed," This is why you freaks have to be eliminated!"

"Try it, and I'll mess you up!" she growled, struggling with her chains again.

Suspended by her hands, the chains on her feet prevented her from kicking out. Her tail lashed about her ankles, her growls growing louder as the man stalked off.

"Wait! What are you going to do with me?!" she bellowed.

"We're still deciding."

She groaned," maybe I was better off stuck in la-la-land, talking to Feral..."

***

Magneto frowned as Psylocke tried harder, gritting her teeth.

Star yawned," This is getting boring. you guys know that?"

Vale smirked," Star, you ROCK!"

The pale young woman chuckled," I had no idea i had this power!"

The situation was simple; Star had a sort of mental shield that Psylocke couldn't pierce...and she was able to project it over Vale.

Vale smirked," What are you gonna do now, Can-head?"

Magneto replied evenly," I'll think of something...and then you will wish you had compied with me in the first place."

Star didn't show it, but she was getting a sinking feeling in her gut...

* * *

Lol, normally, i don't like the whole multiple personality thing, but i like Roxy's deal for some really unknown reason....maybe cause i made her, lol

Reviews?


	14. Oopsydaisy

Chapter 13

Oopsy-daisy

Wolverine snarled," What do you mean you can't sense Vale OR Star?!"

Xavier sighed, frustrated," I suspect someone is blocking their minds from me… I've been trying, but I cannot find them anywhere. However, I found Roxy. She's in a building, by the river. The FOH are deciding how best to use her to further their cause. She's not in any pain, though they aren't exactly giving her royal treatment."

Charles finished as he showed them the building and its address.

Beast then declared," Let me go and rescue her. It should be easy enough, they obviously aren't expecting her to be rescued."

Charles looked at him," What if they are prepared for a rescue?"

"Believe me, they are NOT prepared for me." Hank snarled.

Charles frowned before replying," Very well, Henry. Be careful."

Hank nodded," I'll be back soon. She's not going to be a captive another night…not while I draw breath."

As he stormed from the room, Charles turned to the rest of the X-Men.

"I cannot trace either Vale or Star. Logan, I want you to try to trace them the old fashion way. Jean, Storm, I want both of you to try to search for them via the X-jet."

Emma frowned," Do you suppose the brotherhood may be keeping them in the same place that Roxy was held captive?"

Charles shook his head," It doesn't make any sense... Why would they return to the same hideout? Especially if Roxy knows where it is."

"But…Roxy informed them she did not remember where they took her. Remember?" Jean recalled softly," but she DOES remembers where it is…which means her rescue would come first, wouldn't it?"

"Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Emma, you go as a back-up, just in case Henry requires assistance."

***

Hank both silently approached the building, staying out of sight.

There was one lone guard, who did not see him as he quickly and quietly scaled the building. Opening one of the windows, he walked into an empty room. His sensitive hearing picked up a conversation outside. He crept to the wall and listened.

"Jerry, why'd you slap the cat?"

"Cause she was annoying me."

"But, well, I sure wouldn't like being caged, waitin for my fate."

"You a Friend of Humanity or not?!"

"I am…but still, it didn't seem necessary to me…"

"Huh. Newbie."

Hank grinned as he went back to the window and slammed it shut, quickly leaping to the ceiling, as the two men opened the door.

"What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know…"

Beast dropped on them both and grabbed them both by their collars, snarling," Now, gentlemen, we can do this the easy way…or the hard way. Where is the mutant being kept?"

"It's…it's the cookie monster!"

He rolled his eyes," ANSWER ME!"

"She's on the fourth floor…but you'll never get her out of here!"

"Let ME be the judge of that."

Hank then knocked their heads together, and let them drop, unconscious to the floor.

He crawled out of the window and scaled the building to the fourth floor.

Quickly, he began to check each window, and his pulse quickened when he finally caught sight of Roxy.

She was struggling, and he could barely hear her utter profanity as she met with resistance.

He tapped softly on the glass.

She jumped slightly and her eyes widened.

He held a finger to his mouth and she nodded as he opened the window and swung in.

"I knew you'd come for me," she grinned as he took hold of her chains.

"Of course, I- AHHH!"

Beast fell to the ground as a metal shock collar wrapped around his neck and zapped him into unconscious.

Roxy screamed," BEAST!" as she writhed, trying to break her chains once again, screaming as her own neck was encase by a shock collar. The beast within her howled in rage as she was electrocuted once again.

Blackness took over Roxy…but Feral was now thoroughly roused and ready for round four.

***

Magneto, floating into the room, smiled grimly as he took both Roxy and Beast, placing them within cages, he carried the two unconscious mutants away from the building.

* * *

Um... oops?

Review!


	15. Showdown

sorry it's taken so lon to post this! here ya go!

Vale:About damn time!

Me:Oh shut up.

Chapter 13

Showdown

Vale, still shielded by Star's mental shield, muttered under her breath.

Star fretted," What are they doing? I'm so worried. What is Magneto going to do? OMG, what if he decides to… to like, kidnap some humans and threaten to kill them if we don't do what he says?!"

"Close, my dear. I've done better." Magneto chuckled as he appeared, two cages hanging in the air by his power. Inside one cage was Beast. In the other cage was Roxy. Roxy was already stirring, as she came to. She bolted upright and unleashed Feral's wild cry, her fangs flashing as she hissed at Magneto," You enemy!"

"Astute observation." Chuckled Magneto as he sneered at her.

Roxy growled eerily as she glared at the bars of her cage and tried to break her bars.

She growled as she yanked, the muscles steeled beneath her sleek fur.

Magneto rolled his eyes," heroes."

Vale snapped," Okay, so you kidnapped Roxy, now what?"

"My dear, are you so naïve?"

"No, I'm just grasping for straws of hope."

Magneto again rolled his eyes," That IS naïve."

"Whatever, can-head."

She choked as a thin wire wrapped around her neck, and Magneto said quietly," if you do not start getting serious, young lady, you will find yourself in a situation far worse then the one you are already in."

Roxy was growling, her eyes completely black.

Star swallowed," Um, Rox? You okay?"

"I NOT ROXY! I FERAL!" the beast roared as she actually began to _bend_ the metal bars.

Magneto sighed as he pressed the button on the shock remote and Feral screamed in rage as the electric currents raced through her body.

Hank woke and heard Roxy's screams of anguish and he came to full alertness as he barked," Magneto! Stop that! Stop this insanity at once! Are you really willing to harm another of your kind to get what you want?!"

Magneto raised an eyebrow as he released the button. Roxy's fur was all on end, and she was growling with pain.

"Hank, have you so soon forgotten Liberty Island?"

Hank growled as he felt his own beast snarling within him.

Star cried out," Where are the X-Men? Hasn't professor X located us yet?"

"He couldn't locate you! Magneto is shielding your minds from him!" Hank replied, trying to hang on to his sanity as Feral slowly rose back to her feet, her fur rippling as she snarled at Magneto," Let Mate go!"

Hank, Magneto and Vale and Star all paused, and Feral snarled again," LET MATE GO!"

Magneto turned to Hank with a smirk," Are you a pedophile, Mr. McCoy?"

Feral snarled," SHUT FACE UP! LET MATE GO! TOUCH HIM, I _KILL_ YOU!"

A revelation suddenly hit Star. She gulped as she removed the shield from Vale's mind and tried, _tried,_ TRIED to reach out to Professor X.

She was astonished as she heard him," _Star! What has happened?"_

"No time! Hurry Magneto's got Hank and Roxy! He is threatening to harm them! Hurry! Please!"

Hank snarled as Roxy was once again electrocuted and that was when the Beast came out.

He roared as he gripped the bars and bent them, leaping from his cage, he struck the remote from Magneto's hands and tackled him to the ground.

Feral screamed," MATE! BEHIND!!!" as Sabertooth came into the room and snarled as he grabbed Hank and threw him off Magneto.

Sabertooth growled as he leapt onto Hank's back, his arms thrown around the blue giant's neck, squeezing, suffocating…

BAMF!

BAMF!

Star and Vale were gone in a puff of smoke. Nightcrawler was back, this time, with Logan and Emma, who was in her diamond form.

Roxy roared as Hank went limp, and she wildly tried to break out of her cage.

"No need to yell!" Emma sneered as she broke the bars of the cage.

Sabertooth snarled as he was scratched, stabbed and kicked and hit. Strong fingers wrapped around his own massive throat as Feral sank her fangs into his shoulder, her sharp teeth ripping flesh and tendon.

Sabertooth reared back from Hank and swiped at her, roaring angrily as she clung to him from behind, scratching at his eyes, her fangs still firmly planted in his shoulders.

He reached behind and grabbed her by the shoulders, flinging her to the ground in front of him.

He was about to stomp down on her when she spat right into his eyes. Distracted, he wiped at the spittle furiously, as she rolled away and then launched herself maniacally at him.

She collided mid-air with Wolverine, who snarled," Take care of Hank, kid!"

Sabertooth and Wolverine slugged it out then, as Feral crouched protectively over Hank, trying to wake him up.

BAMF!

One minute, she was in the thick of battle, the next, she was out of the building, in the X-Jet. Kurt smiled and waved as he vanished yet again.

Feral grudgingly allowed Jean to check Hank's pulse and Jean murmured soothingly," Don't worry, Roxy, he's just unconscious. He'll be okay."

Feral growled low in her throat as she hovered over Hank, her claws extended and ready to slash if anyone tried to harm Hank.

Vale watched the beast-girl, and she suddenly remembered," Oh snap! Magneto plus Logan's Adamantium skeleton can't be a good thing!"

And before anyone could stop her, she was racing out of the X-jet, back into the building.

She zoomed into the room, and saw Logan, hovering mid air as Magneto growled," I have no use for you. Sabertooth?"

"WOLVERINE!!!" Vale shouted, magnifying the sound waves. Heroes and villains alike were thrown to their feet as Vale raced over to Magneto and snatched his helmet, yelling, "Now, Emma!"

Emma used her telepathy to control Magneto. He stopped and all the metal that had been floating in the air now dropped to the ground. Special plastic binders now wrapped around his hands and ankles.

Vale was at Wolverine's side as he groaned, stumbling to his feet.

"Great job, Vale." He said, slightly grudgingly.

She smirked," You kiddin? I was fantastic!"

"Modest too." Logan chuckled.

Vale shrugged," I prefer honest."

He chucked her under the chin," Maybe."

* * *

well, like? hate? review!


	16. Can You Feel It?

LOL! an update!!! yay!!!

Roxy: Why, why, why, why, why, why-"

Me: Why what?!

Roxy:WHY ARE YOU MY AUTHOR?!?!

Me: Well, why not?

Roxy:???

Me: READ ON!!!

Chapter 15

Can You Feel It?

As the brotherhood was taken into custody, Hank finally became conscious. Dark eyes with starry-like lights looked down into his face and a light, rumbly voice purred," Mate ok?"

"Ro-roxy?" Hank stammered.

"I not Roxy. I Feral. You mate." She purred, and nuzzled his nose with hers. Her dark eyes were bright with reflected light as she flashed a fanged grin," Roxy coming. Take care of her…"

And then, the eyes closed, and the young cat-woman shook her head. Her eyes were back to normal as she looked around, "Whoa…what happened?"

"Feral happened." Beast grinned slightly.

"Oh…wait, she came out?"

"Yes. Very interesting creature. I rather like her."

Roxy swallowed hard and weakly asked," What did she call you?"

"Ah, yes… she called me Mate." Beast replied, turning a little red, as his fur ruffled.

Roxy began to bang her head on the wall.

Beast stuck his arm between her forehead and chuckled," No need to continue to be embarrassed about it, Roxy."

"Yeah, but-"

He placed a finger on her mouth, which made her blush even more.

At this moment, Vale raced into the Jet, grinning," We've TOTALLY got Magneto in custody! I'm so happy!" she added, spinning around excitedly.

Roxy sniffled as she asked," What about our little traitor? Thomas?"

Vale paused and said," I'll check!"

She was gone.

Hank murmured," Her speed… I wonder if she's a match for Quicksilver…"

Vale was back, and she informed them," Nope, the little jerk escaped…"

Suddenly, Vale's eyes widened as her words seemed to catch up with her and she groaned," Oh great… THAT TRAITOR JERK KNOWS WHERE I SLEEP! ARGH!!!"

Roxy jumped slightly as her friend began to rant.

Hank tapped Roxy's ear and Roxy looked up at him.

"I am curious about your other half… the secret side of you. Can we discuss it later?"

She grinned reluctantly," Wow, and I thought you were going to be freaked out."

He snorted as he held up his hands," I'm a PhD with blue fur, fangs and claws. It would take a LOT to 'freak me out' as you so eloquently put it."

She chuckled softly," You ain't seen nothin' yet…" as she stood up and told him," Don't strain yourself, Beast. I'm gonna see what's going on."

Star suddenly appeared from behind a seat and pushed the cat girl back down," That's what you think. No. You're resting, so stay there!"

Star then rushed back outside, to help out with the search for Thomas Creed.

The X-jet was completely empty, except for the two beastly mutants.

Beast and Roxy looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we're stayin' here." Roxy shrugged as she lay back in Hank's arms.

He smirked," You sure put up a fight."

She winked back," Aw, they tell me to stay down, so why not?"

"Good point." He chuckled softly.

***

Star blinked. Vale was rushing all over the place, barely a visible blur as she searched for Thomas Creed.

Logan was also hunting, sniffing here and there, but he was shaking his head," Damn, the kid… it's almost like he's got no scent."

Nightcrawler suddenly "bamfed" into existence as he reported," I've checked the whole block!"

Vale stopped suddenly and groaned," Ugh! He knows where I sleep…"

Star giggled," Hey, Vale, think of it this way… if he touches you, Wolverine'll turn him into mincemeat."

Vale stopped and looked over at Logan, who smirked," No… I'd do somethin' worse."

She smirked as she was suddenly at his side," You really care that much about me?"

He blinked as she suddenly as at his _other_ side, giggling," So, you DO love me after all, huh, Wolvie?"

Emma started smirking as Logan gruffly stammered," No, I didn't mean-"

She snorted," Aw, come on! Admit it! You like me! You're just too chicken to admit it!"

At this point, Logan grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and then kissed her.

Just about everyone there had a heart attack when they saw the two mutants lip-locked.

Emma actually started chuckling, "Vale, darling, you are the pushiest girl I've ever seen… Well done."

As Logan pulled back from Vale, she looked at him, grinned cheekily," Told ya so…"

"Aw, shut up…" he grumbled as he kissed her again.

Star blinked as jealousy bit her heart, and she stole quietly around the building.

The dark haired girl bit her lip softly as tears stole down her cheeks.

"Damn… why do I cry at the worst times ever?" she muttered as she kicked at a rock…

Suddenly, she froze as she saw something on the pavement.

The pale-skinned mutant bent down and picked up a folded paper.

Her dark eyes widened as she read what it said.

"GUYS!!!!"

***

Scott read over the note again, frown fixed on his handsome mouth.

Jean frowned softly as she read over his shoulder," Well?"

"We may have a situation." Scott shook his head.

Kitty snapped," Well, that's just _great_."

Star timidly asked," Does it have anything to do with Thomas?"

Roxy growled," Somehow, I think this could be trap."

Emma sneered," And how would you know that? Kitty-sense?"

Kitty Pryde grinned," Gotta love it!"

Roxy rolled her eyes," Call it what you will… not everything's as it seems. That little spit-wad had us fooled before, what if he's going at it again?"

Vale wasn't listening. For that matter, neither was Logan.

They were too busy ogling each other as the debate went on.

Jean asked," Why do you think it's a trap, Roxy?"

"Cause, he could've dropped that note when he left… how do we know this wasn't a continency plan?"

Beast pointed out," She's got a point. So far, Magneto's been relentless at getting these young women to carry out this plan."

Roxy seemed deep in thought when Scott groaned," Let's get back to the mansion…the authorities can handle the Brotherhood from here."

"Let's hope so…" Star muttered darkly.

She looked back at the note in Scott's hands and remembered what it had read…

_Don't forget to pick up the Delivery at W and S.  
__MnS_

Star furrowed her brow as she subconsciously looked over at Roxy, who met her gaze and shrugged, also troubled.

They then looked over at Vale, who was still distracted by Logan, who was also distracted by Vale.

Star and Roxy looked back at each other and exchanged evil grins. They were going to do something about this little romance later on…

* * *

Lol, wonder what's goin' on? what's with the notes? Who's MnS? And... just what are Star and Roxy up to?

Like? Hate? REVIEW!!!

Btw, my thanks to both IzzydaWolfegrrl and NatsumiTagami for reviews... heck and to everyone else who has read and reviewed. YOU ARE APPRECIATED!!! *passes out cyber cookies*


	17. Oh, My Stars And Garters!

Aaaand the moment you've all been waiting for! ( :p not really)

Roxy: F'ing stars and moonshine, you're kidding me!

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Roxy:*glares* this crazy author who needs to get a life-

Me: HEY! No editorials!!!

Roxy:She don't own nuthin do with X-men. Cept me, Vale and Star…. SAVE US!!!!

Chapter 16

Oh My Stars And Garters…

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

"What?!?" Vale came racing to the room, as did Star and even Kitty and some of the other students.

Roxy rushed out.

"I CAN'T MORPH BACK INTO A HUMAN!!!!" she screamed.

Vale groaned," Oh for the love of-"

Hank pushed his way past the students as he demanded," Roxy? Are you hurt?"

She swallowed hard as she responded," I can't morph back into a human! Or my more human… less furry… mutant form."

Hank frowned," What?!"

Roxy's eyes were huge, and she was trembling," I need to sit down before I freak out…"

"Too late." Muttered Vale as she and Star ushered the other students on.

Hank followed Roxy, leaving the door open as he asked," Okay, I guess it's time to talk about… about Feral."

Roxy groaned," Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it."

Hank chuckled softly," Tell me how you became aware of her… how did you find out her name?"

Roxy took a breath and then explained, as best she could, what happened when she blacked out, on their first date, the fight, between her and the beast, the strange, one-sided conversation, and then, the merging.

As she described the pull, the blending of herself and the beast, Hank nodded slowly, his blue eyes focused on the wall as theories welled up in his mind.

She looked at him anxiously.

"I believe it's a psychological reaction, between your separate personalities. Feral and you are the same person, you just react, speak and even, in some way, think differently. But while you can inhabit your human and your cat form, Feral can only inhabit your mutant form. Not your human form. Since you've agreed to, er, _share_, your body with her, you can only inhabit the form she can inhabit."

Roxy stared and then groaned as she flopped backwards," My head hurts worse!"

Hank sighed," Did I really explain it so poorly?"

Roxy sat up quickly, grabbing his arm, she assured," No, no, I understand… I just feel overwhelmed, ya know? It's WEIRD having a voice in your head… ya know?"

He chuckled," yes, I know. But it appears Feral won't be causing so much trouble as she did before."

Roxy added darkly," Maybe…. Have we found _anything_ on that note?"

Hank shook his head, taking off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes," Unfortunately, not yet."

Roxy nodded softly," We'd better… soon!"

***

Thomas slouched in his chair as he waited. The bar was the nasty type, dim cheesy lighting drawing away from the dirty flooring and nasty, sticky, dirty tables with the ashtrays.

He laughed under his breath as he noted the Bar's signs…

Mix'n'Serve.

Waiting was a virtue that Sabertooth lacked… but it was a virtue that Thomas cherish.

Slowly, he tilted his head back, and his mind wandered as he focused his lazy thoughts on a certain, pretty redhaired teen girl. Heh, he had lied about his age, truthfully, he was in his twenties, but his mutation gave him the appearance of youth.

Vale was quite a catch… one he hoped to see again soon…

***

Kurt gave a startled cry as Roxy suddenly crashed in his path and asked with a grin," Hey Kurt, can I ask a favor of you?"

Star, walking from behind, added," Pretty please?"

Kurt shrugged, smiling as he nodded," Of course! Vhat can I do for you lovely ladies?"

Star bit back a girly giggle as she handed him a bag and instructed," Take this to Logan's room… and put the item in his sock drawer. Don't let him catch you!"

Kurt grinned," Your vhish is my command!"

He bamfed out of existence as Roxy heaved a sigh of relief," Okay, I'll go and talk to Hank. I can't believe I agreed to this… Star, you're almost as bad as Vale!"

Star wasn't listening. She had a dreamy look on her face that made Roxy chuckle sweetly with sympathy.

Roxy left. About thirty minutes later, Roxy met Star in the kitchen and grinned," I already got Hank in place."

Star smirked," Perfect. This is going to be AWESOME!!!"

Roxy then blushed and covered her head," I've lost my mind… I can't believe I agreed to this…"

Star smiled politely," It's too late to change your mind… and I already was aware that you'd lost your mind… a long time ago in fact!"

***

Hank had NO idea why Roxy wanted a pair of Logan's socks… but he suspected it had to do with a prank. So as he sought out Logan, he mused," What are they up to?"

Logan paused in the doorway as Hank called out," Logan! Can I borrow a pair of your socks?"

Logan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Your feet are too big. You'd tear 'em up."

"Just give me a pair you don't need anymore!"

Logan grunted," That must be some kooky experiment you're workin' on, if you need a pair of %$# socks."

Hank rolled his eyes at the language.

Logan disappeared into his room.

Hank waited outside.

He heard the drawer open, and some rustling before a pregnant silence followed.

Logan came out, a stunned expression on his face as he stiffly grabbed Hank by the shoulders and demanded," Hank, am I dreaming?"

"Er, I don't believe so." Hank stared.

Logan went back into his room and Hank now heard the mumbled curses.

Suddenly, Vale zipped up next to Hank and grinned," Hey, Blue, what's with Wolvie?"

Hank shrugged," He's having a problem with his sock drawer."

Wolverine came out, red-faced, and demanded," YOU don't give up, DO YA?!"

She snapped," WHAT the HELL are you TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

He growled as he snorted," Never mind… Hank, come in here a minute, wouldja?"

Hank came into the room and Logan shut it tightly and growled," LOOK at what's sittin' in my sock drawer!!"

The blue giant raised an eyebrow before looking cautiously into Logan's drawer. He quickly averted his eyes with a jumbled and muttered, "Omistarsangarters…" as he looked back at Logan.

Logan had his hands in his hair, growling," PLEASE tell me I'm dreamin'… this is TOO damn weird!"

Hank took a cautious breath before deciding," I'll have Jean deal with the ones in charge of this prank… And Logan, I do not believe Vale had anything to do with this."

"Why?"

Hank suddenly paused before telling him," Er, Roxy was the one who asked me for the pair of socks."

Logan stared. And then, he growled," Can I kill her? Please!"

Hank couldn't help the laugh that he felt, but managed to keep it down as he rolled his eyes, "No, Logan, you cannot kill Roxy."

"Why not?"

"Because then, I'd have to slit your throat. And your wrists. And then put your healing factor to the ultimate test."

Logan snarled," WILL YOU LOOK AT THIS?!?!!?!?"

He pointed to what was in the drawer.

It was a lacy, pretty, push-up bra, bright red and decorated with pink hearts.

Hank rolled his eyes as he left, calling over his shoulder," I'm getting Jean to take it out of here."

Logan looked back in the drawer and shuddered with disgust, muttering," Roxy, you are GOING to pay…"

***

Roxy and Star had their laughing fit as they heard Logan's ranting.

Suddenly, Kurt dropped in front of them, scaring both of them momentarily.

He looked very solemn as he informed them," Both of you owe me…big time."

Roxy apologized," Sorry, Kurt, we knew you wouldn't do it if we showed you what was in the bag!"

He smirked as he pointed out," I didn't say I regretted it, I said you owe me."

Star gulped as she asked," What do you want us to do?"

He chuckled," Nothing. But you owe me."

Roxy laughed," Okay, okay, I get it, yeah, we owe you. Thanks, Kurt!"

He grinned as he vanished and Star wistfully asked," How come he always just… vanishes like that? He never really sticks around when I'm in the room."

Roxy shrugged," I think he likes you."

Star turned pink as she looked at her friend," He likes me?! What does he like about me?!"

Roxy shrugged. At this moment, however, telekinetic energy wrapped around them both and hoisted them into the air.

Jean Grey was standing there, holding them up, looking… wryly displeased.

Roxy smiled pleasantly," Hello, how are you today?"

Jean shrugged and asked," Who's idea was it?"

Star was about to respond when Roxy promptly responded," Mine."

Jean nodded," Then, Roxy, you have the wonderful punishment of an extra hour in the danger room with Logan for three weeks."

Roxy swallowed and then nodded," Yeah, ok… BUT I'M NOT REPENTANT!"

Jean raised an eyebrow and added," You also have to remove the offending item from Logan's drawer and give it back to Vale."

Roxy asked wryly," How do you know it's Vale's?"

"Because Vale identified it for me."

Roxy turned white beneath her fur," Oh crud… you told Vale?"

Jean nodded.

Roxy sighed as she asked," Will you put me down so I can get on with it?"

Jean placed Roxy on the ground and the beast-girl raced inside to get her humiliation over with.

Star breathed out," Ms. Grey, it wasn't her, it was me."

Jean looked over her shoulder," then why did-"

"I don't know…" Star pleaded," you've got to punish me too!"

"Then… you're on gardening duty for two months."

"On it." Star responded with a weak smile.

***

As Star trimmed the plants, she found herself humming softly.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she murmured softly," Ay, ai, ai, Ay, ai, ai, Ay, ai, ai, Where's My Samurai?"

She shook her head and gave a low sigh.

Roxy, at the moment, was receiving a tongue-lashing from Vale.

"HOW dare you go through my drawers and then PUT IT IN LOGAN'S DRAWER!!! You could have AT LEAST consulted me OR SOMETHING!!!!"

Roxy groaned softly," What can I do to properly earn your forgiveness?"

Vale stopped short and thought about it.

"Get me a date with Logan!" Vale suddenly grinned.

Roxy stared," What? Are you serious? The man is ANGRY AT ME. He'd slit my wrists and tap-dance on my grave if I wasn't so darn cute."

Vale rolled her eyes as she dryly commented," You're feelin' cocky."

"Not really, I'm scared outta my mind… and frankly, a little weirded out, cause I keep hearing Feral whisper," Claw and slash, bite and gnaw, claw and slash, bite and gnaw, over and over, and-"

"I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!!!" Vale yelled.

Roxy chuckled," Welcome to hell."

Vale groaned," Just do it."

Roxy thought for a minute before groaning," No."

Vale looked at her and then grinned diabolically," Oh yeah?"

Roxy turned several shades of red as Vale pulled out Roxy's latest artwork… a pencil and charcoal drawing…. Very well done, passionately displayed…

Roxy snarled," I… HATE… YOU."

Vale snapped," YOU pulled a fast one on me!!!"

Roxy sighed as she muttered," FINE!"

She stormed out of the room and Vale looked at the picture and chuckled. The sketch was another one of Beast… only this one held Roxy too. The two furry mutants were locked in a sweet, passionate embrace, and Vale smirked as she murmured," I love blackmail."

***

Emma sat up as she realized something. Something very, very important.

She took off from the couch where she had been lounging like Aphrodite, and raced to a computer, typing up a search. Her eyes widened at what she found.

And then, the Ice Queen uttered some very satly language as she turned away to tell Scott of what she had discovered.

* * *

Oh man... Logan's not the only one who's noticed Vale's model-like figure... and Roxy, wow, i never thought you'd stoop that low!

Roxy: The devil made me do it.

Me: That's what they all say... so, like? Hate? Review!!! and for those who HAVE reviewed.... THANK YOU!!!!!!!


	18. Fall

LOl! next chappie!!!

to yeah9fun: AW!!!! thanx! lol, that's a compliment that spurred me to update tonight! ^^ i'm glad you like my story!

Chapter 17  
Fall

The woman stood in the drizzly rain, her eyes glittering as she walked into the bar.

She looked around, her gaze cool and confident as she strode over to the seemingly underage drinker, who smirked as he observed," Yer late."

"I had a few problem along the way, darling."

Thomas Creed shrugged as he growled," Got the stuff?"

She smirked as she nodded," Yes, it's in the upper room."

The cloaked young woman dangled a key over the table and he took it, smirking," Did you have much trouble on the retrieve?"

"Not at all." She smirked back as he handed her the money she had requested in exchange for the bounty.

He grinned, eyes wicked as he asked," So… you busy tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I am… besides, you're too much of a puppy, little man." She smirked as she gave him a wink and slipped out of the bar.

Thomas stood to his feet and went upstairs, opening up the room.

On the bed, bound and gagged, was a pale skinned, blacked haired young man with golden eyes.

"Well, Lief, you an' me are gonna go places." Thomas laughed cruelly as he grabbed the young man by the arm and hauled him to his chained feet," You're gonna walk real slow, or I will kill you and you'll never see your family again."

***

Roxy watched, feeling butterflies the size of elephants stampeded through her stomach as the students walked out of the Danger room. Logan had a huge smirk on his face.

Roxy gulped slightly as she felt Feral's slightly alien whine,"_ Kill short, hairy man?"_

Roxy inwardly snapped," NO! Just… maim him a little."

Feral began to growl with pleasure as Logan chuckled," It's just me an' you, cub."

Roxy eyed him warily as she responded with a snort," Whatch'a gonne do? Hiss at me?"

Logan smirked," Fight training, little girl. Hand to hand combat. I think you're ready for it."

Roxy bristled as she spat," In case you hadn't noticed, Logan, I'm NOT a girl anymore!"

She tensed as his claws slowly slid from his fists.

Feral was now scratching at the doors of her mind, and Roxy smirked as she said," She's all yours."

And with that, she let Feral loose.

***

Star sighed softly as she wiggled her bare toes in the mud. After the rain, everything smelled so fresh, and sweet, and… she sighed, feeling in her element as she used her powers over earth to unearth weeds and replant flowers and herbs. She trimmed branches and as she did so, she began to sing softly…

The butterfly song had been heavy in her mind, and as she sang it aloud, she was unaware that someone was listening to her, standing around the corner of the house, unable to work up the courage to interrupt her.

***

The blue sedan cruised at a high speed, the windows tainted, so no one saw the abducted young man, sitting in the back seat.

Thomas chuckled as the young man glared at him," You mutie… you won't get away with this!"

Creed snickered," Wow, that's what the red-head told me… and she was wrong. I HAVE gotten away, with everything I've done so far!"

Leif sneered," Oh, so you kidnap girls too? What'd you do to her? Rape her senseless, like the bastard you are?"

Creed smirked," Not yet."

Leif blanched and suddenly felt ill," Was she human?"

"No, she's a mutant, so you don't have to worry about that!" Creed sneered.

Leif shook his head," You're sick in the head, that's what you are! Mutant or not, that is SICK!!!"

Creed snarled softly," YOU are the one who's sick… you disowned your own sister because she's a mutant!"

Leif snarled," Leave her out of this…"

Creed laughed," Sorry, pal, but I'm afraid that's a no can do. You're about to see her… very soon."

***

Kurt listened to Star from the other side of the wall, his chest tightening again with something he couldn't describe.

She was just so beautiful… and sweet, too. Friendly and shy, honest and still intriguingly timid.

Her voice drifted into his pointed ears like the gentlest night breeze…

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky_

_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai?"_

***

As Star finished her song, she was startled when she heard someone singing… a guy's voice. Heck he was good… his voice was soft and lulling and…

Her eyes widened as she heard him sing,"

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my Butterfly?_

Her eyes widened as she looked around. But she could see no one… and she couldn't even tell where the voice was coming from as he continued, singing in a voice full of longing,

_I've trekked through land and sea,_

_Without a map and key,_

_Just to find, to find my butterfly,_

_Someone full of grace, whose eyes tell no lie_

_Yes, I need, I need my Butterfly!_

Her eyes widened as he continued,"

_Ay, yi, yi, _

_I am your Samurai,_

_Pure and true as Silver, _

_For you I'll wait forever_

_Ay, yi, yi, _

_I am your Samurai,_

_Pure and true as Silver, _

_For you I'll wait forever_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my Butterfly?_

Now, Star got up, looking about wildly as she whispered," My samurai? Where are you?"

She received no answer, as the voice implored,

_I've been through water and fire_

_Earth, bramble, briar,_

_Just to find, to find my butterfly_

_Someone I can hold, who won't shy from my guise_

_Yes, I need, I need my butterfly!_

_Ay, yi, yi, _

_I am your Samurai,_

_Pure and true as Silver, _

_For you I'll wait forever_

_Ay, yi, yi, _

_I am your Samurai,_

_Pure and true as Silver, _

_For you I'll wait forever_

Her heart sped up as she took in a breath, her voice blending with his as she sang out with him, changing the lyrics as he called for his butterfly, she for her Samurai.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my Butterfly/Samurai?_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my Butterfly/Samurai?_

She smiled as they ended their song and she called out," Where are you? Please, please come out! I want to see your face!"

But at this moment, Vale came racing into the yard as she yelped," STAR! STAR, WE"VE GOT A PROBLEM!!!"

Star groaned as Vale dragged her away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kurt bamfed into the place where Star had been a moment before, and sighed, muttering," If only I could've answered her, face to face, instead of cowering… but how could she possibly want me as her Samurai?"

His tail swished agitatedly before he bamfed into the mansion, his mind still contemplating his butterfly…

***

Logan screamed in fury as Ferak dodged his claws, taunting," You pathetic, little man! PATH-ET-IC!"

"WILL-YOU-SHUT-UP?!?!" Wolverine screamed as he followed each word with a slash of his claws.

She dodged him, grinning diabolically," You weak… weak… cannot even get a mate!"

Logan froze," What did you say?"

Feral grinned," Vale in love with you. you in love with Vale. You too scared to court Vale!"

Logan snort," Listen, kitty-cat, I ain't scared'a nuthin! I could go out with her tonight if I wanted to!"

Feral snarled," Wanna bet?"

He snarled," Name your stakes!"

She smirked," You go out with her tonight… I wash and clean your motorcycle. You not go out with her, you dance on front lawn in pink tutu and buttefly wings!"

Logan smirked," Deal!"

And suddenly, Feral melded within the subconscious of Roxy's mind, allowing the girl control once again," Whoo! I feel tired."

"I'm not surprised. We've been in here for 4 hours straight!"

Roxy smirked as she asked," So… you gonna keep your end of the bargain?"

Logan smirked," What bargain?"

Roxy laughed diabolically as she pulled out a recorder and played it.

He stared.

She smirked," I'll show it to everyone, if you don't follow through."

Logan snarled as he stormed out of the room, leaving Roxy laughing like a Mad Hatter.

Suddenly, Vale zipped into the room and screamed," WE GOT A PROBLEM PEOPLES!!!" before zipping back out, dragging Roxy behind her.

***

Roxy stared, as did everyone else.

Star had her face in her hands, moaning," No, no, no, no…."

Emma nodded tightly as she stopped the video.

Roxy turned to Star," I didn't know you had a brother."

* * *

Okay, sorry, but it's late, and I've got to go to bed. But I'll be back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

So, um, like? Hate? review!!! lol, thanks to all reviewers! as IzzydaWolfeGrrl says," YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!"

(she stole a song idea from me, so i steals her lines) ^^ hope ya don't mind, Izzy!


	19. Stand

Ok, i must apologize for the long, long wait, please forgive me! here the next chapter!!!

To all who have reviewed, i both thank and salute you! muchos gracias, mi amigos!

Chapter 19

Stand

Creed sat back, smirking as he waited for the X-Men to show up.

Leif glared, bruised and scratched, bleeding from some minor gashes in his arms.

Creed chuckled as he observed," Your sister can't get cuts. She's got an impenetrable hide. I oughta know…" the traitor snickered as Leif's head snapped up, his golden eyes glaring, "You sick animal… you tried to hurt my sister?!"

Creed waved it off, smirking," You've hurt her worse. Psylocke was able to get that much before Star was able to put up her mental shields. She'll probably leave you here to die, after what you've done to her, Lil Leif!"

Leif glared more, his golden eyes flashing as he struggled with the ropes.

Creed laughed," You're so pathetic, human!"

Leif smirked," At least I AM human… That's something you'll NEVER be able to say!"

Thomas yawned," Like I'd want to?" suddenly, his cell-phone beeped and he quickly picked it up and listened intently," Ok, we'll be waiting, nice job Effie."

Leif snorted," Who the hell is Effie?"

Thomas grinned," You'll never know… until it's too late!"

He left his prisoner in the dark room, laughing diabolically.

Leif struggled a few more minutes before letting loose an infuriated yell. Silent tears fell from his eyes and clattered to the floor as he murmured," I'm sorry, Star…"

***

Star sat, staring at her hands as the words ran from her tongue like water.

"He was only 13… I was 8. I still didn't know I was a mutant. But, his best friend was killed by the class bully… who was a mutant. My brother vowed he'd hate mutants… and when I found out what I was, he disowned me and changed his name, because my father and mother wouldn't disown me and change my name. He left, and I'd never heard from him… until now."

Star began to cry softly. As the tears fell from her eyes, falling to the floor, they did not splash… they bounced, clattering to the floor.

Rogue cautiously picked one up and passed it to Emma, who stared at the shining object, "It's a bloody diamond…"

Star didn't seem to notice.

Roxy went to her friend and placed a furry hand on her shoulder," Hey, Star, we'll get him back."

Star suddenly shot to her feet," No! He left me! Abandoned me! Why should I help him now?!"

Her eyes flashed and she snarled," He's not my brother. A brother would NOT have abandoned me the way he did!"

Vale stared as Star burst out of the room, racing away.

Roxy began to cry now, silent tears falling from her eyes, creating wet trails in her fur.

Hank softly stood by her side and gave her a tissue.

She chuckled through her tears, murmuring," Thanks… oh moonshine, I never knew…"

Vale growled softly," That jerk! Those jerks! Ugh! WHY IS THE WORLD FULL OF JERKS?!?!?"

Kitty added playfully," Never mind a cure for mutants, we need a cure for jerks!"

Suddenly, Logan noticed that Kurt was gone and smiled slightly, muttering," 'Bout time…"

Professor Xavier spoke up now," Star does not have to aid her brother. She's upset, and it's understandable. But we have a duty to protect humanity. We need to rescue her brother. Thomas requested that Star turn herself and Vale in for her brother… Obviously, we cannot give in to that demand."

Roxy turned to him," I'm in. whatever it is, I'm helping."

Vale nodded," Me too."

Logan cracked his knuckles (AN. wait, can he do that?) and growled," I've got a score to settle with that little jerk…"

Scott nodded," It's settled then. We'll rescue Star's brother, and we've got to try to capture Sabertooth's nephew, before he causes more trouble!"

***

Star, sitting on her bed, cried softly, curled into a ball, as she remembered things she didn't want to remember.

She and her brother had never been very close… but she had looked up to him. He was her hero, and she had always admired him. And then, when she manifested her powers by accident… he had just about dragged her into the house by her hair, flinging her in front of her parents as he proclaimed," SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT!"

Star's tears fell faster, a pool of diamond tears gathering on the bed. It was so weird… she had never cried diamond tears before… how was that possible?

A knock sounded at her door as these thoughts dully ran through her mind.

"GO 'way!" She shouted brokenly.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar BAMF!

She curled up tighter, as Kurt's voice asked gently and almost nervously," Star… are you alright?"

"No, no, I'm not…" she cried softly.

He bamfed again, this time ending directly in front of her, brushing her hair from her face as he asked," Vhat did your brother do to you? Vhy Vhould he hurt you like this?"

His face, sad and angry all at once touched her, as he sat on the bed next to her.

She slowly sat up," I thought you'd hate me… for hating my brother."

Kurt smiled sadly," No, I do not hate you… I do not understand vhy your brother vhould disown you, just because you're a mutant. You're the sweetest person I have ever met…"

He trailed off, turning red, but she didn't notice as she smiled shyly," Thanks, Kurt…"

The blue-furred mutant smiled sheepishly," It is true! I really have never… never met anyvun like you."

She curled up, tears falling from her eyes. The pile of diamonds had not gotten much bigger, but she moaned," I'm not ready to go back down… I can't…"

Kurt softly brushed her hair from her eyes as he decided," I vill not leave you. If you don't mind?"

She laughed softly," Misery loves company."

Kurt laughed softly in return as he sat down on the floor next to her bed. She smiled, her heart beating like a drum.

He looked shyly at the floor, brushing back his black-blue hair from his eyes as he mused," Vhile I try to forgive my enemies, I can understand your anger, Star. Ja, it is true, we all have… hidden pains. Like in 'The Scarlet Letter'."

She looked at him in surprise," You read that book?"

"Ja… I read it, but I cannot say truthfully if I understood all of it." Kurt gave a wry smile.

She smiled back, butteflies subsiding in her stomach, giving her a sense of ease and clearing her head of it's foggy anger, enough for a single resolution to take form.

***

Roxy looked over the video again.

Thomas sneered," I guess by now, you've realized that I'm not among the fallen. You really should learn that the Brotherhood ALWAYS has a back-up plan. See this human scum? Is he familiar, perhaps? To one of you in particular? Take a good look."

The camera zoomed up on the young man who was Star's brother. His golden eyes reflected strangely in the light, and his expression was defiant and hateful. But there was also a measure of fear in his face.

He was bound, gagged, his shirt torn and dirty, blood running down the side of his face.

The Camera focused back on Thomas, who sneered," So, unless you would like to be responsible for the untimely demise of a mutant hater, you'll bring Hecate and Kapow to this location." He held up a map. Storm paused the movie, quickly taking down the coordinates.

Roxy sighed," So, what ended up happening with the Brotherhood?"

Storm replied," They were taken into government custody."

Roxy looked back at the video, her eyes glimmering," There's somethin fishy about all this… I'd swear this is a trap. I just can't figure out how it could be."

Hank came in at that moment, catching her last words, he replied," If this is a trap, we'll just have to outwit them."

Roxy didn't respond, she was glaring at the image of Star's brother.

"That stupid boy…" she growled slightly, Feral's glare in her face.

Hank nodded softly," But we can't let his race affect whether or not we rescue him."

Roxy shook her head and grumbled," Doesn't mean I can't despise him for hurting my friend."

At this point, Star and Kurt suddenly bamfed into the room. Roxy smiled softly as Kurt gave her a reassuring smile before Star announced," I'm going to help rescue Leif."

Roxy nodded softly," let's get this show on the road!"

As the X-men team assembled on the jet, Roxy looked around at the team.

Rogue and Kitty sat on either side of both Vale and Star, who sat together. Kurt was at the farthest end, with Bobby and Logan and Hank. Jean and Storm were at the controls of the X-Jet, along with Scott, of course, prepping the Jet for launch.

Roxy took a breath to still her nerves… and to try to calm Feral down. The creature inside was whining and spitting. The beast-girl within could sense something Roxy could not. Roxy took another breath, as her eyes snuck a peak at Hank. He was reproving Logan for more language, but before she turned her eyes away, he met her gaze and flashed a reassuring smile, as if sensing her nervousness.

Roxy couldn't understand why she felt this apprehensive. But, cheesy as the thought was, she knew they would stick together, no matter what.

Back at the mansion, the younger mutants stayed, as back-up, if need be. Xavier was in contact via Cerebro. Emma had also stayed behind. Roxy rolled her eyes as she thought silently," If anyone messes with my room while I'm gone, I'm gonna go Feral on them…"

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon... at least, as soon as i can!

So, like? hate? REVIEW!!!! ^_^


	20. Guess Who Again?

An update! yay!

Roxy:*covers face with hands* i can't watch... *peeks through fingers*

Chapter 19?

Guess Who Again?

Magneto smiled as his prison opened. He walked out, chuckling slightly as he wondered, "When will these pathetic humans learn? Their time is over…"

I could not have said it better myself, Erik." "Effie" stood there, smiling as she added," The package was delivered and the others have already been released and are in place."

"Excellent, my dear."

She flashed a smirk, her eyes unblinking as he took her hand and they strolled out. Guards lay comatose on the floor, while outside, hired thugs gave security hell.

The two criminals walked out, unseen.

***

Star and Vale stood up, as the Jet landed. Scott surveyed the building disdainfully, muttering," Are you sure this is it?"

Roxy stifled a snort," Okay, this is getting old! Why do the bad guys ALWAYS use creepy, condemned building?!"

Hank corrected," Actually, that's not always true…"

Roxy snorted," it HAS been true of late though!"

Scott broke in," That's enough, you two. Alright, we'll go out, like we're going to make the exchange. Once Leif is safe, Vale, you break free and give them a sonic blast. Kurt, you teleport Star to safety, understand?"

"Ja!" Kurt gave an excited nod, confidence shining in his golden eyes.

Star stepped forward as she crossed her fingers," I hope… I hope he's ok…"

Vale made a huffing noise," If he were MY brother, I'd kill him after rescuing him."

Roxy laughed," Yeah, but you don't have a brother, OR a sister. You're an only child, Vale."

Vale smirked," Jealous much?"

Logan snarled," That's enough banter, you two! Let's move!"

The first to step out of the Jet was Scott, flanked by Logan and Jean. Vale and Star were next, surrounded by their teammates. Kurt stood as close as he could to Star, his golden eyes flashing as he looked at their surroundings with caution and suspicion.

Hank came forward, his eyes narrowed," this… this doesn't look right."

Roxy blurted," Something's not right in Denmark, people!"

Vale rolled her eyes," So, what, do we infiltrate the building?"

Scott frowned softly," Star, Vale, stay in the Jet! The rest of you, come with me!"

The X-men approached the building, as Star and Vale re-entered the Jet, closing it up behind them.

Vale muttered," Boy, get kidnapped once, get grounded for life!"

Logan's motorcycle had been brought on board, and Vale, for reasons unknown to her, went to it and quickly wheeled it out of the Jet before re-entering the Jet and closing the hatch.

Star asked," What was that for?"

Vale shrugged," I have no idea…"

***

Roxy stiffened as a scent entered her nose. It was strangely familiar, and she quickly followed it. She entered a room, Kitty and Kurt were right behind her.

A young man lay, bruised and tied up, on the floor.

Roxy cautiously approached him as she cautiously inquired," Who are you?"

"Leif. Leif Jackson." He rasped," You're a stinkin mutant! Get away from me!"

Roxy snarled as she responded," I'm getting you out of here. Once you're safe, you can leave, I could care less about what happens to you! I'm just doin' this for Star!"

Lief snorted," She can go to hell for all I care!"

Roxy snarled dangerously, "Careful how you talk about my friend, Leif… she's been with me through thick and thin. I'll frikkin KILL for her!"

Logan frowned as he hauled the young man to his feet and talked into the comlink," We found him."

"We haven't seen ANYTHING of Thomas." Came Scott's voice.

Roxy turned back to look at Leif. Her eyes glittered," Where is he?"

Leif snarled," Why would I keep track of him?"

Roxy stiffened as realization slammed on her.

She spun around, screaming," VALE! STAR!!!!"

But at this moment, the X-Jet blew up.

The blast rocked everyone off their feet and the building trembled, though it didn't fall.

Roxy groaned as she staggered to her feet.

Logan was cursing soundly as he rocketed to his feet and looked out a window. The Jet was gone, burning. Vale and Star were nowhere to be seen…

* * *

LOL! update! and the next chapter is being written!

Roxy:I knew something would explode at least once in this story...

Me:Who doesn't love explosions?

Roxy:And why is it that _**I**_ am the only one who realizes that this whole thing is a set up?!

Me:You don't realize it... Feral does.

Roxy: *rolls eyes* I can't believe my other half is getting all the credit...

Me:Deal with it and stop whining!

Roxy:*cries* you're not the one with a snarly voice in your head!

Me:O.o i did not need to hear that...

Roxy:Deal with it.

Me:*facepalm*

Roxy: *to readers* so, like it? hate it? REVIEW IT!


	21. Stand and Deliver, Baby

Another update!! HAHAHAAAA!!!!

I have to thank my reviewers again... i felt bad it took so long, but, here you go.

Chapter 20

Stand And Deliver, Baby

Trembling with anger, Roxy turned on Lief, snarling," YOU KNEW!!!" her eyes blackened as she snarled, Feral threatening to rip through her barriers to disembowel the smirking young man in front of her.

Kurt was already gone, teleporting back outside, to see if she was truly gone. He was numb with shock. How… how could she be gone… just like that…

His Butterfly. No… she couldn't be dead!!! And yet… the Jet was gone, the remains burning to the ground like the fire of Prometheus.

But as he saw the wreckage, a thought, a tendril of hope broke through his despair.

What could Magneto gain from killing the two he had sought so desperately? He NEEDED Vale and Star alive, in order to achieve his plans.

Kurt gritted his teeth as his fangs flashed," She can't be dead… She's not!"

***

Roxy let loose a bone-crunching punch to Leif's chin. Her sharp eyes caught sight of a shifting sensation in his skin as he staggered back.

"Mystique?" Roxy gapsed, horror dawning in her eyes, as Feral's smug snarl resounded in her ears. Roxy could hear the beast in her snarling," Knew it, knew it. KNOW it!"

Suddenly, Mystique, shifting into her true form, tried to get away, smirking as she yelled over her shoulder," I'll see you in hell!"

"I don't think so!" Kurt snapped as he teleported right in front of her, landing a solid kick to her chin before clamping down on her, snarling," Vhere are they? Answer me!"

Roxy helped Kurt, pinning Mystique's legs, she resisted an urge to bite the blue-skinned mutant.

Mystique twisted and growled, but she couldn't escape. Jean came upstairs and called out," Let her go, I've got her!"

Mystique found herself hovering in the air, unable to move, as Jean used her telekinetic powers to keep Mystique from running.

Logan snarled as he pushed his way past the others, his claws unsheathed as he growled," Ok, Mystique, the professor's not here to save you now. Talk. Where are Vale and Star?!"

Mystique only glared as she responded," You care about a measely human, who abandoned his sister? Enough to willingly walk into what might be a trap? That's disgusting!"

Mystique cried out in pain as Feral lashed out, raking her claws across her back, she snarled, "WHERE ARE FRIENDS?!"

Cyclops snapped," Roxy, that's not going to help!"

Kurt bamfed in front of Mystique, horror and anger in his eyes as he spoke in low, but furious tones," Mystique, we know they are alive, tell us where they are!"

Mystique only gazed back, unblinkingly, her mouth tightly shut.

Logan snarled," That's IT!" as he approached Mystique.

"NO!" Scott stood in front of Logan," You can't kill her, Logan, we need to et her to talk first!"

"What the HELL do you think I'm doing?!" Logan snarled," I['m gonna get her to talk!"

Rogue suddenly snapped," She won't talk… but those tire tracks might!"

Logan stared for a minute before rushing outside.

Jean restrained Mystique with special binders before joining the others outside, contacting Xavier, she informed him of what was going on.

"_Jean, something else has come up over here… Emma Frost and John left. they did not say where they were going… But I have a feeling they know more about these events then they are letting on."_

Jean growled softly under her breath as Logan yelled," My motorcycle!" he jumped on, and revved the engine, before taking off. Unexpectedly, Rogue jumped on behind him, hanging on tight, as he yelled," What the- ROGUE! What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah'm coming with you! An you can't say SQUAT about it!" Rogue snapped as the wind lashed at her face.

***

Vale groaned as she opened her eyes. She jolted in surprise as Thomas Creed's lazy gaze once again greeted her eyes.

"YOU! You little piece of shit!" she snarled," You set us up!"

"That's right." He snickered," I did set you up. With a little help of course."

Vale looked around. She was once again chained to the wall.

Across from her, Star was chained to the wall as well, and one other person…

"Leif?!" Star's eyes had opened and she now stared at her brother.

Tears trickled from his red eyes as he looked at her, his bottom lip trembling as he tried to stay strong.

"Star…" he grumbled huskily.

She looked back at Creed, snapping," what is goin on-"

SSSLASSHH!!!

"AHHH!!!" Star screamed in pain, as a knife cut her cheek. Blood dripped from the wound and trickled down her pale cheek.

Thomas smirked as he looked at the knife. Her blood dripped onto the floor.

"NYA! NO! Leave her alone!" Leif shouted, struggling with his bonds.

Thomas smirked as he turned, his eyes glittering as he sneered," Or what?"

The ruthless mutant turned to Vale, ignoring the others as he smirked," I've done a lot for Magneto… I don't think he'd mind if I took you as part of my pay, Red."

She snarled as she responded," Hands OFF the goods, you pervert!"

Star was stunned as she felt the blood dry on her cheek, her body slowly and steadily repairing the damage.

Thomas turned to her casually as he answered her unvoiced question," My knife is made of adamantium… not even your skin can block that. Too bad for you…"

Vale thought hard as she realized," Magneto must not be here just yet… if I concentrate…"

She closed her eyes and slowly, she tested out a frequency of sound. Thomas screamed as the sharp frequency hit his ears, and Vale shouted," How d'ya like that!" as she increased the pitch, praying that someone with even sharper hearing would be able to hear her…

***

Wolverine heard the pitch, over the steady roar of his motorcycle, and he gunned the engine, leaning into the wind as he caught Vale's scent. Rogue clung to him, praying that Magento would not use Vale and Star like he had used her…

Logan stiffened as Vale's "dog whistle" suddenly stopped. Worry clenched at his gut, as fury blossomed in his chest.

"_Hold on, baby… hold on for me… I'm coming."_

***

Magneto rolled his eyes as the tranquilizer finally took affect.

"Honestly, these two are almost more trouble then they're worth…" "Effie" pouted, her form hidden by the shadows of the warehouse.

"They have great power. I do wish Charles would keep his peaceful philosophy to himself…" Magneto growled slightly as he noticed that Star had a cut on her cheek.

Thomas stood up, rubbing his ears, which were bleeding slightly.

"Thank you, sir…" he grumbled.

Magneto asked," So, she CAN be pierced then?"

"Yeah, adamantium is some awesome stuff…" Thomas snickered, adding respectfully, "So… we might use them against each other after all."

Magneto turned to the feral mutant and replied somewhat harshly," No, not yet."

Star cowered, scared out of her mind. This was not the way it was supposed to go…

Suddenly, Lief shouted," WAIT! Please! Hold on a frikkin minute!"

Magneto disregarded the human's cry, continuing to advance on Star.

"We can threaten to kill you, to make your friend co-operate. We can threaten to kill her, AND your brother, to make you co-operate. So, what will it be? The easy way, or the hard way?"

Star shuddered. But then, Vale weakly stirred, coughing, as she rasped," No, don't do it Star. Think about it. You might lose your brother, but then, if Magneto succeeds, then ALL the humans will die!"

Star looked over to Lief, who growled at Magneto," You are a coward, mutant! At least LISTEN to what I have to say! Would it hurt you to lis-"

Suddenly, Thomas growled as he wrapped a hand around Lief's throat. And then, something incredible happened. As Thomas squeezed, Lief's eyes rolled back in his head, the blood rushed to his face, and all at once, Thomas was gasping for breath, struggling to rip his hand away, his face turning pale.

Lief snarled as he pulled away, and Thomas dropped to the floor.

Lief snarled again as, with a loud roar, he tore his bonds with super-human strength and rushed at Magneto.

Magneto sent a metal beam at the tall, thin young man, but Lief dodged it, reaching Star, he set her loose, standing defensively in front of her.

Star whispered," Lief, what happened?"

Lief whispered back," I have no idea…"

Vale suddenly seemed to come back to life as she sang out, her voice reaching a high, -glass shattering pitch.

A loud explosion suddenly rocked the building, as a red blast of energy seared the south wall and the loud roar of an engine broke through the sound of Vale's scream. A motorcycle cannon-balled through the dusty gap, coming to a chaotic stop as Magneto pushed it back with a wave of magnetism. Dust filled the air like a smoke screen, where the vehicle had come from.

They waited, as a silence ripped through the scene, causing Star to shudder with anticipation.

Thomas stirred, groaning," ugh, what the hell happened?"

Magneto grabbed hold of Vale, using her chains to levitate her in the air. The knife that Thomas had used to cut Star now was held at Vale's throat.

As the X-men rushed into the room, they paused. Magneto growled," Back away, all of you. If I make a tiny slip, she will die."

Star's eyes glittered and she stood up, her eyes beginning to flash as she yelled," Magento!"

He didn't turn, only replied," Don't try to save her. Tell your friends to leave."

Star smirked," I know something you don't."

Magneto gasped, as hands snaked around to touch his face. He felt all his energy draining, and both Vale and the knife dropped. Logan raced forward and caught Vale, cradling her gently as he backed away, growling softly.

She hugged him tightly, whispering, "Damn, I have never been so scared in my entire life!!!"

Leif stepped back from Magneto, coolly, he looked at Star and she nodded," Well-done, Leif."

Roxy raised an eyebrow.

Leif swallowed as he added," That's not all! There's a traitor in the X-men! It's-"

WHAP!

Toad leapt into the room, smacking the back of Lief's head with a baseball bat.

Lief slumped forward, but Rogue caught him before he hit the ground. Toad backed up, standing protectively over Magneto as he yelled," I could use some HELP over here, Guys!"

The X-men could hear sounds of the other members of the brotherhood stirring. The Blob's heavy footfalls, Sabertooth's snarls, and Quicksilver's authoritative voice.

Scott yelled," Let's go!"

Rogue grunted as she tried to heft Leif in her arms, but Hank took him from her, urging," Go! Now!"

They raced outside, where Professor X and Storm were waiting inside the X-men's Helicopter.

As Lief came to, he asked softly," Where am I?"

Star crowded close to him and murmured," You're safe, my brother. You are safe for now…"

* * *

WHoa... LIEF"S A MUTANT!!!

Roxy:Serve him right, the little jerk...

Well, Like? Hate? Review!!!


	22. Do It Logan!

YAY!!!! the moment you've been waiting for, peoples!!!!

Chapter 21

Do It Logan

Lief sat patiently as Hank McCoy returned with his report.

"You are a mutant, Lief. Although the obvious manifestations of your powers confirmed that BEFORE we took the DNA sample to be tested."

Leif bowed his head, and tears began to roll down his cheek.

"What have I done? What have I become?"

Hank looked at him and felt a mixture of both pity and disgust.

"Leif, I don't know what you're feeling right now, but look at me. I used to look human. But not anymore. Even if you have become a mutant, you still look normal. Be grateful for that!"

Leif looked back up at the blue giant and smiled softly, teasing," I guess it could be worse. I COULD look like your partner, Oscar the grouch."

Hank chuckled, retorting," You may not LOOK like him, but you do ACT like him."

Leif shrugged, his face darkening.

Hank shrugged as he muttered," Well, you ARE…"

At this moment, Star peered in, asking," May I come in?"

Hank glanced at Leif before responding," Of course."

Star shuffled in, a little shy as she asked," Are you okay, Leif?"

He snapped," What do you think?! I just found out I'm what I swore to hate!"

Star shied a little, but at this moment, Kurt stepped in, his golden eyes flashing as he snapped," Star just vrisked her life for you! You should be grateful, you _Schmuk_! She could have left you to die! And you would have deserved it! You're no better then Magneto!"

Leif snarled and jumped off the table, his golden eyes blazing as he snarled," You want a fight, fuzz-head?!"

***

Rogue heard the commotion and muttered," Ah'm agonna give that jerk a piece of mah mind…"

She stepped into the room, just as Leif stepped forward to strike at Kurt.

Rogue leapt in, grabbing his hand, when she realized she was not wearing a glove. But Leif was not gasping for breath, in fact, he snarled, "What the HELL do you want?! This ain't your deal, skunk-head!"

She stared, before shaking her head and slapping him across the face with her other hand. Hard.

That hand was not gloved either.

Leif stumbled back, when Hank snarled," ENOUGH!"

Everyone paused as the blue giant cleared his throat," Leif, don't try to start a fight. We saved your life, but we can easily throw you out again."

He looked over at Rogue who stammered," Did… did you see that, Dr. McCoy?!"

"Yes… I did… Rogue, can you call Logan in here?"

***

Logan sat on his bed, unable to believe how close he'd come to losing Vale. She had been in her room all day… he was getting worried about her…

At this moment, Rogue peered into his room.

"Logan? We need you over at the infirmary. Like, now."

Logan sighed as he got up, muttering," I think I'm forgetting something… but I can't remember what…"

***

Logan held out his arm and Leif touched him. Nothing happened.

Rogue reached out, gingerly, and touched Lief. Nothing happened.

Hank frowned softly as he pondered," Leif, when you drained Thomas and Magneto, what was going on inside you?"

Leif snorted," Hell, man, I was ANGRY. Those FREAKS were trying to KILL me, and that girl. I wasn't, I couldn't let them do that!"

Rogue stared at him, her hazel eyes wide as suddenly, she felt an emotional upheaval in her belly.

She raced out of the room, just as the tears began to fall.

Leif raised an eyebrow," What's with her?"

Star responded," Her power is like yours… only, she doesn't have to get angry. If she touches anyone, skin to skin, she drains their powers."

Leif protested," but, nothing happened when she touched me…oh… oh shit…" he sat down, closed his eyes, and muttered," This is not my day…"

***

The next day, Roxy grinned as she watched Logan approaching. She was sitting up in a tree, and she jumped down and walked beside him," hey, Logan, how was your date?

Logan looked at her funny and then, a light dawned in his eyes.

"No…"

Roxy began to snicker," Yes."

Logan stopped short and he shouted," HELL TO THE NO!"

Roxy took out the recorder and played it back.

"_You pathetic, little man! PATH-ET-IC!"_

"_WILL-YOU-SHUT-UP?!?!"_

"_You weak… weak… cannot even get a mate!"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Vale in love with you. you in love with Vale. You too scared to court Vale!"_

"_Listen, kitty-cat, I ain't scared'a nuthin! I could go out with her tonight if I wanted to!"_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_Name your stakes!"_

"_You go out with her tonight… I wash and clean your motorcycle. You not go out with her, you dance on front lawn in pink tutu and butterfly wings!"_

"_Deal!"_

Roxy wriggled her eyebrows at him, snickering," I bet everyone would LOOOOVE to hear this!"

Logan snarled and started chasing her.

Roxy yelped," You COULD pretend you had too much to drink! And you could wear the tutu over your clothes!"

Logan stopped as they ran into Scott.

Scott looked at the two of them.

"What's going on?"

Logan snarled," I need a beer," as he stepped past both of them into the house.

Roxy shrugged," Nothing new."

***

"THAT is new…" Scott stared as a few other students looked out the window.

Kitty gasped," Is that… OMG, is that LOGAN?!"

The feral mutant was dressed in his usual clothes and dancing… but over his clothes, he wore a pink tutu and on his back were pink, false butterfly wings…

After about five minutes, he went back inside.

Roxy Burst out laughing as she looked at the video she had taped and murmured," Logan, you will NEVER touch me again."

* * *

Logan:*takes tutu and butterfly wings off* I"M GOING TO KILL YOU, AKA!!!

Me:EEP! *takes off running*

LIke? Hate? REVIEW!!!


	23. Meet Me Halfway

YAy! next chappie!!!

Chapter 23

Meet Me Halfway

Logan walked into the mansion, after removing the tutu and buttefly wings and setting them on fire in the Bar-B-Q pit outside. He looked around suspiciously, as a few stares met him, but there was nothing except silence in the air.

Logan stiffly walked into the hall, and into his room. As the door clicked closed, Kitty Pryde held up a sign that read," Tired much from dancing, Logan?"

A titter broke out, which turned into a full-fledged laugh.

The laughter died immediately as Logan's door burst open and he peered out, suspicious and glaring.

People acted normally.

Finally, Logan returned to his room and popped open a can of beer. He looked at it before chugging it down, ignoring the laughter that floated through the walls

***

Rogue stared out the window. She had never felt this way before. The remembrance of the skin-to-skin contact with Leif was almost intoxicating…

She shook her head, trying to persuade herself," No, Marie, cut it out! He's a jerk and 'sides that, he hates mutants…"

And yet, she couldn't forget that, for the first time ever, there was someone who she could touch, who would not die from it.

***

Vale had her arms folded, as she glared at Roxy. Roxy sighed, shaking her head as she protested," I _tried_!!! But you have to admit, Vale, HE needs to take that next step, you know what I mean?!" Roxy added under her breath," I highly doubt that Logan will want to listen to me after this… sheesh, maybe this WASN'T such a good idea…"

Vale sighed as she turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose," What am I supposed to do? I love that man… do you have any idea what he does to me? I've never been able to stop thinking about him…"

Roxy took a step towards Vale and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder," Vale, listen, he WILL do it. If you care so much for him, though, you'll wait. You've made it clear that you love him and that you want him. But he needs to meet you halfway, you know."

Roxy stepped out of the room, deep in thought, not realizing that she still hadn't gotten the picture that Vale had used to blackmail her.

***

Leif sat in the temporary room he had been given. Staring out the window, his golden eyes lighted on a solitary girl, the one with the white stripes in her hair.

Regret ate at his heart, as he remembered the mean, pathetic name he had called her, but Leif mumbled absently," I don't want to apologize to her…"

A knock at the door made him look up and he reluctantly called," Come in!"

Kurt bamfed through the door.

Leif turned away, muttering," What do you want?"

"I vhant to know vhy you disowned Star!" Kurt told him, a little nervous, but determined.

Leif smirked a little, looking out the window.

"For a long time, I wished I had powers. It just seemed… so cool. I was young, a hero worshipper… and I was a nerd. No one at my school really liked me… except my friend, Sam. He and I were kinda like the outcasts at our school, but we never worried about it, cause we had each other. It was threee minutes to fourth period, and we were late. He bumped into Slogger, a highschool drop-out. Who happened to be a mutant. Slogger drew back his fist and smacked Sam into the wall. And then… he stepped over my friend's dead body." Leif struggled with his feelings for a minute before tears leaked down his cheeks.

"The very thing I had admired killed my best friend, my brother. Sam was buried, and I decided that… that I would never admire a mutant again. That I would hate them, all of them. It just seemed so unfair that… that the thing I admired and envied caused the death of my friend. Besides that, when the world grows dark, it's nice to have something to pin the blame on…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed," And when my sister found out she was one… well, Star always annoyed me to no end. She followed me around, teased me, laughed at me, and… she never quit. I guess I felt like she mocked me, when she manifested her powers."

Kurt was angry," You would judge an entire race by one person alone?! I'm sorry about your friend, but that is no excuse for what you did to Star! She's the kindest, sweetest person I have ever met, and I would die for her!" Kurt stopped short and turned bright red as the words left his mouth.

Leif smiled slightly as he looked at Kurt, sadness in his eyes.

"You're right… I've been foolish, selfish and a terrible brother. I'm glad that Star has a friend like you, Kurt. And more importantly, I'm glad that you love her. She needs someone to love her."

Kurt stared, still slightly red, but now, also confused. It seemed like Leif's attitude had changed in a heartbeat…

"Vhy are you so friendly now?"

Leif looked out the window, at Rogue's form. She was sitting under a tree, reading a book it seemed. Another tear leaked from his eye. That girl was cut off from a simple pleasure he had never fully appreciated…

"Cause… I never realized how blessed I am. I had a little sister who loved me, and I threw her out of my life. I have been blinded by hatred, selfishness and conceit. I have been everything that I despised. I'm confused, scared and humbled. And… I don't know what to say or do."

Leif bowed his head.

Kurt's tail swished slightly as the blue-furred mutant solemnly told him," Before I forgive you, you must ask Star's forgiveness. She's vhilling to forgive you if you really mean it. But if you hurt her anymore… I vhill beat the "crude" out of you myself!"

Leif nodded slowly," I understand… Thanks, Kurt."

The golden-eyed mutant didn't turn around as Kurt "bamfed" from the room, and Leif sighed softly," What have I become?"

***

Vale sighed as she looked out the window. She bowed her head down and wondered," What am I supposed to do? If he could give me a sign… tell me that he's interested, or tell me to buzz off… if he'd just… meet me somewhere halfway…"

She shook her head and then stood up, approaching her closet, she set out a new outfit.

Skin-tight red dress with a skirt that flared slightly and a metallic belt.

Knee-high high-heeled black boots. She shook her hair free of the bun that she had been wearing and smiled at her reflection as she applied make-up. Black eyeliner with a hint of blue, dark red lipstick to contrast her pale skin. Slight, silvery blush, and mascara.

With a slight smile, she nodded," I love being beautiful," before she stepped out the door. A few of the male high-school students were in the hall when she came out. Their jaws hitthe floor, but she walked past them, oblivious as Aphrodite.

***

Jean called out," Scott! Check this news-report out!!!"

Scott looked over Jean's shoulder at the report on the computer. He smiled slightly," Wow… they put "good" and "X-men" in the same sentence!"

The report, in a nutshell, revealed that when rescuing Leif, the X-men had drawn attention to the warehouse that the Brotherhood had been hiding at. Apparently, the Brotherhood still managed to elude the police, but appreciation had been shown towards the often berated heroes.

Jean suddenly paused as she caught sight of Vale. the young woman looked somewhat forlorn, though she was dressed as if she was going on a date with the Prince of England.

Jean stood up and made her way to the red-head.

Vale looked up at her and asked," So, did we get bashed in the media again?"

"No, actually, the media had something dcent to say about us." Jean laughed softly, adding," Don't worry, Vale, sometimes, men are a little clueless."

Vale frowned softly.

At this moment, there was a knock at the door.

Storm answered the door. A tall, buff-looking young man stood on the steps. He grinned in a cocky manner as he asked," Hi! I'm looking for Vale Luz… is she here?"

* * *

Uh-oh...

Like? Hate? Review!!!!!


	24. Back Off

Next chapter!!!!

Chapter 24

Back Off

Vale blinked as she asked," Jared? What are you doing here?!"

Jared shrugged as he responded," Well, news got out in college, babe, that you were a mutant, and that you'd joined the X-men. I came to see how you were doing."

Vale blushed slightly, confused and slightly wary as she looked UP at the tall, buff quarter-back football player.

Roxy came into the main hallway to see who had come in. Her eyes widened and her ears laid flat against her head as she saw the newcomer.

"JARED INGAR?!?!?"

Jared smirked slightly as he asked," So, I assume that's Roxy, the loser girl you always hung out with?"

Vale snapped, "Jared! I told you, she's not a loser!"

He chuckled, "I'm joking, Vale!"

Vale gave him a dark look," Jared, what are you really doin here?"

"I wanted to ask if… well, could I talk to you in private?"

She thought about that before nodding," Ok, where?"

"Is there anywhere private around here?"

She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room. Shutting the door, she asked," Okay, what's on your mind?"

Jared put his hands in his pockets as he asked," Vale, what happened to us? You kinda just… left me. We didn't have any closure."

***

Logan could hardly believe what he was hearing. Vale had a boyfriend?!?

He gritted his teeth, feeling anger mounting in him as he turned and stormed into the kitchen, looking for another beer. But before he popped the can, the drink flew from his iron grip, as Jean walked into the room.

"Logan, it's not what you think. This jock isn't who you think. Vale did go out with boys before she came here, but it's YOU she wants… besides, you did screw up that bet with Roxy."

Logan snarled," She SHOWED you the recording?!"

Jean smirked," No, I saw the whole thing on the security camera."

Logan looked around before asking," Who else saw that?"

"Nobody else."

"Make sure it stays that way… I've got something to do."

Jean chuckled as she dumped the beer down the sink and threw the can in the recycling," He doesn't need any more of that stuff."

***

Vale responded roughly," Jared, you're too full of yourself! And besides that, I know you were seeing Carrie Hitch, while you were dating me! I knew about the other girls. WHY do I need a permission slip to leave you, since you were cheating on me like an alley cat?!"

Jared's expression grew slightly darker as he snapped," You can't tell me who I can and can't see, Vale. And you can't treat me like I'm nobody either!"

She sneered," Yeah right! You ARE a nobody! You're just an empty shirt, thinking with what's behind your zipper instead of using your brain… oh wait, I'm sorry, you don't HAVE a brain!"

Jared snarled as he suddenly pinned her to the wall, growling," TAKE… THAT…BACK."

Vale gasped for breath, squirming as she snarled," Let me go!"

Jared smirked," NOW who's calling the shots?"

"I AM, BUB!"

Jared felt himself yanked back so hard, his head back-lashed painfully as a hard, calloused fist connected with his jaw. The lights went out for him almost immediately.

Vale took a breath as Logan tossed the young man aside like garbage. His eyes were surprisingly gentle as he asked," You ok?"

She nodded, speechless for a second as Logan crossed the space between them and took her hand," Vale, I'm sorry. I was so worried about you, when we got back from rescuing you, but… I wasn't up to asking you out." He looked sheepish," Look, kid, I'm way older than you, and-"

She put a finger on his lips," Logan, so, what, you're going to marry an 80-year-old woman?"

Logan stared," Marry?"

She smiled grimly," That's my goal… but we don't have to talk about that right now… wanna go clubbing?"

He gave her a look," You're under-aged."

She raised a brow," So? And who says I'll drink? I just need to dance… with you."

Logan smirked and nodded," Fine… but I'm throwing this jockey outta here first."

She rolled her eyes slightly," Please do."

Logan suddenly looked at her, suspicious," You knew I was going to come in here, didn't you?"

She laughed," I had to meet you halfway, Wolvie."

***

And the paper with the embarrassing picture?

Well, it was tucked into Vale's shiny belt.

As Vale took Wolverine's arm and leaned into him, the picture fell, fluttering to the floor…

Landing in front of Hank's door.

***

Hank stepped out of his room and noticed the small, folded piece of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it.

His cheeks turned bright red beneath his blue fur.

After staring at the picture for a full ten minutes, he put the picture in his pocket, wondering WHO had had the audacity to not only draw this picture, but to leave it where he would find it.

***

Roxy and Star looked out the window, grinning as they saw Vale and Logan drive away on Logan's bike.

Star giggled," Roxy, that was genius, pure genius!"

Roxy giggled," I knew Logan's jealousy would spur him on… not to mention the "damsel in distress" scenario."

Star nodded," But, Vale could've taken him. WE know that, and SHE knows it… do you think she suspects it was us that called Jared to tell him Vale was interested in him still?"

Roxy giggled," Well, even if Vale does know it, JARED doesn't know!"

The two snickered.

At this moment, Lief came from behind them, asking quietly," So, you two spend your time playing pranks?"

Rpxy snorted," AND saving the world."

Leif smiled slightly," That's awesome."

Roxy stared," Dude, you ok?"

Star stood up as she looked at her brother. His golden eyes lowered as he asked," Star, can I talk to you in private?"

Star nodded.

Roxy crossed her fingers, praying," Please, please, if there's a God, please give that boy a complete character overhaul!"

***

((in AKA's Room))

AKA: Hmm… should I? Or shouldn't I? Hmm….hm..We'll see… *evil cackle*

Jane: *best friend and story advisor* AKA, don't be mean!!! I thought we'd discussed this already!

AKA: I don't know, maybe we should keep Leif a jerk!

Jane: No, no, cause Rogue needs somebody! I already told you that!

AKA: Well, what about-

Jane: NO!!!! NO! NO!

AKA: I'm just sayin…

Jane: *gives death glare*

AKA: OK! Sheesh…

Like? Hate? REVIEW!!!!!


	25. Just Dance

Hi! i'm not dead! yes, peoples, there is a reason why i have not updated in such a long time and writer's block, for once, is not one of them. ^^ so, for all who have been waiting...

THANK YOU!

I do not own Jink, she belongs to IzzydaWolfgrrl, if you want to read more about Jink, check out Izzy's "Electricity" story! tis awesome and not only that, but FINISHED!

Chapter 24

Just Dance

Star looked up at Leif as he stood, hands in pockets.

"Star… I'm sorry. And not just for the way I've treated you… for insulting your friends, and for being a lousy brother. I don't deserve your forgiveness… I guess… this is awkward."

Star took his hands, her eyes filling with tears as she explained," Leif, it's ok. I forgive you. You saved Vale's life, you know. Maybe you did it unintentionally, but I can't forget that. And I can't forget the fact that you stood up for me. Leif, you have my forgiveness."

Leif held back tears that stubbornly slipped down his cheeks.

As the tears fell, they made a _clink_ sound as they hit the floor.

Star smiled softly as she picked the tiny diamond up," We share DNA, Leif… let's not be enemies."

Leif blew out his breath," This is going to take some getting used to…"

Star jogged his elbow," No one ever said that forgiveness was easy! And besides… you have to realize by now, Leif, that mutants are just as diverse as humans as far as ethics go."

"Meaning there's both good and bad," he clarified.

"Yep. And then there's Logan," Star added wryly.

Leif rolled his eyes," This is still going to take some getting used to…"

* * *

Roxy slumped into a chair, groaning slightly as she muttered," I need that picture back!"

"What picture?"

Roxy jumped as Hank sat next to her. She turned red," Er, uhm, nothing!"

Hank raised an eyebrow, not believing her.

Roxy sighed," The whole reason for Logan dancing on the front lawn in a pink tutu-"

"I wondered about that."

Roxy suddenly paused as she remembered something she had said.

She looked at Hank and stammered," Hank, listen, remember how I told you the day I stopped loving you was the day that Logan danced on the front lawn in a tutu and butterfly wings."

Hank nodded, looking suddenly apprehensive.

She yelped," Don't look at me like that! I just wanted to say that Logan came CLOSE to it… he danced, yes, but he _did not __**tap-dance**_. I specifically said that he would TAPDANCE in a pink tutu before I stop loving you… not awkwardly mumbo on the front lawn… plus, there were no daisies."

Hank paused before beginning to chuckle.

She gave a soft laugh herself, sighing with relief as she berated Feral,"_ That was the stupidest thing you could've chosen to use as leverage, ya dumb animal!"_

Feral only snarled back in reply before Roxy continued," ANYWAYS, um, Vale wanted me to try to persuade Logan to go out with her on a date. But I kinda doubted that he would listen to me after me and Star put that bra in his sock drawer. So I said no. But Vale took one of my private sketches and held it hostage. So… I antagonized him, telling him the reason why he hasn't asked Vale out is cause he didn't have the guts. And he said he did. And I told him to prove it. And we made a bet. If he asked her out that night, I would have to wash and clean his motorcycle. If he failed, he would have to dance. And he forgot about asking her out. So, I had… I HAVE a recording of our promise, and I threatened to show everyone."

Hank nodded, chuckling," This is very… well, let's just say that Logan had better be careful with how he treats you from now on. Otherwise, he'll be suffering even MORE humiliation in the future."

Roxy snorted slightly as she giggled," I know! Anyways… Vale still hasn't given me my picture back. And I'm worried. She had BETTER not show anyone that picture! It was a private picture…" Roxy scowled.

Hank suddenly had a horrific suspicion and he asked," Er, may I ask what it was a picture of?"

Roxy blushed," Sorry, but no."

Hank's suspicions were confirmed. Slowly, he took out the picture.

Roxy's eyes widened and she snatched it, opening it, her eyes grew wide as her cheeks stained red.

Hank cleared his throat," I think she must have dropped it. I found it… and I didn't know you had drawn it."

Roxy stood up and began to bang her head on the wall.

Hank stood up and turned her gently around," I must say, I am flattered. You draw very well… have you considered becoming an artist?"

She blushed and hid her face with her hands," um, yes… ARGH! I can never show my face to you again!" she wailed as she clutched at her long hair, tugging it hard, the pink stains showing through her light gold fur.

Hank pried her fingers from her face, still smiling, although he was blushing now, too.

She looked up at him, her eyes big and round.

Suddenly, Hank drew her towards him and kissed her, just like the picture.

Roxy's eyes widened and then closed as she relaxed, her eyes expression going dreamy.

They did not notice the flash Kitty Pryde's camera.

* * *

_Elsewhere… _

Jink looked at the spooky house, which was a cross from a bar that was totally hopping. Jink snorted," WHY can't I investigate a haunted bar?"

She looked back at the house and entered it, prepping her equipment as she muttered," Welcome to the freak show..."

* * *

Vale had to admit; Logan knew how to _dance!_

The way he moved his hips, smirking and rocking to the beating pulse of the music; Vale shivered slightly.

She knew, without a doubt, he had danced badly in thaqt pink tutu on the front lawn ON PURPOSE… otherwise, he might have gotten cheers instead jeers.

But movin past that, Vale had mainly suggested dancing at a club so that SHE could show off, which she was doing… but Logan had a trick or two up his sleeve.

As the song ended and the next one started, Vale leaned in and told him," I'm thirsty, I'm going to get something non-alcoholic to drink."

He leaned in close to her ear," Ok… but hurry."

She nodded, grinning, she turned and walked away, trying to NOT blow their cover and use her super speed.

She sauntered to the bar, noticing a young man staring at her with obvious…. Well, it was obvious he liked what he saw in her.

She rolled her eyes slightly; she had been getting that ALL EVENING.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Vale smirked," A small coke with ice… I'm not looking to get knocked out or up tonight."

"Aw, cher, ain' nobody wanna knock ya up… dey wanna take ya home an' love ya foreva."

The young man who had been staring at her slid into the seat beside her, smiling lazily," I be one of da ones who'd wanna."

She smirked," Sorry, Boyo, I'm taken."

"What's your name, cher?"

"Nice try." She responded," My boyfriend will turn you into mince meat… literally, if he sees you trying to steal me. Now buzz off."

She said this quite politely.

He smiled at her," Aw, don' be like dat, cher…"

She rolled her eyes," Don't tell me what to be like."

She took her drink, gulped it down and slid out of the seat.

At this moment, someone grabbed her arm roughly and hissed," Where do you think you're goin, huh?"

She growled slightly as she tried to jerk her arm away," Thomas Creed. What are YOU doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed to have fun?" he growled, still holding onto her arm," Meeting you here is a bonus, baby."

"Now, look here, boyo, she say she don' wanna go wit' you, so letter go." The young man stood up, looking at him with a steely look.

Thomas snapped," this ain't your business, gumbo!"

"Pardon moi, but I have a name… it's Gambit. Now letter go." he responded.

"An' I told you… Get lost." Thomas snapped. Vale had not been able to rip her arm away and he was cutting off the blood circulation in her arm. She hissed," Let me go!"

He sneered," What, I'm not pretty enough for you? Too bad."

"Pretty enough? Mon Ami, you have a face that would scare dogs." Gambit smirked.

Thomas let go of Vale and grabbed a table, throwing it at Gambit, who whipped out a long cane and… Vale had no idea what happened. But the table exploded and Gambit was un-harmed.

"Mon Ami… you done made a big mistake." Gambit said in a calm voice, as he charged at the large young man, who ducked and slugged him, sending him flying over the bar.

Vale had turned to run, but Thomas grabbed her again.

At this moment, three things happened at once.

Chaos broke out and people were piling out of the club; Gambit had jumped onto the bar, whirling his cane… and there was a familiar _snikt! _As Logan walked up, his claws glinting," There a problem, bub?"

Thomas growled," Get lost, old man!"

Logan glared," Let my girl go, or I'll do some plastic surgery on your face… see how you kiss girls with no lips… or a nose."

Gambit looked at Logan and whistled between his teeth," Didn't know you were still alive, old man."

Logan glared at him, as Vale found the opportunity to stomp on Thomas' foot and then rip her arm out of his grip.

Logan yelled at her," GO, NOW!"

"Hell no!" she retorted as she let loose with a painful wail.

Thomas screamed, as the sound hit his sensitive ears… strangely, Logan and Gambit didn't hear whatever it was that was killing Thomas… and shattering the glass around them.

Logan snarled as, suddenly, a blur whirled in, knocking Vale off balance. But at this moment, Saberttooth tackled him down, clawing and biting.

Gambit was preoccupied with battling Thomas.

Vale stopped screaming, her concentration broken as Quicksilver came to an abrupt stop, grinning," You think you're bad, vamp?"

She smirked," I KNOW I'm bad, tortoise-boy."

His smirked seemed to freeze," Oh yeah? Let's see who's fastest! I'll beat you to Mansfield Park!"

She barked," HA! You're on!"

And they both took off in a blur.

* * *

Jink paused as she noticed throngs of people racing from the club across the street.

She also saw a blur enter the club… and then two blurs leave.

"_Ghosts?"_ Jink didn't know, but she was going to find out…

A voice in her head told her sternly," That's a brilliant idea, yeah, go find out, maybe break some more ribs, get your wrists slit again."

"SHUT… UP…" Jink growled aloud, getting a few stares from some people. She didn't care, as she crossed the threshold.

Gambit had Thomas at a stalemate. Neither one had the advantage.

As Jink surveyed the scene, she had to pinch the bridge of her nose," Really? Mutants? Really."

She shook her head again," Ok… time to shock some sense into these guys."

She summoned electricity from her being, and the four combatants were simultaneously blown away from each other.

"Awright, dudes, I got two words for you… CHILLS… OUTS!" Jink yelled at them. Her eyes went slightly big as Sabertooth glared at her.

Jink held up her hands, allowing the electric currents to appear,:" You want more, toothy?"

Logan groaned as he sat up," WHAT… THE… HELL?"

Gambit smiled slightly," Nice trick, cher… how bout you help Gambit and ol' chucklehead over dere?" he pointed to Logan, who glared," Shut up, or you're next, Gumbo."

Thomas growled as he stood up," Get lost, girlie."

Jink crossed her arms," MAKE me, tuna-breath."

Thomas growled and started for her, but Gambit took that opportunity to charge his staff with energy and whack Thomas, causing him to go down on his knees. Gambit leapt forward, using his staff to choke Thomas from behind.

Sabertooth grabbed Logan by his collar and threw him into Thomas, causing the younger mutant to fall over backwards… onto Gambit.

"Either help us out get the hell out of here!" Logan yelled at Jink as he turned around, attempting to stab Thomas with his claws, but the feral mutant kicked him off, back to Sabertooth.

Jink cracked her knuckles and threw another bolt of electricity at Sabertooth, causing him to fall over. Logan landed on his feet, and then made to help Gambit, who was at Thomas' mercy, but the police showed up at that point.

Jink saw the back exit and yelped," Hurry!" as she shocked Thomas, accidentally hitting Gambit as well," Er, oops?"

Logan caught the slimmer, young mutant and hurried towards Jink, as they quickly went through the exit.

Logan put Gambit down, once they had reached a point of safety and breathed out," That… was… not planned."

Jink looked up at him," Are you? you sure you didn't plan on getting into that big ol' bar fight?"

"Watch your mouth."

"You first."

Logan snarled at her, but Gambit weakly coughed," Pardon, but dat was a good move… mebbe work on your aim a little more, eh, cher?"

Jink shrugged sheepishly," I'm getting better."

Logan was about to comment when he realized that Vale was gone.

Aw shit…

"Look, kid-"

"It's Jink. Don't call me "kid"."

"Whatever. Did you happen to see a girl run out of the bar? Longish red hair, dressed in a-"

"No, but I saw two blurs leave, one was white and blue, the other was red and black."

Logan's brows knitted together," Where were they headed?"

"How should I know? I'm new to this goddess-forsaken city." Jink scowled slightly as she looked at her ipod before screaming.

Gambit sat up in alarm," What? Is you hurt, cher?"

"MY IPOD IS FRIED!" Jink banged her head on the wall.

Logan groaned," Oh, for the love of-"

"Eh, cher, don't be so hard on yourself, eh? Gambit will fix it, I promise." Gambit drawled, smiling at her in a merciful manner as he placed his arm between her forehead and the wall," But first, let's check on the other damsel, make sure she's not in distress, no?"

Logan grunted," I'LL go check, you, gumbo, take this delinquent to Xavier's Shool For Gifted Youngsters, they'll know what to do with her-"

"YO, dude, I'm standing RIGHT. HERE." Jink waved at him.

He nodded," Good for you."

Jink wanted to slap him, shock him, do SOMETHING to hurt him… instead, she settled for spitting on his shoe.

Logan looked down, while Gambit tried to bit back a smile," No problem, Logan, dis Cajun take care of Jink."

He held out a hand to Jink, who shook her head," Sorry, I don't hold hands," as she started walking.

Gambit smiled indulgently," It's this way, cher."

Jink only nodded, as if she knew that," Of course." She followed him, looking over her shoulder as Logan caught Vale's scent. Pulse quickening, he quickly found his motorcycle and hopped on, gunning the engine as he followed the faint scent of vanilla and rose perfume that Vale had placed on her pale skin that night.

Jink looked up at Gambit as he walked beside her. She yawned," So… where are we goin' again?"

"To Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Cher."

"Look, I have a name. It's Jink. Not "Cher", not "Honey" and not "Sweetie". Jink."

"Whatever you say, Cher."

Jink glared," Call me that again, and yer in for a shocking surprise."

"It may be shocking, but it won't be a surprise… Jink." Gambit chuckled.

Jink smirked," Thank you."

* * *

"KITTY!"

Kitty squeaked as Roxy pounded on her door," Kitty Pryde, I'm going to kill you!"

Kitty giggled," You'll have to catch me first, Roxanne!"

Roxy screeched in anger as she broke the door down, hitting the floor as Kitty sank below the floor. Roxy missed her completely, getting a face-full of floor instead.

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND STRANGLE YOU LIKE A FLY IN A SPIDER'S WEB!" Roxy screamed as she leapt out the window.

Kitty shrieked as she ran, yelling," JEAN! Help meeeeeeee!"

Roxy heard Kitty's cry for help and raced after her, snarling in rage," You can't escape, Kitty!"

Kitty found and hid behind Hank McCoy, who looked up from his work," Do I want to know what this is about?"

"Probably not…" Kitty whispered as Roxy came in, her eyes nearly black with Feral," Hank… move, so I can gut her and eat her heart…"

Hank raised a brow and Kitty squealed," She's kidding, right?"

"Um,… Why do you want to gut and eat her heart?" Hank asked Roxy, wondering just what Kitty had done to deserve this threat.

Roxy seemed to come to her senses," Uh… she… she…" Roxy turned BRIGHT red.

Hank looked over his shoulder at Kitty, who grinned," I'll be going now…" as she phased through the floor…

… into Jean's sight. Jean had her arms crossed," What in the world have you done this time, kitty Pryde?"

"It was Jubilee's idea." Kittyu defended.

Jean stared.

Kitty kicked the floor," I made a website for gossip… and I posted a… well, let's justy cvall it a "Special" picture of Hank and Roxy… doing something… intimate."

Jean's eyes widened and Kitty yelped," NOT THAT INTIMATE! Geez…."

"Then just how intimate are we talking?"

Kitty stared at her," Why don't you just look up the website?"

* * *

Roxy had her face in her hands again.

Hank sat beside her, absently stroking her hair," I'm sorry…"

She looked up with teary eyes," YOU are sorry? Why? You did nothing wrong! You've been nothing but wonderful to me, and I just keep getting you into trouble…" she sobbed.

Hank lifted her face so he could look her in the face," Roxy, why are you crying?"

She sniffled," Well… because I've embrarrassed you."

He gave her a surprised look," When did I tell you I was embarrassed by you? Have I really treated you that badly?"

She blushed," No! just… I'm just…"

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me, more dear to me then air and flowers and sunsets."

"What about your lab?"

"That's… that's debatable."

She giggled and hugged his arm," Hank, you've b een wonderful to me, I don't deserve it."

He looked at her tenderly," Are you sure, dear heart?"

She pulled him down and kissed his cheek," Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

* * *

Hopefully my next update will be... soon. I can make no promises :( but i will do my best!

ALSO, Many thanks to Izzydawolfegrrl for letting me borrow her epic character, Jink. Luv an' hugs to you, Izzy!


	26. Traitors and Postcards from home

Again, thank you, to IzzydaWolfeGrrl, for letting me borrow her character, Jink, whom i do not own!

Also... INTRODUCING REENA STYKES! My best friend, Jane, consented to let me use her own X-men characters in my story!

So... without further ado... READ ON!

Roxy:*facepalm* you're hyper today.

Me:*squeals and jumps around* I"M GOING TO SEA WOLRD TODAY! SQUEEEEEEEEE~!

Chapter 25

Traitors And Postcards From Home

Vale sped down the road, barely visible, her whole body the very epitome of _motion_ as she raced to Mansfield Park.

She looked around quickly, she saw no sign of Quicksilver. She grinned, looking over her shoulder… thus failing to notice the puddle of oil splashed on the ground.

She screamed as she slipped, flying into the air… landing in Toad's arms.

Vale screamed," EW! GET OFF ME!"

Toad just rolled his eyes," oh please, I'm not ON you."

Vale pushed off him, scowling," You're disgusting…"

Quicksilver was already there, smirking," You're very slow, you know that?"

With a scowl, she narrowed her eyes," You took a short cut, didn't you?"

Ignoring her accusation, Quicksilver responded," I've got a proposition for you, _Kaboom_." He spoke her code-name with a leer.

"Let's hear it." She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

"You and I have a race. If I win, you and your little friend, Hecate, join the Brotherhood and follow my father's orders… no arguing. If you win, we'll leave ya alone. Ya know, stop trying to kidnap you and all… doesn't mean we won't leave you alone entirely." He smirked.

She glared," I'll think about it."

"Meet me back here, in two days. If you don't respond… well, let's just say nothing good will happen."

He took off, as Toad looked at her," if I were you, I'd make up my mind and fast."

"Mind your own business, Quasi." She growled as she turned around, taking off back towards the mansion.

She was a little surprised when she almost passed right by Logan.

He turned," What the-" nearly getting into a car accident.

Turnin around, he parked, as Vale zipped over to his side," Hey Logan." She looked apologetic," We've got a problem of sorts."

* * *

Jink looked up at the mansion, staring," Wow… you mutants are really set up here, eh?"

Gambit shuddered," Mebbe, but it's not for dis Cajun, Jink." He was trying as hard as he could not to call her cher.

Jink cracked her knuckles," Well, let's get this show on the road! I need a phone, so I can call my fam, let em know where the hell I am and stuff."

Gambit nodded," Sounds good, Ch-Jink." He corrected.

Jink chuckled," Nice catch."

"Thank you cher."

Jink glared," You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Ambit nodded, chuckling slightly," Mebbe."

Jink humphed," Yer lucky I'm in a good mood."

Gambit looked sideways," If dis is your good mood, I'd hate ta catch you in a bad mood, cher."

"Welcome to my world."

Gambit knocked on the door.

Jean opened the door. She blinked," Gambit?"

He nodded," Evening, Jean. Dis young lady, her name is Jink. She's a mutant-"

"Not a mutant, a freak." Jink corrected," I wasn't born with my abilities, I was given them by a rather paranormal influence. End of story. I'm not a mutant."

Gambit stared before looking at Jean," She needs ta use da phone an' you need ta help her find her friends. I got business to attend to, so-"

Jink glared," NO. You are NOT going to just LEAVE me here like a kid at daycare!"

Gambit just gave her an apologetic smile," Ok, cher, if you'd really miss ol' Gambit's company dat much, den dis Cajun will stay."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing as Jean led them into the mansion.

Gambit seemed nonchalant, but inwardly, he was hoping her would not run into someone who lived here…

He bumped into a small, pale girl with dark hair and eyes," Pardon moi."

She looked up, surprised," Uh, er… Hey… You're Gambit!" she suddenly realized. There was another person with her, a young man, with the same pale hair and skin, but his eyes were golden colored. He glared at Gambit slightly as he stood protectively near his… sister? They looked enough like each other to be brother and sister.

Gambit frowned at hearing his name come from a complete stranger," I don't know you."

She blushed," Er, I was an X-men fan before I joined the X-men… My name's Star Williams."

He nodded, taking her hand, favoring her with a lazy smile," Good ta meet ya, Miz Williams."

She gulped a little.

The pale young man growled slightly as he cut in," My name's Leif. I'm Star's older brother."

Gambit only nodded as Jink frowned impatiently," An' I'm the Queen of England, can we please hurry? Kate's gonna be freakin' out!"

Gambit smiled indulgently," Be patient, petite."

She glared.

He apologized," Jink," as he lead her to a phone.

Leif crossed his arms as Star murmured," Man, does Rogue know he's here?"

"Why?" Leif asked quietly.

"Cause there was a… well, a major thing going on between them." Star murmured quietly.

Leif winced," That must have been…. Hard."

"Sh! Don't be rude!" Star chided.

At this moment, as Jink began to dial the number to Kate's Cell phone, Rogue came into the room. Her eyes immediately hit on Gambit. A jolt went through her.

Gambit spotted her at the same moment and his eyes widened," Rogue?"

She stiffly walked out of the room, and Gambit looked down, looking at Jink, he told her," I'll be back, mon petite."

Jink just shrugged as she waited for the dial tone.

* * *

Rogue was standing under a tree when Gambit caught up to her," Rogue…"

She whirled around angrily," Ya got a lot of nerve ta come back here, Swamp rat! After leavin' meh th' way ya did!" her voice cracked slightly as she glared at him.

He backed away, abashed," Rogue, Remy's sorreh… Sorreh for the pain I've put ya through."

She ground her teeth," It don't matta. Not anymore." She turned away, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks," Th' one man in th' world Ah wanted to touch, Ah can't… an th' one man on earth Ah can't stand, Ah can't harm, 'nless Ah slug 'im 'cross th' face."

Gambit looked at her strangely," What are ya talkin' bout? Someone hurt ya?"

She looked over her shoulder," Lahk you'd care."

He gritted his teeth," Whoever it is, dis cajun beat th' helloutta im for ya, Rogue."

She snapped," Don't. Jus' leave meh alone!" she strode away angrily, shouting," Stop pretendin' ya care 'bout meh!"

Gambit watched her go and turned away with a heavy sigh. One thing was for sure… he was going to find out who this other guy was and give him a talking to...

A talking-to that involved his fists.

* * *

Roxy stared in surprise as she saw the package on her bed. She opened it gingerly, smiling slightly as she picked up a letter. It was from her mother.

She opened it, smiling softly as she read,"

_Dear Roxy,_

_We miss you so much! I miss you the most, I think. It's so hard, knowing the danger you face as a mutant… but I'm glad you have friends you can trust. I love you, and I hope all is going well with you_

_Love,_

_Mommy._

Roxy smiled, trying to not cry as she looked at the next letters. All of them were from her younger siblings.

A postcard from Bella, her little sister, demanding to know when she was going to come home.

She looked at a reminder from Zake, her little brother, showing her his latest artwork.

A smile grew on her face as a little note from Zan, Zake's twin, a small poem including a photo of his pet turtle.

Fan-mail from Benjamin with an envious wish to be a superhero like her.

And a letter from her oldest and closest brother, Kyle, who asked her if she had met Wolverine, his role model.

Roxy laughed softly with each precious word from home.

She decided she'd have to visit them soon. As she put the priceless little bundles into a box to place on her nightstand, she heard a soft knock and looked over her shoulder," Come in!"

Hank came in, smiling a little," What are you doing?"

"Oh… reading postcards from home." Roxy smiled softly.

Hank came to stand by her," Your family still writes to you?"

Roxy sighed," barely, this is the first time I've heard from them." She paused and then looked up at him," What about you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head," No… I haven't heard from my parents in a long time." He murmured grimly.

She took his arm and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder," If you don't want to talk about it, I understand…. But it you do want to talk about it, my ears are open. I hope you know that… Henry." She smiled softly.

He looked at her in surprise," No one except Charles calls me that."

She nodded," I know… it suits you." she laughed softly," It means "Lord of an estate." She grinned as he held up his hands," I did not choose my name!"

She laughed teasingly," Of course not, milord."

He smiled back. She seemed so much more at ease since he had first met her. It was something beautiful to see.

He gently placed a hand under her chin and responded," I may be lord… but in your sight, I am nothing more then your humble and adoring slave."

He wanted to chuckle as her skin turned bright red under her golden fur. That was more like the Roxy he knew.

"UH…I, ah…" she was breathless as he bent down to kiss her. Her eyes widened as she leaned into it. The first kiss she had been given had been slightly awkward, but she was getting used to it.

At this moment, Vale burst into the room," Roxy! We got a proooooaahhhhh I'll be outside!" she slammed the door shut as Roxy and Hank both jumped.

Roxy buried her face into Hank's chest," Why me?" she wailed.

Hank sighed and shook his head," It doesn't matter."

Roxy looked up at him, then at her door.

She growled," Next time… lock the stupid door."

* * *

As Logan walked in, he saw the girl who had helped him and Gambit at the bar, shouting into the phone," YOU GUYS JUST LEFT ME THERE! NO!…. uhg, really? NO!…. oh, well, that's just FAN-FUCKIN'-TASITC! WHAT? Oh, well, no SHIT Sherlock! How did you figure on THAT?"

She listened a little more before exploding," DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM WHEN-"

Jink stopped and her face perked up," Really?…" she scowled," Well, he BETTER not. Tell him…"

The electrokinetic stopped and then seemed slightly mollified," Alrighty then. Yeah, I'll be here. Later…"

As Jink hung up, she shook her head with disgust, muttering," Well, that went well…"

"Hey kid." Logan greeted," Where'd YOU get _your_ mouth tailored?"

She grunted," BPRD. Don't ask… AND MY NAME'S NOT KID!" she yelled at him.

He growled, "DON'T yell at me."

She glared back," DON'T call me kid."

He growled at her," DON'T tell me what to do!"

She growled at him," DON'T growl at me!"

He snapped," DON'T tell me what to do kid!"

She yelled," DON'T CALL ME KID!"

Logan yelled at her," DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Gambit, who had come up behind them, smirked," You have a way wit' de lady-folk, Old man."

Logan glared at Gambit," you want a butt-whooping, gumbo?"

Jink waved," HEY! Forgetting something?"

Gambit smiled indulgently," Course, not, Chere, dat's why I came back. Get any word from ya folks?"

She nodded, scowling," Yeah, they were angry at ME for leaving my mission "unfinished"." She made quotation marks with her hands.

Gambit frowned," Dey sound harsh."

She shrugged," Meh, they're family. What can I say?" she asked, shrugging.

Gambit nodded," True… can't choose yer own family. Gambit knows dat well nuff."

Logan had turned away and now stopped as he spotted Vale by Roxy's door.

She nodded as she looked at him," Roxy's makin out with Hank. I'm waiting til they're done."

"WHAT?" Logan practically yelled in shock.

The door came open and Hank stepped out. Logan saw Roxy's hand shoot out, grabbed Vale by her collar and yanked her back in.

The door slammed shut.

Logan winced as he heard Roxy's strained screeching, yelling unintelligible words at Vale. Mostly, it sounded like Roxy was telling Vale to mind her own business.

Hank cleared his throat, as Logan looked at him and shot him a sly grin," NO."

"Well? Did Vale catch you two snogging or something?"

"NO! For heaven's sake, no!" Hank protested as Logan began to chuckle," Way to go, fur-ball."

Hank turned slightly red as Roxy opened the door stalking out; a rather sullen looking Vale following behind her.

"Ok now… what was it that was so important?"

Vale related her contest with Quicksilver, and the proposal he made... and also the not-so-subtle threat.

Roxy's eyes widened and Logan looked grim," The little chump…"

Vale quickly added," I could beat him with my eyes shut, so long as he doesn't cheat."

Roxy just gave her a look, but said nothing as Hank asked," Did he say anything else?"

"He just said to meet him back there in two days, or nothing good would happen." Vale responded snippily.

Roxy groaned," How, HOW on earth did Thomas and Sabertooth happen to be at the same bar-"

"-Club. It was a club, Roxy, there's a difference."

Roxy glared," –Same _club_ that you and Logan were at?"

Vale shrugged," Don't know, don't care."

Roxy looked up at Hank, who just shook his head," I haven't the slightest."

Vale paused," You know… they also knew about Star's brother."

"Who knew about my brother?"

Star came up," What about Leif?"

Roxy shook her head," I think… I think we have a-"

"Traitor?"

Hank filled in.

Roxy nodded grimly.

Logan growled," Who? Who would betray the X-men?"

Vale just stared at him," Uh… didn't Magneto betray the X-men."

Logan just rolled his eyes," Yeah… that was before _**I**_ joined. If I had been there, he wouldn't have DARED."

Star sighed," I'll ask Leif in a little bit…"

"Why not ask him now?"

"Cause he's apologizing to Rogue."

* * *

Rogue sat in her room. She was looking out the window, head bowed as she tried to NOT think. To just let it go.

All her sorrow, all her pain. It felt like too much for her to bear.

All at once, there was a knock at her door.

She called out," Who's it?"

"Um…. It's Leif, Star's brother. I… I have something I need to talk to you about. Can I come in?"

Rogue scoffed," Not really."

There was silence before Leif spoke again," I refuse to apologize through the door, so either let me in or I'm going to let myself in."

Rogue stood up, her eyes flasing," EXCUSE MEH?"

* * *

On the other side of Rogue's door, Leif sighed," You asked for it."

He took out a piece of wire and picked her lock, as simply as if he was whistling a tune.

He opened the door.

She stared," No… You did NOT jus' pick th' lock an' open mah door!"

"You are free to think that, if you wish." Leif replied tersely as he crossed his arms, taking a defensive stance," I'm sorry for the way I treated you, ok? I've already apologized to Star and Kurt, too. And I mean it. You don't have to forgive me, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I've said and done. I was wrong. About a lot of things."

He backed out, slowly, as she seemed to see through him.

Rogue suddenly blinked," Yer… apologizin'?"

He nodded," Good to know that you were listening."

She glared at him," D'ya WANT meh ta slap ya?"

"No, actually, I'd prefer you didn't…"Leif replied, a smile actually ghosting onto his face as he walked away," That was all… Rogue."

She stared at the open door for a moment before slamming it shut.

* * *

Jink sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her "family" to pick her up… Namely Kate Corrigan, Abe and Liz. She REALLY hoped Ben Damio wasn't among them, she did NOT feel like getting yelled at.

Looking at her fried ipod, Jink sighed sadly," I had all the songs I really liked on this thing too…"

Roxy walked into the kitchen and paused.

A strange girl… dressed all in black… staring forlornly at a fried ipod…

"Um, hi. I'm Roxy." She said pleasantly.

Jink looked up and then down… and then back up. "You're… a kitty person."

Roxy chuckled," Yes, I supposed you could say that. I prefer the term "mutant" however."

"Naw, really?" Jink wasn't quite in the best mood.

Roxy just shrugged," Yeh, really. What's your name?"

"It's Jink. Kinda weird, but, ya learn to love it." She shrugged.

Roxy smiled," I like it. It's cool! So… what happened to the ipod?"

"Don't ask."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm liable to throw a tantrum."

At this moment, someone else entered the kitchen.

Roxy turned and practically stared. The young woman was about her age, about average height, with curly red hair and green eyes. What impressed Roxy was that she was wearing… well, goggles… on her head.

She was dressed in an army uniform, carrying a few bags.

Jink was still staring dejectedly at her ipod.

The girl smiled pleasantly," Hey, I'm Reena. Is professor X still hererRRRRWHOA, WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT POOR IPOD?"

Jink looked up at the word "ipod"," It got fried." She said sadly.

Reena tsked," Well, let's have it!" She practically snatched the ipod from Jink's open hand and before their eyes, it began to work. It didn't look new, and there were still a few burn marks, but it turned on.

Jink squeaked," My IPOD! Dude, you're the best EVER!" she giggled, hugging Reen unexpectedly.

Roxy stared, from Reena to the ipod and back," You're a mutant, aren't you?"

Reena tapped her chin as Jink let go, gazing at her now-working ipod with glee," Hmm… what was your first guess?"

Roxy shrugged," Uh, actually… I haven't the faintest."

"Whatever she is, she's AWESOME!" Jink yelled, pumping her fist into the air," YES! I got my ipod back!"

The door bell rang, and immediately, Ben Damio walked into the kitchen," Jink, what the HELL are you doing?"

She glared at him," What does it look like I'm doing? I'm rejoicing that my Ipod isn't dead!"

"Kid, get your butt back to the BPRD before you give somebody a heartattack!"

"D'aw, I didn't know you cared!" Jink smirked as she stood up," Well, peeps, it's been nice knowin' ya!"

Roxy waved," Bye, Jink! Good luck!"

Jink muttered under her breath," Thanks, I'll need it… like, really." As she left the mansion.

Kate stood outside and asked," Do I want to know what happened?"

"No… no you don't." Jink responded as she got into the car, her earphones on as she flipped the music on.

Roxy turned to look at Reena," er, to answer your initial question, yes, Professor X is still here. He's in the study with Hank and Logan at the moment."

Reena made a face," Wait, what? Hank and Logan?"

Roxy nodded," Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason… is Scott here?" Reena asked casually.

Roxy nodded, smiling," Yeah, he's here. I think HE'S in the danger room, having a training session with Bobby."

Reena nodded," M'k."

Roxy raised an eyebrow," M'k? That's it? Who are you anyways?"

Reena smiled, flipping a hand," Me? I'm Reena Stykes."

Roxy smiled," I'm Roxy, newest edition to the X-men… sorta." She added with a faint chuckle.

At this moment, there was a loud scream and several voices yelled," JUBILEEE! KITTYYYY!"

Kitty raced in, grabbing a few boxes of… food, and frantically yelped," I'm moving to Nebraska, seeya later!"

Roxy grabbed her by the back of her collar," I don't think so, Ms. Pryde."

"Try to stop me!" Kitty phased herself and her clothes through Roxy's grasp.

But then, Emma Frost showed up, eyes narrowed," YOU posted PICTURES of MY UNDERCLOTHES on the INTERNET!"

Kitty squirmed," It was Jubilee's idea…"

Jubilee yelped," That's a lie, Kitty Pryde and you know it! We BOTH had that idea!"

Kitty yelled," Well, YOU made ME steal the clothing!"

"YOU can PHASE THROUGH WALLS!"

Then Kitty paused and said," Actually, it's Roxy's fault."

Roxy's eyes widened," WHAT?"

"You gave us the idea when you pulled that awesome prank on Logan."

Roxy closed her eyes," You know what? You need to GET A LIFE, Kitty. It was Star's idea!"

Star yelped," WHAT was my idea?"

Emma and Reena slowly glanced at each other and both shook their heads.

Reena asked in a low voice," Does this happen quite often?"

Emma nodded slowly," Yes… yes, very often, in fact."

* * *

Xavier frowned as he pressed his fingertips together.

"a traitor in the X-men… this could be a very big problem."

"Ya think, chuck?" Logan growled slightly.

Hank just sighed, taking off his glasses as he rubbed one of his eyes, feeling tired," I don't know how to even begin trying to find out.

If there was a traitor, why hadn't Charles, or Jean or Emma discovered it? And who could it be?"

Logan heaved a breath," I'm gonna start trackin'."

Hank gave him a look," Tracking what?"

"Traitors." Logan growled as he left without another word.

* * *

For those who are curious, Reena, in my story/version of the X-men, she's already got a history with them which will be explored, never fear. ^^ thank you, Jane and Izzy! you two are BEAST! *laughs*


	27. Leif Gets Some Sense Knocked Into Him

I'm extremely sorry this has taken so long to post, but here's the next chapter! whee!

Roxy:*Facepalm*

Chapter 26

Lief Gets Some Sense Knocked Into Him

Rogue walked down the hall, moodier then the ocean on a stormy day.

As she slammed the door to her room shut, Remy walked down the same hall, grimacing as he heard the door slam.

He had remained at the mansion, for the simple purpose of trying to find out which other jock was responsible for Rogue's grief. So far, he had had no luck.

* * *

Leif yelped as Roxy smacked him across the face," You JERK! I can't believe you just WENT THERE! How DARE you?"

She stormed out of the kitchen.

Star entered the room at that moment, surprised, she asked," Um, Roxy? Why did you slap my brother?"

Roxy growled at her," You DON'T want to know! But your brother NEEDS a serious BUTT-KICKING."

And with that, Roxy stormed away, muttering under her breath in a growly voice.

Star sighed, looking away, she murmured," You're right… I just don't know what to do."

Vale came into the kitchen in time to hear the last part.

At that moment her eyes widened.

And a slow, evil grin worked its way onto her lips.

Star swallowed as she watched the transformation and asked," Uh… do I want to know what is going on in your head?"

Vale began to chuckle diabolically," Probably not, but I'll tell you anyways!"

She quickly whispered into Star's ear.

Star's eyes widened. And her lips pulled back in a slow, evil smirk…

* * *

Logan looked at Vale suspiciously as she smiled at him and asked in a low tone," Darlin' jus' what is it that you're planning?"

Vale shrugged," Nothin much, babe. Just do this, please?"

He glared," WHY?"

She smiled at him as she seductively put a hand under his chin and tapped his nose," You don't need to worry, baby. Please, for me?" her green eyes widened just slightly as her ruby lips puckered. Logan growled slightly before nodding," Fine… but if I get into trouble-"

"Thank you, Logan!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips before he could say another word before quickly taking off like a shot.

Logan blinked in surprise before turning away, muttering," How does she do that….?"

He quickly sought out Leif, who was moping in the Game Room.

"Hey kid, c'mon. I got a special assignment for you." Logan growled.

Leif looked up irritably," Not now, bub, I'm busy."

Logan raised a brow," Did you jus' call me "bub"?"

"You deaf?"

Logan snarled," Wise-guy, eh? Get your butt in the danger room!"

Leif glared at him," You can't tell me what to do, old man!"

Logan growled," Oh the HELL I can't!" As he strode forward, his claws shooting out from between his knuckles as he raced forward.

Leif stood up quickly, grabbing a pole from the pool table, he gripped it," Bring it on, old man!"

Logan swiped at Leif, who fluidly ducked before he could get his head taken off.

This went on for quite a bit, with Leif moving swiftly and agilely. Logan was grudgingly impressed; it was obvious this kid had had training from _somebody_ good.

But the kid couldn't last forever, and Logan managed to slice Leif's cheek.

Blood dripped down, steadily flowing onto the floor.

Now, anger coursed through the pale young man's veins, and he snarled as he quickly ducked beneath another strike, grabbing hold of Logan's bare arm. Logan immediately felt the pull of energy from Leif. All his strength was leaving him. His own mutation was fighting against it, but that, too, was being transferred into Leif. The slice healed. But he didn't let go… until a card charged with energy hit him square in the back.

Leif snarled as he was forced to let go of Logan, blown off his feet.

Logan turned to see Gambit, who asked in concern," Th' hell dija do, ol' man? You can't gitta 'long wit' NOBODEH…"

"Watch it, Gumbo," Logan snarled, coughing as he recovered… slowly.

Gambit took out some more cards as he asked," What can dat boyo do?"

"He's like Rogue, except his powers only work when he's upset."

Gambit stared," Comma 'gain?"

"He can drain your powers when he's angry!" Logan yelled.

Leif was getting back up by this time, looking at them both with angry golden eyes.

Gambit stepped back away from Logan, looking at Leif with his own red eyes," Anythin' dis boyo cin dish out, ah cin take."

"If you say so!" hissed Leif as he jumped to the attack, trying to touch any part of Gambit that wasn't covered… namely his face.

Gambit was fast, charging the deck in his hands, he sent them all at Leif, who dodged like a fly, zipping up close enough for Gambit fight at close range. Gambit quickly stuffed a charged card into Leif's shirt pocket before back-flipping out of range. Leif grabbed the card with a shout and sent it back at Gambit, who ducked down… just as Logan got up from behind him.

Ka-POW!

Logan was blown backwards again, this time out the window.

"Oops!" Gambit chuckled as he turned back to Leif… but then he stopped.

Leif wasn't there.

He had completely vanished.

Gambit tried looking around, but he was struck in the head from behind, which sent him flying over the pool table.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Scott had come racing into the room, his face stern as he looked at Leif and then at Gambit.

Leif snarled," They're picking on me for no reason!"

Gambit snapped," Dis genleman be pickin' fights."

Leif was about to blow his top when Scott commanded," BOTH of you in the Danger Room. NOW. Settle your differences there."

Leif glared at Gambit before nodding," Fine."

Gambit suddenly grinned as he agreed," Dat be cool, mon ami."

Reena came in at that moment, to see what all the noise had been about. She paused as she saw Scott and stared for a moment. She smiled as she walked up to him and took off his sunglasses, smirking," Guess who."

"Reena… give. Me. My. SUNGLASSES!" Scott commanded.

Reena blew her bangs out of her face as she handed the glasses back," Don't be such a stiff, Scott. I missed you too. Sheesh…"

Scott pushed his sunglasses on, smiling ruefully as he pulled her into a quick hug," Sorry, Reena… things have just been crazy around here. I'm glad you're back."

Reena grinned," It's good to be back. So… what's been happening? What'd I miss while I was overseas?"

Scott groaned and put his face in her hands," Don't ask."

Reena cheerfully observed," Aw, Scott, it can't be all THAT bad."

At this moment, they both heard a loud scream and then an angry chorus," KITTY!"

Scott asked quietly," Wanna bet?"

Kitty raced into the room and ran right through Reena and Scott. Reena rolled her eyes and muttered," Wouldn't you know it…"

Scott demanded," Kitty, what have you done now?"

Kitty squeaked," I didn't do it! well, not all of it!"

Ororo stormed into the room and demanded," Have you nothing better with your time!"

Kitty looked at her and asked," Is that a trick question?"

Emma frost entered from behind Storm and threatened," Would you like to spend the rest of your life believing that you are only 6 months old?"

Jean came int and added," Because that can be arranged."

Scott had his face in his hands again and Reena chuckled quietly," This place hasn't changed a bit."

8~8~8~8

As the doors to the Danger Room closed, Gambit took out his deck of cards and snarled," You've had this coming for a long time, mon ami."

"How do you know? You don't even know me!" Lief snapped as he prepared himself, his wrath growing as he looked at the other young man before him.

Gambit smirked," Easeh… Ah know your type. Your type takes everything fer granted. Yer ungrateful and selfish! An' everyone but yourself can see it."

"SHUT UP!" Leif screamed as he raced towards Gambit, who calmly flipped over the charging opponent, sending an energy charged card at him. It exploded and sent him stumbling into the wall. He groaned as he turned," You're going to pay for that…" As he started walking towards his enemy, walking like an angry tiger.

"Au Controire, mon ami, YOU are about to pay for a great menneh things." Gambit snarled as he rushed forwards this time, taking out his staff, he suddenly dodged to the side, whacking Leif over the head as he did so, falling into a roll, Leif crouched, groaning as he rubbed his head," Ow…" he glared as he stood back up," Get rid of the staff and cards and fight me like a man!"

"I am no man, mon ami, I am a mutant!" Gambit responded roughly as he charged three cards in his hand and sent all three of them towards the golden-eyed, power-draining mutant.

He dodged most of them, jumping over the first and flipping into the air over the second, but the third exploded right into his face, causing him to stumble back in agony.

Gambit walked calmly towards him," You are no man either, mon ami. An dat is why you need ta have your eyes opened. You have an ability which Ah would gladly sell mah soul for."

"What? why?" Snarled Leif.

"Because, mon ami, you can touch what most men can only dream of touching." Gambit replied softly.

Leif didn't get it at first and bellowed," What the HELL are you talking about?"

Gambit responded harshly," Ah'm talkin' bout Rogue! About Marie! You have her powers, doncha? that means her power has no affect on ya! Or am ah mistaken?" Gambit asked in a stony voice.

Leif's eyes seemed to clear as he stood up, remembering what Star had told him about Rogue and Gambit.

"So.. you're jealous, is that it? I'm not looking to take her from you-"

"No, mah friend, that's not it. I loved her, it's true, but Ah betrayed her. Ah'm not worthy of her. When she needed meh da most, ah wasn't dere fer her," Gambit's voice had gone soft again, with emotion as he looked at Leif with a hard gaze," Don't be so quick to call your gift a curse. An' if you EVER hurt her again, Ah swear, ah will hunt you down an' bury you alive. Ah won't bother ta kill you first."

Leif was looking at the floor, but his expression was softer now as he grudgingly admitted," Alright… I'll stop moping. I'll embrace being a mutant and all that that entails. After all… what the hell do _**I **_ have to lose?"

8~8~8~8~

Roxy walked down the hall with an arm full of freshly washed and dried towels and opened the closet, preparing to put them away. Jubilee was huddled in the corner and looked up fearfully as Roxy stared at her," Er, Jubilee, who are you hiding from?"

"Uh, well, Kitty got caught putting up pictures of people on our website, and so, I figured I'd hide out until things cool down out there. Just pretend that you don't know where I am."

Roxy nodded as she responded," You're right, so long as there's no pictures of me and a certain, other mutant, then I have no knowledge of your whereabouts," She turned and added," However, if there ARE pictures of me and a certain other mutant, then i'll know exactly where to find you so i can prepare you for burial."

As Roxy closed the door and walked away, Jubilee murmured," Maybe I should find another hiding place."

As Gambit left the Danger room, a grim smile of satisfaction on his face, Leif stayed where he was for a moment. he was burned, and his clothes were ruined, but he didn't particularly care at that moment. As he looked at the clod metal floor, he saw his reflection. His fists clenched and then unclenched.

At this moment, Rogue walked into the room, dressed for some training. She stopped as she saw him.

He gave her a wry smile as he gestured to himself," This is an awesome room."

She sniffed," Don't be so barbaric, sugah."

Leif chuckled," As you wish, Rogue."

Rogue stared at him for a moment. The way his expression seemed changed… he seemed like he had reached a point of tranquility. She asked wryly," What kinda therapy have YOU been taking?"

"Cajun." Leif scowled and added," Don't ask."

Rogue nodded as Leif left and she smiled a little," Smooth way to teach a lesson, Swamp Rat."

* * *

Review! pweese!


	28. Enter: An Entity Of Chaos Named Serenity

Chapter 27

Enter: An Entity Of Chaos Named Serenity

Quicksilver waited impatiently as his father continued to speak with both Effie and Mystique. Magneto's son was NOT at all flattered that he was part of an elaborate trap. It hurt not only his pride but also his arrogance… if there was a difference.

Pietro finally blurted," WHY can't can't we just stick with the deal, father? You KNOW I can run faster then that vamp, Vale! And besides, the X-men would HAVE to stick with their word of honor! You oughtta know that by now!"

"Pietro, remember to whom you speak," Magneto responded coldly.

Pietro fumed slightly as he zipped away, running from Magneto's personal office to the living room, where a few other members of the team were chilling out.

Toad, watching the TV, grunted," man, this show is HORRIBLE… I love it!"

Blob, annoyed at all the comments the smaller mutant had been giving the program, growled," Pipe down, would ya Tolensky?"

Toad looked at Blob arrogantly," Yeah? An who's gonna make me?"

Fred was about to lose his cool when a small, innocent voice interrupted," Why do you two fight so much?"

Kai-Umi, a new recruit they had picked up a few months ago, looked them with her large blue eyes. Her dark raven hair, highlighted by a single blue stripe that curled off to the side of her head, fell into her eyes just a little as she looked at them shyly.

She was extremely small, but very powerful in her abilities… in other words, no one messed with her. But then again, she was so sweet, no one wanted to mess with her. Toad and Blob, who were both looked down on for their looks, felt at home around her. She was sympathetic and sometimes said funny things but she was young and her nonjudgmental attitude was soothing and refreshing.

Toad grunted," he started it."

Kai replied softly," But you didn't have to continue it, Todd. Fred, let's just watch the show, ok? Todd won't say another word, right, Todd."

"For you, Kai, anything," Todd grinned.

Pietro rolled his eyes in disgust. It was really WEIRD to see Blob and Toad getting along with Lil' Miss Ice Fairy, as they all called her.

Just… the two were so usually so savage and… well, WEIRD… not that the Ice Fairy was was any LESS weird… just in a different way…

Pietro rolled his eyes as he turned away, his thoughts back on his present distress. The white-haired mutant knew he could beat Vale. he was the fastest thing alive on earth. She was fast, sure, but not fast enough. .. Honestly, he hated the idea of the deception. The race seemed a good idea to him, cause then, when he won the whole thing, the other two mutants would HAVE to submit. There would be no other option. But with a trap… there were just too many variables. If the X-men discovered the deception, they would retaliate.

Pietro didn't like it. Not one bit.

And from the sound of it, Mystique didn't like it either, though she of course, didn't say so outright. But Effie was of a different opinion. Pietro eyed them from the doorway and silently began to palm his forehead.

There was a CATFIGHT going on and he doubted his father was even aware of it… but then again….

Pietro let out his breath as he rushed away again, barely visible as he raced downstairs to the basement, where the recruits usually did their training. Thomas Creed was down there at the moment, weight-training.

Thomas barely looked up, sensing the other's distress, he grunted," What's eaten' you?"

"My dad. He's got two women fighting over him and i DOUBT he's even aware of it!"

"Huh… wish i had HIS problem…" Thomas muttered as he pulled the weights steadily.

Quicksilver rolled his eyes as he smirked," So you admit you DON'T have that problem…"

Thomas bared his fangs in a snarl. His canines had grown considerably in the past few months, and he looked quite frightening as he growled," Careful Speedy."

But the warning only prompted Quicksilver to add smugly," You shouldn't take such offense when you set yourself up like that, my friend."

"You ain't my friend, buddy." Thomas huffed as he finished his weight training.

"You know… that was such a contradiction. In less then two words." Pietro snickered.

Thomas now uttered a low grow as Pietro tutted," Now, now, you set yourself up again, so you deserved that. You really shouldn't make a habit out it. You'd be setting yourself up for a life of humiliation. Wait, i forgot. You ALREADY live a life of humiliation with that face of yours!"

Thomas roared as he threw both his weights at Pietro. He missed, of course. Pietro laughed as he winded up leaning on Thomas' shoulder," That was pathetic. Even for you."

He moved out of reach as Thomas tried to swipe at him.

Thomas hissed," Yeah, well if you're so damn fast, why haven't you tried catching that vamp, Vale yet? Or is it that you're too shy to go toe-to-toe with such a hottie?"

Quicksilver snapped," Shy? SHY? And you would know all about being shy, now wouldn't you?"

Thomas snarled," BRING IT, QUICKSILVER!"

The fight, however, was something of a draw. Thomas was able to take every hit that Pietro landed on him… but at the same time, he couldn't catch the other, faster mutant, to dish out his wrath, and the more Pietro landed a hit or kick, the angrier Thomas was getting.

As the two duked it out, they were suddenly interrupted by two clawed hands, one which batted the distracted Quicksilver into the wall, and the other flung Thomas effortlessly into the closet.

Thomas groaned as he recovered," What the-"

"I would like to know why you two yahoos are wasting your time squabbling like two under-grown cubs!" Sabertooth stood in between them, his eyes glittering.

Thomas sullenly replied," We were jus' sparring."

"Don't lie to me boy, i KNOW this ain't just a sparring match," Sabertooth snarled.

"Oh yeah? well what business is it of yours whether we're sparring or not?" Quicksilver snapped.

Sabertooth replied with a low roar," It involves me cause you two dumbasses woke me up!"

Quicksilver and Thomas both had the grace to look horrified and Quicksilver gulped as he muttered," That explains a few things…"

8~8~8~8~8

The next morning, Roxy stumbled into the kitchen, mumbling," Where's m' coffee? Where is it? Neeeeeeed…. Cafeeeeeeene…"

Vale, who was already up and eating breakfast, looked at Roxy was the cat-girl staggered sleepily around the cabinets and asked," Have you seen Logan, Roxy? I haven't seen him since last night and I'm DYING to see what happens when he sees me in my new outfit!"

Her "outfit" was rather Emma Frost-esque. It consisted of a white, lacy mini dress with a low cut and knee-high high heel fur boots. her hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail and she wore dark lipstick to offset her pale skin and her hazel green eyes.

Roxy blearily looked at her as she replied," Jus got up… Haven't seen much'a anythin'…. Neeeeeeed coffeeeeeee…" Roxy mumbled as she dug through the cabinets, in search of her prey. She purred in concentration as she "hunted".

Vale rolled her darkly made up eyes," Never mind, you looney."

The red head looked over her shoulder as she heard a laugh and saw Star enter the kitchen, with Kurt tailing closely behind her. The two were laughing like old friends, though Star still had a sweet blush of shyness about her as she told Kurt," Thanks so much for your help in the gardens!"

"It vas no big deal," Kurt replied, smiling shyly back as he added," Zhou are quite a genius in zeh outdoors!"

Star blushed," Well, it wouldn't be possible if i was human…"

At this moment, Chaos erupted… without warning and at full blast.

As Roxy was about take a sip of her coffee, the kitchen door was kicked down and a female voice bellowed," WHERE'S LOGAN?"

Roxy _spewed_ her coffee all over Vale's white dress. Vale screamed in high volume and shattered all the kitchen windows. Star screamed as glass flew about and jumped into Kurt's arms, who poofed them both out of the kitchen out of pure, reflexive response to danger.

The intruder was a young lady, dressed in white shorts and a white t-shirt. Her skin was pale and her long hair was raven black. As she stood in the doorway, her dark, black eyes blazing with utter determined fury, Professor X rolled into the kitchen. He calmly observed the chaos and passively greeted," You haven't changed a bit. Welcome back, Serenity."

Vale shot to her feet and screamed at Roxy," YOU JUST RUINED MY NEW OUTFIT, YOU OVERGROWN CAT!"

"I, uhn, she, ah, I, ah-"

Logan strode in from behind Professor X and demanded," What's goin' on here?"

The young woman, whom Professor X had dubbed " Serenity", gave Logan a look of pure disgust and snorted," You would KNOW, wouldn't you, Logan."

He stared at her, a dark frown on his face as he demanded," How do you know my name?"

"Oh GREAT. You FORGOT. Typical LOGAN," she huffed, rolling her eyes, speaking his name as if it tasted bad in her mouth. Her lips curled in a sneer as she glared poison at the feral mutant.

Vale glared at the newcomer, her own lips curled in a sneer as she accused," How the hell do you know Logan?"

Serenity's expression changed so fast, it was truly phenomenal. One moment, she looked like she would rip somebody's heart out and _eat it_, the next, her expression was innocently childlike and blissful as she responded sweetly," Well, you see, we sort of grew up together."

Logan's facial expression changed to utter dumb-founded astonishment," We… did?"

Serenity frowned," Sorta. we got the Weapon X treatment together. We were in a bunch of wars together. I saved your life a couple of times… and then you _ditched me_!" She said this last part with complete contempt," After all we'd been through, you left me. To ROT."

"WHEN did THAT happen? I don't remember ANY of this shit!" Logan snarled.

Serenity snapped," DON'T you DARE snarl at me! After that stupid guy shot you in the head, you left me to fend for myself in the middle of a wasteland! After all the things i did for you, you _completely_ abandoned me! Thank you, Logan!"

Logan gave her a confused look," You're… welcome?"

If looks could kill, not even Logan would have survived the look that Serenity shot him as she exploded," It was RHETORICAL, YOU IDIOT!"

Vale interjected impatiently," HOW do we know you're not making this all up?"

Serenity gave a smirking sneer as she responded in a patronizing way," Oh, you think I'm making all this up, eh? Not to say I don't have the creativity for the job, but then how would i know all this?" and she began to rattle off a whole bunch of random facts that only Logan would know… PRIVATE things, like what size underwear he wore, what colors he liked best and what his favorite time of day and night were, what brand of cigars and beer he liked best, etc.

Professor X interrupted her," She's telling the truth. You don't need to antagonize her, Vale. In fact, it would be beneficial to your health if you didn't."

Vale was still glaring at Serenity. Logan had completely lost his confidence as he looked from one glaring face to the other. Serenity's expression had changed again. She looked completely serious now as she asked," So, you really don't remember me, do you?"

Logan shook his head. But somewhere inside, even though he couldn't bring her face up in his past, there WAS something vaguely familiar about her. The reactions he was feeling to her personality were giving him a sense of deja vu. Vale looked at her ruined dress and announced," I'll be back in a flash."

And she was. One moment, she was gone, the next, she was back in her usual black halter-top and jeans with black boots.

Serenity smirked sarcastically," Nice trick."

Vale only turned up her nose as she sneered," I'm not looking for your approval, freak."

Logan abruptly turned and left, stomping out the kitchen door, which he knew he would have to repair later.

Professor Xavier asked Serenity," Do you have a place to stay?"

Serenity slowly shook her head," Noooooo…. Whyyyyyy?"

Xavier responded," You are, of course, welcome to stay here. I'm sure Vale wouldn;t mind sharing her room with you."

This was stated with a slight mischievous undertone. Vale's expression said otherwise, as her face went back and forth from horrified to furious.

Roxy quickly intervened," Ah, she can share my room! I've got room! Lots of room! What i mean, is, I have a lot or room in my room and… uh, she can share it with me, if she doesn;t mind the way i look.. uhm, if that makes any sense…" She flashed an embarrassed smile.

Serenity smiled at Roxy and smiled," Don't worry about that. I mean, I had to look at Logan everyday. He's not a pretty sight at 6 in the morning after three weeks of no sleep and no caffiene."

Vale turned red with anger and snapped," And how would you know that?"

Serenity smirked like the Mona Lisa and quietly sneered," Wouldn't YOU like to know," in a tone that was completely chilling. Before Vale could say OR do anything else, Roxy rushed over to Serenity," Ah! Let me show you to your room! Er, OUR room, i mean, heh!" and quickly dragged her away.

Vale was tapping her foot, growing angrier by the second. She looked at Professor X and demanded," WHY are you letting that lunatic stay here?"

Professor Xavier responded," I apologize for antagonizing you. However, you must realize that you do not know Serenity. SHe's had a very harsh life, much like Logan's, if not worse."

Vale rolled her eyes and raced away… to where, she didn't know.

8~8~8~8

Jean frowned as she hissed quietly," What is she doing here?"

Scott just sighed as he replied quietly," Jean, the army gave her time off. Don't do this to me now!"

Jean frowned impatiently," What interest could you possibly have in her? Tell me Scott, how do you know she even feels the same way about you?"

Scott looked at her with an irate grimace," jean, I'm not going to discuss this with you. Good night."

As he left to go to the garage, she primly reminded him," It's not even 5 o'clock."

Scott muttered under his breath as he exited the house, turning aside into the hangar, where the vehicles were kept. It was just his luck that, as he sought out his bike to repair, he tripped over a pair of legs… which belonged to Reena. She had jacked the school bus up, looking at it's underside.

"Hey Summers," She greeted as he crashed to the ground," I looked at your bike. It needs some serious upgrades. Did Logan take it out again?"

"As a matter of fact… yes."

Scott's glasses had fallen, but he had managed to close his eyes before he could blow anything up. Reena reached out and grabbed the glasses, placing them into his hand.

"Thanks Reena."

"No problem Summers. Grab a wrench." she grinned as she rolled out from under the bus, her face already smudged with oil. Apparently, she had been in here for some time, upgrading the other vehicles as well.

As they began to clean and repair Scott's bike, he began to tell her of the events she had missed.

Magneto's hunting.

The new recruits.

The kidnappings.

The possibility of a spy in the X-men's midst.

And at last, Quicksilver's challenge to Vale.

"…Which I strongly suspect is a trap. I mean, Magneto's never been one to make it THAT easy for his enemies, you know? Pass me that screw, please."

Reena nodded as she placed the screw in his hand," Yeah, i know what you mean. Hand me that smaller wrench over there, would ya?"

He did so and she continued," While I was in S.H.I.E.L.D, they told us that Magneto was acting suspicious. The hits he'd made in certain cities… it was clear he was searching for something. Or someone. So, we implanted our own double agent in the Brotherhood."

"That's good…wait… WHAT?"

Scot droped his hammer, which landed on his foot. He yelped, hopping up and down, he growled," Son-of-a-Logan!"

Reena looked up, slightly amused," That's new. Make it up yourself?"

"Um… AH… Maybe." Scott recovered, limping back sheepishly," You were saying?"

Yes, we have our own agent. She's very young, extremely innocent looking, but extraordinarily powerful. She has complete control over liquids. Like… like Iceman, but only can she create and control water, but she can turn anything else into a liquid. It's incredible."

"Kai- Umi?" Scott suddenly yelled, careful not to drop his tool again," You sent Kai into the BROTHERHOOD!"

"Hey, Scott, relax!" Reena told him in a calm voice," Kai's a very capable person! You wouldn't know that, though, would you?"

Scott flushed as he glared at her," Reena…"

"Yes?" she smiled reluctantly," Scott, i know you're worried about her safety and I am too, but she's doing well! They don't suspect her, and she's even managed to make friends with some of them, like Toad, and even Pyro and Blob. They look up to her… even though they look down at her."

Scott sighed," But, she's only a child. How can-"

"Scott, stop making this difficult. Kai is young, but she's capable, as i said. You remember what happened when she met Logan, right?"

Scott couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. Ah, yes, THAT had been memorable, to say the least.

Reena suddenly leaned over and kissed his forehead," Don't worry so much, Scott. Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

She stood up and left, so that he wouldn't see her blush.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy quickly showed her room to Serenity," So, you can have the bed. I'll sleep… somewhere."

Serenity chuckled," Of course you will. A person can't sleep nowhere… or can they?"

Roxy giggled," Last time I checked… no."

Serenity began to unpack what little she had in her backpack, adding," You can keep the bed. I don't sleep."

Roxy looked at her in amazement. At this moment, there was a knock at the door. Roxy answered it, blushing as Hank stood there, smiling a little," Good morning Roxy."

She chuckled affectionately," Good morning, Hank."

"HANK'S HERE?"

Hank found himself on the floor, as Serenity glommed him," Dude! I have seen you in like, FOREVER! How's stuff, Beast?" she grinned as she sat on his chest, looking very at home as she waited for his answer… for which Hank was at a loss.

Roxy felt her face go hot as Feral hissed in irritation," _Get she away from Mate!"_

Roxy cleared her throat, although it came out more as a growl as she "helped" Serenity off Hank, trying to keep from hissing," Er, He'ssss just been busy, you know, in the lab and ssstuff." She reached for Hank's hand and helped him up, though he didn't really need her help.

Serenity looked at her slyly, her black eyes twinkling," Aw… busy with stuff eh?"

Roxy glared slightly," Yeah… ya know, STUFF."

Han was slightly confused and half-embarrassed at Roxy's bristling replies as he chuckled awkwardly," Er, it's good to see you again Serenity. You, ah, you haven't changed a bit."

Serenity rolled her eyes," WHY does everybody keep telling me that?"

Hank smiled kindly," Because it's true."

Serenity grunted," Yeah but not everybody speaks the truth."

Roxy looked at Hank incredulously," You know here?"

"She's a friend, yes… I haven't seen her in twenty years though."

Roxy looked… well, floored, to put it lightly. Serenity chuckled," Yeah, you were so cute when you were only 13… what happened?"

Roxy snapped," What are you talking about? He's cuter then ever! In fact, he's downright _sexy_!"

It took a moment before Roxy realized that she had actually said all that out loud and in a VERY high volume in front of both Serenity and Hank.

Hank was turning a peculiar shade of purple, and Roxy knew without looking, that her face was probably the color of a strawberry, as she stammered," Ah, i mean… uh, Yes, I…"

Serenity chuckled," I knew it! I KNEW you were perfect for Beast the MINUTE i laid eyes on you!"

And with that declaration, Serenity skipped down the hallway, laughing her head off. Confusion hovered in the air as Serenity literally disappeared from sight, her laughter fading eerily. Roxy blinked before looking up at Hank, who cleared his throat," Er, yes, i knew Serenity a long time ago. She really hasn't changed at all."

Roxy sighed as she mumbled," I'm sorry…. about overreacting…"

Hank had to pause, as he began to chuckle lightly," Don't be. It was rather… thought-provoking and… uncommonly romantic to see you in such a… a jealous state. It was certainly very flattering."

Roxy smiled as she pushed him playfully," Oh, i bet it was," as she scowled teasingly.

She couldn't help her fanged smile as she turned to walk back downstairs, Hank walking alongside her.

After a moment, he asked, with a twinkle in his eyes," So… I'm both cute AND sexy, hmmm?"

She looked him in the eye as she blushed," Affirmative, Dr. McCoy. You are all that and more."

"Hey Hank?"

Beast looked up to see Logan, who was standing in the hallway. Roxy blushed as she realized Logan had been watching them… and had probably heard the whole conversation.

"What is it, Logan?" Beast asked pleasantly.

"Can I talk to you minute?"

Roxy looked up at Hank before kissing his cheek and telling him," I'll be downstairs… gotta talk to Vale and Star."

Hank nodded as he looked back at Logan, who looked strangely abashed for some odd reason or other,' I've got a problem."

"Let's discuss it in the lab. I've got to go over there anyways."

8~8~8~8~88~

Serenity dug around the kitchen, muttering," Coffee… coffee… where do they keep the coffee…."

Rogue walked into the kitchen, and stopped short," Do Ah Know ya?"

"Nope," Serenity responded as she muttered under her breath," Dang it, where's that freaking' coffee?"

Rogue reached into a random cabinet and pulled out the coffee. Serenity turned as her nose caught the scent. Her dark eyes widened with joy as she saw the container in Rogue's hand. Lips split into a grin, she declared," Dude, I love you! Gimme coffee!"

The coffee was snatched out of Rogue's gloved hand and Serenity quickly began brewing, humming happily.

Rogue muttered," Ah, yer welcome…"

Serenity giggled happily as she watched the coffee drip into the pitcher, her dark eyes twinkling," Drip coffee, drip!"

Rogue shook her head as a smile played lightly on her mouth. Weird as this gal was, Rogue liked her already.

Lief walked in, sniffing the air, he muttered," Coffee? This late in the day? Who's working late?"

Serenity whipped around," HEY! Heeey! Don't knock the coffee."

Leif shrugged as he looked at Rogue," Hey, Rogue, i was wondering if… you were busy tonight."

Rogue stared at him before slapping him across the face and storming from the room.

Lief rubbed his stinging cheek," What did I say?"

Serenity smugly replied," You know, you really don't have much practice with girls, do you, junior?"

"Junior?" Lief snapped," Who are you calling junior, kiddo?"

Serenity's face turned red and she snapped," WHO ARE YOU CALLING KIDDO? I'VE BEEN THROUH THE CIVIL WAR, _**BOTH**_ WORLD WARS AND VIET NAM YOU DUNCE!"

Lief rolled his recess," oh, that is SUCH a lie, only Logan's been around THAT long-"

"WRONG," Serenity snapped," Which just goes to show how much you know, Ignoramus!"

"Fahne observation, petite."

Serenity turned around.

And stared.

Lief followed her gaze, though he didn't really need to, he knew that arrogant voice.

Gambit was leaning against the countertop, shuffling a deck of cards. It was a miracle they hadn't heard him. Serenity swallowed as she muttered thickly," Wow, you're pretty."

Lief put a hand over his mouth as he rushed outside to find a trashcan to throw up in. Gambit chuckled as he continued to shuffle cards," Ah guess he can't stand the sight of his betters."

Serenity's hand suddenly snaked out and snatched a card as it was being shuffled into the deck. She grinned as she held it up," Look! Queen of Hearts!"

8~8~8~8

Gambit stared at the dark-haired girl in front of him and wondered where he had seen her before. He was pretty sure he knew her face but couldn't find the name to go with it.

"Scuse meh, petite, but Ah don't think Ah know ya name. May Ah ask what it is?"

"You can ask… but whether or not I answer is another story," Serenity grinned. At this moment, the coffee machine beeped, indicating that the hot beverage was ready. Serenity looked at him and asked," May I make you some coffee?"

"Why not?" Gambirt smiled at her. They both sat down, as Serenity began to prepare it. She handed him the tea-cup and smiled," You're Gambit, right?"

Gambit looked startled," Uh, how did ya know mah name?"

Serenity smiled sneakily," That's for me to know and you to wonder about for all eternity," She cackled slightly, but it was cute. In a weird way.

Gambit paused as he suddenly remembered. It all came back to him… SO CLEARLY…

8~8~8~8~8~

_Flashback… 4 years ago…_

Mardi Gra… a Wild celebration… full of costumes… confetti… and Naive party animals.

Gambit smiled to himself as he muttered," Ah love it…"

He was dealing cards in the saloons, and during his off-hours, which were few and far between, he did pick-pocketing.

As he stole jewelry, wallets and other valuables, he noticed a girl, who wasn't wearing a costume and CLEARLY didn't need one, walking in his direction. She was extremely pretty… pale skinned, dark-eyed and dark haired. She wore a crystal pendant on her chain necklace, and he smirked as he "accidentally" bumped into her, "Pardon Moi, petite… Ah couldn't help but notice that your hair is the thickest an' most beautiful Ah've evah seen."

"Well thank you, monsieur," She smiled coyly, not at all afraid as she nodded gracefully and kept walking. Gambit chuckled as he walked along, pocketing her necklace into his coat… it was then he realized that his cards were missing… and so was his wallet… and his cane… and damnit where was his hat?

He turned to see the girl he had just stolen from, shuffling his deck, wearing his hat; his cane tucked under one of her pale arms.

Gambit couldn't push his way towards her, so he shouted," Hey petite! What's your name?"

"The name is Serenity!" she yelled back, smiling, she started walking off… right into a street pole.

He chuckled as she backed up, got her bearings, shot him an unabashed smile and kept walking.

8~8~8~8~8~

"Ah remember you! Serenity!" he smiled at her and she nodded," You're so smart, I knew it would come to you!"

Gambit chuckled," It's been a while, no? I never got your last name."

"Not a problem. Don't have one," she chuckled," So… you live here?"

"No, not often," he chuckled, thinking,"_But Ah might start liven' here longer if ya stay, petite…"_

Serenity sipped her coffee," What brought you here?"

Gambit thought a moment, remembering Jink -not a hard thing to do, that girl was unforgettable- He warned," It be a long story."

"I've got the time," Serenity smiled.

8~8~8~8~8~

"So this girl claims she and I were… close, and I haven't the faintest memory of her… but it FEELS familiar… Vale's jealous an' I don't know what the hell I should do."

Hank sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose," I don't think I have all the answers you need… All I can say is that you'd better watch your actions and words. Serenity, from what I remember, is not the most powerful mutant, but it's very unwise to underestimate her."

Logan growled quietly," I don't know her and I don't care about her. She gets ON MY NERVES!"

Hank sighed quietly," Only if you let her… Logan, am I to understand that your feelings about Vale have not changed then?"

"Not a chance."

"Then you'd best tell her that. Before she kills you."

Logan humphed quietly as Hank added a query," What about Vale's race. Has she talked to you about it at all?"

"Well… no but then, I didn't ask."

Hank nodded," Go and talk to her."


	29. It Begins

Yay! next chapter! ^_^ Hope ya'll enjoy!

Again, I do not own

Reena Stykes

Serenity

Kai-Umi

My good friend Jane owns them.

Chapter 28

It Begins

Vale sat, outside, moody as a windy day. Her hazel green eyes glared at a small rose-bush which Star had just recently planted and encouraged to grow.

She heard him coming and braced herself as Logan asked cautiously," Hi Vale… Can I sit with ya?"

"You never had to ask before."

"Well, you've never been mad at me before."

Her tone softened," True."

Logan cleared his throat," Vale, this… this Serenity girl, even if what she says is true, I'm still in love with you. I don't know her anymore. She's my past now."

Vale looked at him, and tears came unbidden to her eyes," Yeah? And what if I'm next?"

Logan was quiet before responding," You'll have to decide if I'm worth the risk. But I know this… it would have to take my dying for me to stop loving you. I can't promise to not lose my memory. It happened once and there's no point in my promising that it won't happen again."

Vale took in her breath," Then… I'll just have to win you back again."

Logan brightened slightly as Vale looked smug," I'd do it, too."

Logan grinned," That you would…"

Vale smiled smugly as she kissed him, adding," I'm sorry you weren't able to see my dress before Roxy ruined it."

"Me too," Logan muttered. Another moment ruined by the boisterous new-comer…

8~8~8~8~8

Emma Frost was striding down the hallway, when she was stopped by Jean," Emma? I have some questions for you."

"Do you now, Jean? That would not be the first time." Emma sneered as she tried to blow past the redhead.

Jean stepped into her path again, her green eyes narrowed," I want to know where you've been. You hide every single time we have a mission, and the night that Pyro joined the Brotherhood, you were also gone, and you showed up without an excuse."

"Oh, forgive me darling, for not reporting to you and your precious professor every time I have to take a powder." Emma Frost replied insincerely as she sidestepped Jean successfully this time.

Jean watched her, eyes narrowed as she turned on her heel, having more questions then ever about the former White Queen.

Emma Frost paused, suddenly, and looked over her shoulder with a smirk," What I would like to know is how a simple, lil' orphan Annie army brat managed to ensnare your beloved."

Jean ground her teeth," Like that's any of your business."

"Well, darling, perhaps you should learn to mind your own."

8~8~8~8~8

Professor X looked up as Roxy, Vale and Star came into his office and he sat back as Vale announced," As you know, Sir, tomorrow is the day I'm supposed to race against Pietro. I'd like your permission before I prepare."

"Of course… although I have the feeling you would race against him even if my permission was not granted."

"You may be right sir, but there's no need to find out for sure." Vale grinned. Star had washed the outfit that Roxy had ruined that morning, and Vale was wearing it once again… and was also turning heads.

Vale added," Also… I would like for everyone to be there. Just in case."

"I think we can arrange that." Xavier replied.

Vale nodded and turned to leave, Roxy and Star following. Roxy looked at her," What if it turns out to be a trap?"

"Then you gals will have to kick Brotherhood butt for me… I'll be too busy whooping Quicksilver's ass to help."

Roxy giggled at the mental image," Good luck with that, you'd have to catch him first."

Vale smirked as she suddenly disappeared and then reappeared," Easy as said."

8~8~8~8~8

"But… sir?"

Magneto looked down on a small, vulnerable Kai-Umi," Sir, please, why does this to be a trap? I… I believe Quicksilver can beat this Vale character… easily, too! Why… why do we have to be deceitful, sir?" she asked humbly and plaintively. Her small, flute-like voice entreated and endeared, as though she spoke to her own father… ironically enough, since her father had almost killed her when she was not much younger.

Magneto smiled indulgently," My child, we are acting for the greater good. We do this, so that our friends and allies might live in a world that is freed from tyranny. Do you understand?"

Meekly, Kai nodded, casting her eyes down as she responded softly," I understand, Sir."

"Good girl," Magneto responded as Quicksilver muttered," I don't…"

At this moment, Mystique walked into the room and reported," It is finalized. Vale has agreed to the race."

Quicksilver muttered under his breath yet again, as he looked over his shoulder at the set of the team.

Kai wasn't looking at anyone. He gaze was fixed on the floor.

Pietro suddenly felt that maybe lil' Miss Ice Fairy wasn't so bad after all…

Magneto looked at everyone," All of you will need to be ready in case the X-men realize they have been fooled. Once the machines have been used, however, no one will be able to stop us."

8~8~8~8~8

Vale slid her black, spandex tights on, lacing up her corset top and tying back her red hair.

She shoved her sunglasses over her nose and then laced up a pair of boots… which had no heels.

_Scandalous..._ she thought with a smile.

As she walked out of her room, she took a breath. This was it.

Roxy and Star, waiting for her outside, looked at her outfit.

"Wow, no heels?"

"I'm not taking any chances, let's say." Vale responded with a slight grin.

All at once, Serenity walked from behind Star and Roxy, scaring all three of them," Hey, speedster, just wanted to say good luck. Do me a favor and beat the pants off Quicksilver for me, will ya?"

Vale chuckled," Sure thing, Hatter."

"MAD Hatter, to you." Serenity stuck out her tongue, sipping a cup of coffee.

"We'll be there in a few." Roxy added.

Vale nodded as she was there… and then she wasn't.

Roxy sighed as she heard a shout from downstairs. it was Scott, ordering the X-men to suit up.

"Here goes nothing."

She muttered.

Jean was getting ready to go, when Professor Xavier called her, telepathically," _Jean, I need you to come here. There's something we need to discuss."_

_"But Professor, The race!"_

_"Scott can handle it. There's something going on that needs to be discussed."_

Jean sighed,"_this has to do with Reena, doesn't it?"_

_"Yes, in fact."_

_"But, Porfessor, why do we have to talk about it? It's not like it's causing any problems-"_

_"But it is. It's causing unneeded tension between you and Scott… and Reena. She's not stupid."_

"_Reena Stykes is just another mutant, she's a techno-path. She hasn't been with us for as long as I've been here… and-"_

_"And that is why we need to talk."_

_"Fine."_

8~8~8~8~

Mansfield park was silent that day. A shill wind blew, rustling the leaves of the stoic trees.

Quicksilver, waiting with a few other members of the brotherhood, squinted as he spotted a black blur, approaching. Quite suddenly Vale was standing there, her green eyes flashing as she smirked," So, you really were serious about all this, eh?"

"I'm always serious." Quicksilver fired back, though he was slightly taken aback by how… well, how drop-dead gorgeous the redhead was. Especially in those tights...

"Could'a fooled me." Vale drawled in a sultry tone, as she narrowed her eyes. She could tell that he was distracted by something. However, it didn't occur to her that it was her appearance he found distracting.

"Whatever. We're racing to Central Park and back. I will wait for you there-"

-"You mean I will wait for you." Vale smirked.

Quicksilver snorted," Not likely. Once we've grouped at Central Park, we race right back. Whoever gets back _to this spot_ first wins."

Vale yawned," Cake. I can't believe you actually think you can do this."

"Tramp, I've been doing this a lot longer then you have."

"Duh, baby, that's what you think." Vale sneered as she set her sights in the direction of Central park. It was about 40 miles straight from Mansfield, but with all the buildings… this would be a test of agility AND creativity as well.

Quicksilver smirked," Having second thoughts?"

"…Yeah…" she sighed," I was just thinking you might… you like it better if you save yourself the humility and surrender."

"Not a chance." Pietro snapped.

"You two done fighting?" Pyro snapped.

"Oh we're not fighting… yet." Vale smirked," Ready when you are."

Quicksilver nodded.

Pyro then started the race," On your mark… get set…"

Vale closed her eyes for a brief second, and Logan's image floated into her brain. Her heart began to thump and adrenaline rushed through her body…

"GO!"

And the two fastest mutants in New York took off.

* * *

I do not own the title of Mansfield Park, btw, Jane Austen does. It's a fictional park so... yeah, anyways!

Review!


	30. End of The Line

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Chapter 28

End Of The Line

The X-Men had arrived at Mansfield.

Kai-Umi approached them, humbly enough, but with her head held high as she explained the race scenario.

She was flanked by Pyro and Blob.

Cyclops looked down on small Kai-Umi and forced himself to be a stranger to her," So, where's Magneto?"

"Where is your professor?" Kai returned quietly, but in a non-argumentative way, adding," I am not at liberty to divulge that information, suffice it to say that Quicksilver can take care of himself," Kai added quietly," The best of luck to us both, Mr. Cyclops."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Cyclops replied before backing away. Kai and her two bodyguards went back to their own group as Cyclops reported to the rest of them," Kapow and Quicksilver are en-route as we speak. Whoever makes it back here wins and settles the issue of Hecate and Kapow's compliance with the brotherhood."

Star murmured under her breath as she scooted a little closer to Kurt. Her new outfit consisted of a green mini-skirt, black tights with red boots and a brown tank top with a huge yellow "X" emblazoned on the front and back.

Roxy's fur rose up just slightly as she noticed both Sabertooth and Thomas, standing in the Brotherhood's group. Reena, dressed in her army fatigues, patted Roxy's back reassuringly as she muttered," Don't worry 'bout 'em."

Serenity added with a low chuckle," Yeah, we can totally take them… and I'm not talking bout a date."

Roxy groaned a little at the mental image," Oh for heavens sake!"

She really hoped Vale could pull this race off… she'd better.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Vale had never moved so fast in her life… and she had never seen anyone move as fast as she did. For a few seconds, she wondered if she was crazy as she and Quicksilver kept neck-neck with each other. Then, as they were forced to branch off, to find their own path to Central Park.

Vale growled slightly as she shot through the streets, ducking and weaving through traffic, whether it was made of cars or people.

She focused all her attention on her situation and kept going. Thank GOD for Mapquest…

8~8~8~8~8~

Pietro raced down the road, full of confidence as he also, wove in and out of the streets, using every short cut he knew. Vale wouldn't stand a chance. After all, she didn't know the streets like he did…

Pietro smirked a little as Central Park came into view. No Vale.

With a laugh, he skidded to a stop and waited.

"What took you so long?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Vale stepped from behind a tree, smirking at him. He stared at her, shocked.

She smirked," What? I got something between my teeth?"

Pietro scowled at her," How did you get here so fast?"

Vale smirked," i took a bus. Hello! I'm faster then you. Admit it."

Pietro snapped," I was taking it easy on you. You're not familiar with New York like I am."

"Or so you thought. Don't make that mistake again," Vale growled as she added," You ready for phase two? Or would you like to surrender now?"

Pietro looked at a bystander and yelled," Hey you! Count to three really loud!"

The bystander looked startled and coughed," Uh… ONE! TWO! THREE!"

And they were off. Vale narrowed her eyes. She knew that this was her last chance. Pietro hadn't been first to the park, but that could easily change.

And that was the last thing she wanted. Her teeth clenched as she moved faster then before, reacting quickly as she by-passed each object that came in her way.

8~8~8~8~8~8

It had been five minutes. Roxy was getting ansy as she tried to keep herself from clawing one of the trees in frustration.

"I thought they were supposed to be fast!"

"Roxy, it's a forty-mile trip… not to mention all the buildings in between…" Reena tried to assure her.

"What's got your tail in a bunch, kitty?" Pyro sneered from the other side of the park.

Roxy hissed at him as her claws slid out from her fingers.

She paused as a huge blue-furred hand enveloped hers and she looked into Beast's concerned gaze," Don't regard anything he says to you. He's nothing but a fool."

Roxy nodded tightly as she tried to take his advice, turning her eyes away from the Brotherhood.

She paused as noise reached her sharp ears, and Logan suddenly reported," They're coming…"

Roxy could contain herself no longer. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted," C'mon, Vale! You can do it!"

8~8~8~8~8

Vale could see the finish line. She laughed aloud. Quicksilver was nowhere in sight…

And then, the impossible happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue and white. He was running alongside her… and then he passed her.

And she lost the race.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy could not believe it. Pietro seemed to have come from nowhere. And he smirked as he turned to face Vale.

She didn't stop till she was standing right in front of him, her cold hazel eyes boring into his.

Pietro smirked.

Star cried out in agony as Kurt tried to comfort her, but he too, was dumbfounded.

Logan felt like his heart would explode. How… how the hell had that happened? Quicksilver hadn't even been in sight and…

"Miss Vale, Star, welcome to the Brotherhood!" Pietro laughed coldly.

Star trembled violently as Quicksilver added," Now, both of you, come with us, or we'll come and get you ourselves."

Roxy trembled, her eyes flashing as she tried to keep herself from giving into Feral, who was howling protest in the depths of her mind. Beast seemed to sense this as he put his arm around her, concerned and also upset.

Serenity's jaw dropped, her eyes widening till pale whites showed at the corners. Gambit gently pushed her jaw back up as he whispered," Cher, your pretty mouth might attract flies if ya leave it open like dat."

Reena hissed as she mumbled," Now wait a moment-"

"What?" Quicksilver zipped up, right in her face," I won, fair-and-square! and you can't do anything about it! We made a deal!" he zipped back to his spot before Reena could clobber him with her army-tough fist.

Reena glared, her green eyes blazing in fury as the Brotherhood took their leave, Star and Vale both in captivity. Roxy watched them all leave, her insides feeling like ash.

Reena watched, her green eyes cooling as she noticed Kai-Umi drop a piece of bubble-gum wrap.

Slowly, Reena clomped over to the paper, her army boots leaving prints in the dust. She picked up the paper, and a tiny micro-chip fell from it. Reena grimly held it up as she took out her own I-pod and placed the chip into it. The vid-player showed film footage.

Reena suddenly hissed as she looked back at Scott, who was walking to her," Reena?"

"Where's the Telepath?" Reena growled.

Emma Frost was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Slight cliff-hanger, will update soon!

Thanks to IzzydaWolfeGrrl, and Quicksilver915 for all their encouragement and support! You guys rock!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!


	31. Jig's Up

This is the final chapter. Man... i wondered if i could pull it off.

I would like to say that I appreciate every single person who reviewed. You made my day. Secondly, I want to thank IzzydaWolfeGrrl, for lending me her awesome character, Jink, and for inspiring me to keep writing. People, she's one of the best writers out there and one of the best friends I've ever had.

Third of all, I'd like to thank Quicksilver915 for the advice and encouragement and each review that was given. Thank you so much, you rock dude!

And fourth and final, my good friend Jane, who also provided characters and tons of caffeinated inspiration. Her characters are Reena Stykes, Kai-Umi and Serenity.

Thank you, all you peoples who read and reviewed. I WILL be making a sequel. But... i don't know when that will be. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. If not, I apologize. All that means is I still have improving to do... and perhaps I rushed this one too much. Oh well...

READ ON!

Chapter 29

Jig's Up

Reena showed everyone the small screen as the recording played back. It showed Quicksilver and Vale, racing, but slowed down, frame-by-frame. What was recorded and what they had seen was different… or so they thought.

Quicksilver had been slightly behind Vale the entire time. He was actually… well, let's just say his eyes were not on the road… more like… On his competitor.

However, everyone couldn't believe this… was this REAL? They had ALL seen Quicksilver, focused and a blur, pass up Vale and win the race with their own eyes. What was the deal here?

Reena looked at them with a scowl," You say there's a traitor in your midst. Jean and the Professor are back at the mansion and the only one who's missing here is the former White Queen… who's been acting weird lately…"

"If that's even possible…" Serenity muttered quietly.

Roxy looked over her shoulder at the sound of approaching vehicles and hissed," Guys, I think we're attracting attention… it might be time to go, or at least go fishing."

"Go fishing?" Kitty Pryde asked dumbly.

"For clues," Roxy corrected herself, shaking her head,_"Ugh, i really am going crazy…."_

_"Crazy-ER…"_ Feral hissed in her head.

_"You stay out of this! You can't argue with the voice in my head! That's crazy!"_

_"Case is rested."_

_"ARGH!"_

"Roxy?" Hank whispered," Are you ok?"

"NO... My point, Kitty, is we should probably vamoose!" Roxy groaned slightly as she tried to stop listening to her split personality.

Scott nodded tightly, his visor gleaming as he commanded," Back to the Jet, X-men! We'll regroup there!"

Suddenly, cameras began to flash.

Roxy blurted," Paparazzi! RUN!"

She darted off, and the others followed suit.

8~8~8~8~8~

Jean frowned as Charles sat across from her, his expression slightly pained as he spoke," Listen, Jean, I know this year has been hard for you. But you're not being fair-"

"Scott broke up with me!" Jean blurted," He broke up with me after Reena left for S.H.I.E.L.D! How can you expect me to be all happy-go-lucky? And he obviously broke up with me cause he missed her! How could he just string me along like that?" Jean started to cry as she bent over, her face in her hands," I mean… I love him…" she whispered sadly.

Charles Xavier sighed as he rubbed his temples," Jean, you can't control him."

Jean sighed mournfully as she looked away," I don't want to control him."

"Do you want him to be happy?"

"Well… yes, but I-"

They both paused as Professor Xavier's cell-phone began to ring.

It was Reena.

Professor X put it on speaker phone.

"Professor? Is Jean still with you?"

"Yes, what is it, Reena?"

"We… ah, we got a problem, sir. Vale won the race, but Emma Frost put a telepathic illusion in our minds, tricking us into believing that, uh, that Vale lost… They've taken both Star and Vale away. So we're going to work to rescue those two… again."

Xavier nodded as Jean stood up abruptly," Frost is the spy? How? When?"

Professor X looked at her, a slight penetration of sadness broaching his expression," I have suspected, but felt that perhaps it was merely my own prejudice, poisoning me against her. She shields and masks her inner mind well."

Jean growled as Reena added over the phone," Jean, we're going to need your help! You spend time with Frost, will you help us?"

Jean looked at Xavier, who looked back at her, the same question in her eyes.

"I'll be there. Don't stop for me, ok?"

"Got it, Marvel girl!" Reena's cheerful tone made Jean smile for a second as the other mutant signed off before hanging up.

Professor X looked at Jean, who told him," I guess it's time for me to move on. But first, it's time to save the world."

"That's my girl." Professor X nodded as Jean left, a determined look in her emerald eyes.

8~8~8~8~8

Star couldn't stop crying. And each tear morphed into a diamond before it hit the ground.

Toad finally picked one up in curiosity, turning it over in his hands," Look at this. What the heck is it?"

Kai took it from his outstretched palm before observing," I believe it's a diamond. Look at how pure and pretty it is."

"I swear, Kai, are you always this childish?" Pietro demanded.

"I believe so, Mr. Pietro."

Blob glowered slightly at Pietro," Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Pietro glared at him, before he heard a snicker," Wow, I guess there's just no respect for arrogant snobs like you, Quicksilver."

"Vale, shut it."

"Uh, I don't think so. You wanted me, so you got me. Sarcastic comments and all, you got me?"

Thomas purred," You're cute when you're pissed, Kaboom."

"YOU, Thomas, leave me alone. I mean it!… and STOP EYEING MY BUTT!"

Star looked up at her friend, who was glaring at Thomas. He grinned mischievously and winked at her.

She scowled," Let's get one thing straight; Logan is better looking then you AND your uncle!"

The mischievous look froze on his face, and they both heard Sabertooth's breathing hitch before the big man turned to glare at her," WHAT did you say?"

"You heard me, tabby," Vale glared," Logan is better looking then any of you yahoos!"

"Um, Vale, not helping…" Star whispered, as Quicksilver rushed in front of her, his face not all that far from her's as he sneered," Yeah? Well Logan's not here! You failed him!"

"NO I didn't! I… I didn't…" Vale's eyes fixated on her feet as if they were fascinating. Pietro grinned as he sneered," That's what I thought-OW!"

Vale's eyes had snapped back up, and so had her fist, super-fast catching him on his lower jaw, knocking him back a step.

"YOU…" he growled as she sneered, "What, you can't take a hit from a girl? I wonder how you manage against guys your own size."

Star sighed as she murmured," I don't understand why I'm here."

"Well let's see, you're here cause I won," Pietro growled at her.

Star looked right into his eyes as she whispered," No, you didn't."

Vale looked at her friend," Uh… Does anyone have a straight jacket?"

"No, no, Vale, I saw you win. Quicksilver was right behind you, but he couldn't catch you… I think he was taking it easy on you."

Pietro's eyes darted back to vale as she looked from her friend back to him, her hazel eyes confused," What? Is… Then how-"

"I think Emma Frost played us," Star finally concluded.

Pietro snorted," And I think you've been hanging out with the fuzzy-blue elf for too long!"

"DON'T you DARE talk about him that way!" Star growled as she stood up. Vale stood with her," Yeah, that goes double for Logan!"

"Ladies, that will be enough." Magneto came into the room, glaring at his minions before turning to Vale and Star," The machine is ready. It will enhance your powers, so you'll be able to do the tasks that are ahead of you."

"Magneto, I never thought I'd get the chance to ask this, but WHY are you so dead-set on using me and Star if the X-men already know what you're planning on doing?" Vale asked with a raised brow.

Magneto looked at her somewhat coldly," You never fully understood what it was I wanted you and your friend to do. And I'm not going to disclose the information just yet."

Vale hissed," You didn't happen to cheat, now, did you?"

Magneto didn't even glance at her as Star stood up, looking straight at the master of magnetism, she growled," No."

Magneto looked at her with cold malice as he growled," You are not in a place to question your orders, young lady."

"I have a name. It's HECATE."

And suddenly, her powers sparked to life, a wreathe of flame surrounding her as a blast of air threw Magneto back. The other members of the Brotherhood snapped to attention as they looked at the manifesting powers of the element-controlling mutant. Water began to gather in mid-air, wreathed with the flames, but not actually mixing with the other element. The dust on the shelves rose up as well,

Vale hardly recognized her friend, who's eyes were dark and flashing as each element gathered in the air.

Pyro whistled slightly before grinning," Two can play at that game," as he flicked both lighters on, fire surrounding him, he tried throwing it at Hecate, but was foiled when she sent a flood of water his way.

Vale suddenly realized this wasn't the best course of action. Besides, she didn't really buy that last bit about about Emma Frost. Sure, the older woman was snotty at times, but a traitor?

Vale turned to Star, raising her voice," Star, knock it off! There's nothing we can do. I made a deal and we agreed to it."

Hecate stopped as she looked at her friend with hurt in her dark eyes," You... don't believe me?"

Vale sighed," I'm sorry Hecate. But if what you said is true, then would somebody else have noticed?"

Hecate sat back down, her posture slumped as she murmured," I guess so..." Each element she had commanded dissolved and dissipated.

Pietro breathed a sigh of relief that no one saw.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Jink paused as she watched the news report, her ears pricking suddenly," The X-men were seen at Mansfield Park today. About the same time, two mutants were seen at the entrance of Central Park. Officials are convinced that there is some connection, but so far, no one has been able to find out why the X-men were at the park, or how this relates to the two mutants seen in Central Park."

Jink frowned as she thought about this," Wonder what they're doing now…"

She stopped as she heard voices coming from Manning's office.

Creeping up really soft, she listened," I don't have any agents to spare right now!… uh huh… No, I'm afraid not… Look, we deal with the supernatural. There's nothing supernatural about mutants! Magneto's just going to have to wait. Yes, that's my final answer…"

Jink crept away. That was it. She was going to get some answers.

Heading to her room, she quickly grabbed a few items she was going to need.

"Jink?"

Jink whipped around, seeing Roger's familiar face, she relaxed," Hey buddy, how's it hanging?"

"What are you doing?"

Jink looked around before telling him," I'm busting out of here. There's something happening downtown, and I'm going to find out what it's all about."

Roger frowned, slightly confused," You're sneaking out?"

"Yeah, dude. You wanna come? Wait, no. I don't want you getting into trouble. Just… just pretend you never saw me, k Roger?"

Roger nodded, telling her softly," The guard's on his coffee break right now. You'd better hustle."

"Thanks Roger! You're the best!" she gave him a quick hug before running lightly down the hall.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Reena sighed as she looked at her friends. Serenity, Roxy and Nightcrawler were sitting close to her.

Reena looked away, ignoring a glance fo As a Technopath, Reena could sense when magnetism was being manipulated. And she was using this ability right now, to track Magneto.

"Are we sure about this?"

"Totally!" Reena snapped in response to Nightcrawler's question," Ok, Magneto's presence is right up ahead. Got anything, Storm?"

Storm, who was flying the Jet, didn't look back as she told them," There's a building's up ahead. I'll land it further away before I join you."

Scott nodded," Team, our main object is to find this machine that Magneto's built and destroy it. And pray that we're not too late."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Scooter?" Logan growled.

Nightcrawler, holding out his arms, waited until everyone had a hold. Then, he teleported.

As they landed, not far from the building, Roxy paused and smiled," Jean's coming! I smell her, not far from here."

Scott nodded," Good. Let's get to it."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Kai-Umi's head snapped up as she heard a voice,"_ Kai, I know you're a double agent. Tell me where Emma Frost is."_

_"She's not here, Ms. Grey. I believe she's back at the mansion."_

_Silence._

_"You're kidding me!"_

_"No, Ms. Grey. I'm afraid this is a very serious manner and I should be loathe to spoil it with such childish antics."_

_"Well, this is just brilliant."_

_"I would suggest that you take half the X-men back to the mansion to apprehend Ms. Frost. The rest will have to rescue Star and Vale. They suspect foul play but have no proof. Let Ms. Stykes bring the video I taped to show them. Then, they can work together to break free."_

_"What of the machine?"_

_"There is no machine."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"At least, not in the way you think. It doesn't do what he says it does."_

_"…Kai, what you just said makes no sense."_

_"This machine he built, it will enhance Vale and Star's powers, yes, but it will also drive them insane."_

_"WHAT? Then why-"_

_"He thinks that Star's mental shield will protect her."_

_"… Well, where is it? We have to destroy it!"_

_"I can take care of it, Ms. Grey. But Vale and Star will be in grave danger if they are not enlightened. And that is something I cannot do on my own… not without blowing my cover."_

_"Very well. I'll handle the rest, Kai."_

_"Thank you."_

Kai turned… only to find that Ms. Frost was right behind her, wearing an evil smile.

Kai passed out, as Emma's telepathic power squelched her consciousness.

Emma tied the smaller girl up, shaking her head slightly as she reported to Magneto,"_The X-men are here. You'd better hurry if you want to use that machine."_

8~8~8~8

At the mansion, a taxi was just driving away. A young woman, dark haired and darkly dressed, ran quickly up the steps and rang the doorbell. She was unfazed when a man in a wheelchair answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"My name's Jink. I wanna know what's going on with the X-men. Something ain't right, and my boss is getting hounded at this moment over whatever's going down. Just lemme tellya, if the BPRD gets involved, it won't be pretty. I mean… you know how the government is… All pushy and stuff… but don't tell them I said that, cause I'd probably get fired… wait, never mind, I already told them a couple of times." Jink smiled cheesily. The bald guy, whom, she figured must be the head honcho, What's-His-Face, um… Xavier! Professor Xavier, frowned as he nodded," I agree… I'll…" he paused suddenly, going into a light trance.

Jink edgily fidgeted before losing her cool and snapping her fingers in front of his face," Earth to Professor Wheels! Come in Wheels!" _That's probably a bad idea, calling this guy "wheels"_

_Oh, NOW you tell me?_

_Hey, I'm just the voice in your head…_

"You're right. Jink, I may need your help," Professor X looked right at her as he spoke, resolve building in his gaze.

Jink grinned," That's more like it, if you don't mind my saying."

8~8~8~8~8

Jean met the others just outside the building," Kai told me Emma's not here. She also said that she'd handle the machine. All we have to do is tell Vale and Star that the deal's off. Star's using her mental shield, so I can't get through to her."

Kurt jumped up," Leave it to me! I can teleport them both out!"

Logan growled," You mean we can't put a beating on them?"

Scott looked at Logan," First, let's get those girls outta there. After that… we can go home."

Reena frowned as she whispered," This is too easy…"

Jean added tersely," I've got to get back to the mansion, to deal with Frost."

Scott nodded," Go Jean!"

The red haired telepath turned and quickly left.

8~8~8~8~8

Kurt teleported into the building. Very quietly, he listened, trying to figure out where Star and Vale were being kept, he teleported from room to room.

He paused as he heard Pyro, snarling at someone," You'd better stop that crying! There's no escape for you!"

Kurt glowered slightly as he teleported.

Appearing in the room, he kicked Pyro, but not before realizing that he had been tricked. Kai-Umi was tied up and not quite crying… more like unconscious. Kurt frowned in total confusion before grabbing her and teleporting back outside.

He gasped solidly as he reported," It's a trap! They've discovered Kai! And-"

Logan had taken off, kicked down the door, and rushed in with a war-cry.

Scott winced. This… was not the plan.

Reena's face grimaced as she told him," Hey, Summers, you know something I've learned? Sometimes…" she ran into the building, calling over her shoulder," You have to go with the flow!"

Serenity grinned as she hollered," YEEHAW! Wait for me! CHARGE!"

Kitty Pryde looked at the others, who looked at her, shrugged, and followed the slightly crazier X-men into the building without a second thought.

Only Roxy and Beast remained outside. Beast had immediately gone into Doctor mode, as he gently checked small, innocent Kai's vitals.

Roxy smiled tenderly as she knelt by," This girl, you know her?"

"I'm the one who found her. She was nearly killed by her human parents," Beast told her quietly," Let me take her to the Jet. She'll be safe there. You go with the others. Save your friends, Roxanne!"

"Beast! My name is no more Roxanne then yours is Furball!" Roxy retorted, but grinned as she scurried into the building. Skidding to a stop, Roxy realized it was quiet… too quiet.

Feral was whining, scratching angrily at the door of her conscious, wanting to be released.

Uncomfortable, Roxy made an executive decision, letting Feral take over immediately. The beast in her howled with delight and went hunting for her enemies, which she sensed where near and waiting for her.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Star cried out, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was all alone, in the darkness. Something had happened, and she wasn't sure what. One moment, she had been resigned, the next, she woke up in this darkness.

She struggled to summon her power, but amazingly, it was not responding to her. The only thing she knew, without a doubt, was that her mental shield was up and in arms. She knew this because there was a feeling in her body when her shield was up. It tingled and ran all up and down her spine. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Hello?" she yelled. He voice echoed. What was going on?

8~8~8~8~8~8

Feral growled low as she crept, nearly on all fours, slowly and beyond quietly. Her hearing prickled as she head the breathing of her enemies, and smelled their scents, each one different and unique. Toad's sickly scent nearly overpowered all the others, but he was not the one she wanted to focus on. The Telepath. The Mindbender. The one who had mocked her mild-mannered and dominant personality. This was the one she was after.

She sensed her other friends, all of them under the influence of Emma Frost. Momentarily trapped in the Mindbender's will.

"Good work, Effie," Came the voice of Quicksilver.

"Indeed. Do you think you can keep them trapped?" Magneto's voice, slightly skeptical now.

"Does Scott Summers need his ruby-quartz glasses?"

As Feral dashed out of her hiding spot, still silent as the wind, Sabertooth happened to step into her way. Reacting quickly, she used him as a springboard, finally letting loose a shrill cat-cat before landing on Emma Frost, forcing her into her diamond mode. Immediately, all the X-men who had rushed into the building were released, as she could not use her telepathy while in diamond form.

Feral roared in pain as she was suck-punched to the gut. He claws did nothing to the diamond, only served to annoy the White Queen beyond words of description.

Reena, breaking out of her trance, looked around and growled," You sorry bunch of losers!"

A fight then ensued, which shook the earth.

The brotherhood, momentarily confused when Feral entered the room in a frenzied state, shook the fog out of their heads and attacked the now awakened X-men.

Reena yelped as she dodged out of the way of both Sabertooth and Logan, who were now duking it out.

Kitty Pryde, who had never forgiven Avalanche for pursuing her and then rejecting her in front of their whole high school, attacked him like there was no tomorrow. His fists went through her when he tried to hit her, but she hit him, she made contact. HARD contact.

Serenity found herself back to back with Rogue, who warned," Got Pyro right in front of meh!"

"Fred Dukes' eyeballing me, Rogue… you thinking what I'm thinking?"

As fred charged the grinning cheshire-cat-faced girl, Pyro sent a huge spear of fire towards Rogue. The two girls both ducked.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAGH! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Blob roared as the fire singed his clothes. Pyro gulped as the larger mutant glared at hi, after having put the fire out.

Serenity cupped her hands, grinning," Go get him!"

Rogue stepped into the offered hands and Serenity boosted Rogue into the air. Rogue curled, catching hold of Fred Duke's face, she drained just enough energy to send him into unconsciousness.

Serenity grinned as she vanished from sight. Pyro flicked his lighter on again, glaring at Rogue, who, after absorbing Fred's strength, would be able to withstand the flames but not for long.

Rogue only smirked as the lighters were suddenly snatched from his gloves, and then he was socked in the face by an invisible fist.

"Eh, sad as it is, I believe we're done here," Serenity's face reappeared as she looked down at John, grinning," I guess he couldn't stand in my presence."

Feral hissed as she came face to face with Toad, who looked nervous as he started," Eh, look, kitty girl, I-"

"AM NOT KITTY! AM FERAL!" Feral roared as she leapt at him, her claws outstretched.

Toad hopped out of the way, flipping backwards onto the wall, shrieking as she followed, her claws digging into plaster as she swiped at him.

Scott suddenly shouted," Where's Magneto?"

The Brotherhood leader was nowhere in sight.

Reena put a hand to her temple as she used her technopathic ability to trace his location. The pull and manipulation of magnetism was something she could feel, and she yelled," This way!" as those who were not occupied in the fray followed her down the hall.

8~8~8~8~8

Vale woke, her mouth gagged and darkness surrounding her. She felt her legs and her arms were chained to a metal wall. She wondered dimly if he had perhaps died and gone to hell… but wasn't that place supposed to be hot?

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You're probably wondering where you're at."

If Vale could have screamed in despair, she would have, for the voice belonged to Thomas Creed.

Star quietly spoke," Leave her be, Creed. You know she's got a temper."

"Yeah, but what's she going to do? Glare a hole through me? Only Cyclops would be able to do that and he's too much of a boy scout."

Star grumbled," I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Creed shrugged, though neither one of them saw it. They were all in the machine, chained and waiting. The machine was based off a chamber, where the transformation would take place, encasing and entrapping the mutational wave patterns.

Star had learned from Creed that Magneto had Quicksilver knock herself and Vale both out and they were then taken to the machine and strapped in. The machine's location was known to Mystique, Magento and Emma Frost. Frost shielded the location when any of the other members of the Brotherhood were required to Thomas had been left to guard the two young women.

Star flinched as a door was opened and Magneto's familiar face appeared," Creed, unless you want to be mutated further then your present state, you'd best get out of there."

Creed nodded as he walked out, as Star cried out," Magneto! Magneto! You can't do this to us! You can't!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as both she and Vale were again surrounded by darkness.

Star whimpered softly. She couldn't believe it had come to this. WHY had it come to this? Why?

Was this the end?

8~8~8~8~8

Emma Frost had slipped out the door, where she began to head to where the machine was at. All at once, a powerful telepathic attack surged into her brain, causing her to fall as she cried out.

She moaned, her hands trying to soothe the pressure, which was great… and for some reason, she wasn't able to change into her diamond form. Her vision grew dark, and as it did, she saw an image of a fiery-haired Jean, who's eyes glowed with the power of the Phoenix...

8~8~8~8~8

Thomas Creed stood back as Magneto used his magnetic powers. He was the only one who could start the machine. Using his magnetic powers, he set the key into place which would start the dreaded machine. Creed suddenly took a deep breath and grunted," We've got company.

His suspiscions were confirmed as Scott's lazer-beamed gaze broke the door down.

He blasted Thomas, knocking the younger feral mutant down, just as a familiar red-haired young woman wearing combat boots slid in, ducking the metallic obstacles Magneto sent at her, she touched the machine. It stopped. She gritted her teeth as she tried focusing her power against Magneto's rewiring the machine to never work again. She gasped solidly as she saw part of the metal door that Scott had blasted levitate and rush straight for her.

She cringed, looking away, when the door was blasted aside. Magneto gritted his teeth as he reshaped the metal in iron bands and used them to grab Scott, holding him so he couldn't turn around, while at the same time, trying to combat Reena's programming powers.

All at once, there was a loud sizzle, like electricity, and Magneto crumpled to the ground, as did Thomas.

Standing behind them, Jink grinned, her dark eyes twinkling as she smirked," Hi. Is this where the party's at?"

8~8~8~8~8

With the apprehension of the Brotherhood, there was a moment of glory and triumph for our heroes. Reena rewired the machine, opening it and setting Vale and Star both loose. Shortly after that, Reena and Jink worked together to destroy the machine while Jean helped to contain the destruction.

As soon as Logan saw Vale, he wrapped her in his arms and didn't let go for a long, long time. And that was ok with Vale. She would have slapped him if he had done anything else.

Star couldn't stop crying… but instead of tears of sadness, she cried tears of joy, as Kurt held on to her, gently telling her that it would be ok.

Serenity chuckled as the Brotherhood were hauled away," Bye-bye, boys… See ya later!" she called, blowing them a kiss, her dark eyes twinkling. Gambit came from behind her and asked with a soulful expression," How bout meh? Do Ah get a kiss?"

Serenity smiled as she put a hand on his cheek, leaning up, she grinned as his eyes closed. then, she kissed the hand she had placed on his cheek noisily before grinning," Maybe later, boyo."

Scott was talking to Professor X, who explained," I received an urgent message from Jean, but at the same time, I sensed Kai-Umi's distress. Unfortunately, I knew that Jean would not be able to handle Emma on her own, so she and Storm picked Jink and myself up. Emma was apprehended, and I sent Jink to stop Magneto."

Jink grinned proudly as she explained," And, as you know, my powers are quite shocking when I use them."

Kitty giggled at Jink's comment while Scott coughed," yes, well..."

Roxy was with Beast and Kai, the little girl was just recovering from Emma's attack, when the reporters started showing up, wanting answers, but getting none… or very few and evasive ones at that.

Beast paused as a familiar scent caught his nose.

Oh no…

"Hank? Hank McCoy!" Trish Trilby, his former girlfriend, smiled as she approached him. Hank was trapped. He couldn't leave Kai-Umi, and there was no way he could ignore the persistent reporter in front of him.

"Hank, you were involved in the rescue? I'm so proud of you! Tell me, was Magneto involved?"

All at once, there was a low growl, and Hank realized, it was coming from Roxy, who was glaring at Trish with dark eyes.

"Oh… is this a new student?" Trish smiled condescendingly.

Beast corrected," She's a new member of the team. And as most of us are students in one way or another, yes."

Trish giggled," She's so adorable! Anyways, do you suppose we could talk later?"

Roxy hissed audibly this time and moved, slamming Trish into the ground, she growled," YOU will leave him alone… and if I EVER catch you even LOOKING at him again I will personally remove your savage tongue from your foul mouth and feed it to my pet goldfish! GOT it?"

Trish nodded, frozen with fear as Roxy stood up and stalked back to Hank, glaring at Trish warningly. The reporter left as quickly as she could.

Hank looked at Roxy, who grinned back," You're MINE now, Dr. McCoy."

"Thank Heaven." Hank whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Kai looked at the two of them, smiling quietly and shyly.

Roxy smiled back at the young girl," So, I heard you and Beast are pretty tight."

Kai nodded vigorsouly," He's the closest to a dad I've ever come to."

Roxy smiled, albeit somewhat sadly as she gently ruffled the blue stripe in Kai's hair," I believe you, sweetie."

Jink groaned as she looked at her watch," Aw man, Manning's going to kill me!"

Jean looked at her and grinned," I might be able to help out with that."

Jink looked up," really?"

8~8~8~8

Kurt quickly and quietly teleported Jink into the BPRD building and gave her a thumbs up before teleporting away.

Jink walked down the halls, grinning as she passed unnoticed by security. She went into her room and sat on the bed, sighing with relief. Jean had shielded her telepathically from everyone's view, and Reena had influenced the security cameras so that Jink was invisible to the cameras in the building. So far as they would ever know, she had been in her room, reading books the entire time she had been gone.

She perked up as a knock sounded and Roger stuck his head into the room," Hi Jink."

"Hey Roger! Come on and sit down, dude! You would NOT believe what happened to me!"

Roger smiled as he shrugged," Well,in this business you never know..."

Jink chuckled," amen, amigo."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Scott sighed, as they flew back in the X-Jet. He knew, sooner or later, the Brotherhood would break out again. they always did. Or they would reform in some way or other. But he looked at his team, with the old members and the new members, and he knew that everything would be just fine.

* * *

ONE other thing, I DO NOT OWN BPRD OR HELLBOY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM THAT GENRE!

Please leave one last review! Fare thee well, my dear readers!


	32. Epilogue: The Xmen Sisterhood

This is the last thing I'm adding to THIS particular story. Enjoy!

Epilogue: A Midnight Mishap And The X-men Sisterhood .

As Logan lay back in his bed, he sighed; for once, he was completely satisfied with life.

True, he and Vale had not done anything serious as of yet and, of course, there was the strongest possibility that Magneto would escape his prison, along with his close followers… but for this moment, he was perfectly content… absolutely and definitely content… totally and honestly...

Hold it.

A beer. He needed a beer.

Logan grumbled as he got to his feet and lumbered to the door. Everyone else in the mansion, tired from the rescue, were in their rooms and asleep for once. Thank God.

He quietly padded into the dark kitchen and frowned as he felt in the dark. Where was that light switch… Ah there it was! He flicked it on… but nothing happened… Except a nerve-racking heart-attack when a low droning sound from the kitchen rattled his ears.

"That, my dear, is the garbage disposal. You missed the light switch. Very good! I'm SO proud of you!"

Logan growled as he found the right switch and flipped it on, turning the garbage disposal off. Serenity was sitting at the kitchen table, grinning at him," Didn't see or hear me, I see. You're getting soft, Logan."

Logan only glared as he grabbed his beer and quickly walked out, back up the stairs and into his room, thinking," _I don't even wanna KNOW what she was doing, sitting in the kitchen with the light OFF… It better not have been to catch me getting a beer from the fridge..._"

Serenity smiled serenely as she sat back in her chair and continued to wait. Finally, Reena, Vale, Roxy, Star and Kai came down the stairs, Kai looking very solemn.

Serenity smiled as she gestured to five cups of hot chocolate," Come in! Sit down and have a cuppa."

Roxy sat, looking around she asked," Ok, I give up. What are we doing here?"

"It's a pact. See, you, Star and Vale are completely new here. Me, Reena an' lil ol' Kai here have been involved with the X-men for a while… we just kinda had a break between service in this group. I figured we oughtta have a pact meeting."

Reena shrugged as she looked at the others," I'm good with it. How bout you guys?"

Roxy nodded, as did Star. Vale looked at Serenity suspiciously," We'll let by-gones be bygones?"

Serenity smiled beatifically," Of course."

"Liar."

"Take it or leave it."

"Done." Vale rubbed her tired eyes," I'll probably regret this…"

"It's settled. To the X-men Sisterhood!" Serenity raised her cup of chocolate.

Kai giggled as she clinked her glass with the others.

Roxy smiled at them all as she took a drink.

"Hot Chocolate," she decided," Is the taste of hope."

* * *

TAH DAH! Review!


End file.
